<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moon Angle by Catsarecooler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531070">Moon Angle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecooler/pseuds/Catsarecooler'>Catsarecooler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Moon Angel, werewolf - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha - Freeform, Damon - Freeform, Dark, F/M, Feminist Themes, LuNa - Freeform, Mates, Multi, Runaway, Sexual Content, Shewolf, Soulmates, Werewolf, angle - Freeform, lovestory, lycan, moonangle, mythical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarecooler/pseuds/Catsarecooler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes my hands and gently pins them above my head causing my heart to pound violently in my chest. </p><p>"Baby, my love, you are the rarest creature placed upon this planet. You were crafted by the Moon Goddess herself. You are also MINE. I dare the world to try and keep you away from me." </p><p> </p><p>ALL RIGHTS RESERVED </p><p>His words were powerful and I knew all he said was true. </p><p>"You cannot steal me away and force me to live my life with you Damon." I declared. "I will always runaway."</p><p>He lowered his mouth to my earlobe and he gave it a few delicate nibbles and sweet kisses. </p><p> He paused and says, "I will brutally annihilate every man, woman, and child that stands in the way of you and I, mate."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damon - Relationship, baby - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baby Kingston was definitely not as innocent as her name. She had a rotten mouth and didn't always care to do the right thing, except when it comes to her little brother Sebastian. For him she would do anything. </p>
<p>The two had an awful childhood and after some traumatic events they're forced to move across the country to their grandmothers house. Did I mention she hasn't seen Baby since she was a toddler and hasn't even met Sebastian? </p>
<p>Baby has always know that fate would never be on her side. So when she's thrown into a world unknown to her she tries her absolute hardest to get away from it. </p>
<p>She soon realizes that maybe that wasn't the best idea. </p>
<p>Damon Stone a.k.a our mysterious big bad wolf has multiple, and I mean multiple problems. He's the Alpha of the StoneCoast pack. Wolves all over the world fear this man and his cruel means of torture but to his pack members he is nothing but the absolute best. They are his family. </p>
<p>As soon as Damon's eyes land on Baby he knows she is his but our runaway girl has other plans. That's fine though. Remember, wolves love to chase.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hospital food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   TRIGGER WARNING//ABUSE ! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I was awoken from a wave of pain. My whole body felt as if it was on fire. Honestly, everything was hurt. </p>
<p>It was an awfully annoying beeping sound that caused me to fully wake up. </p>
<p>I slowly opened my eyes but quickly shut them when bright lights blinded me. </p>
<p>I took my time adjusting to the fluorescent lights above me. </p>
<p>Once I was fully able to see correctly I looked at my surroundings. </p>
<p>A hospital room?</p>
<p>My mind was flooded with confusion. </p>
<p>Suddenly, another wave of pain ran up my body. </p>
<p>"Ouch." I say out loud. </p>
<p>As if on cue, the door to the room flung open and in walked a beautiful older woman. </p>
<p>"Hello, my dear. I'm Doctor Gina. I've been keeping a very close eye on you these last few days!" She smiles at me. "Tell me, how are you feeling at the moment?" </p>
<p>"Confused honestly." I say and physically cringe at the noise my dry throat makes. </p>
<p>"Here love. Drink some of this." She says while handing me a glass of ice water. </p>
<p>I chugged it down immediately. </p>
<p>Delicious. </p>
<p>I hand the glass back and silently thank her. </p>
<p>She sits the glass down and sits on my bed next to me. </p>
<p>"These next few words are going to be easy to hear but I have to tell you." She sadly smiles at me. </p>
<p>"Okay." I say quietly. </p>
<p>"Two days ago you were rescued from a house fire along side with a young boy who I have recently found out is your brother. He is doing well. He woke up yesterday and has only let us know you're his sister. He's very anxious to see you..." she says and stopes talking. She gulps and continues. "The firemen who rescued you also found two bodies. Dead bodies. I am assuming that they are your parents?" </p>
<p>Relief and panic filled me all at once. </p>
<p>My bother was okay but my Mother and Father were dead. </p>
<p>I was speechless. </p>
<p>I blankly stared at her. </p>
<p>"You're in shock I see. I'm so sorry dear." She said and pulled me into a hug. </p>
<p>I wasn't the type of person that adored affection but I couldn't stop her. </p>
<p>She pulled away and smiled at me the best she could. </p>
<p>"I'll come back in a few minutes to run some minor test on you and after I can take you to see your brother, how does that sound?" She asks. </p>
<p>"I'd love that." I smile. </p>
<p>She nodes and goes to leave but quickly comes back in. </p>
<p>"Oh, I also need to let you know that a cop will be here in a few hours to ask you some questions about what happened the other day but if you don't feel well enough to answer them, they will understand." </p>
<p>And with that last statement I'm left alone with my thoughts. </p>
<p>————————————————————-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was awaken again by a set of nurses. </p>
<p>They ran what seemed like a million test. </p>
<p>They took my blood. </p>
<p>Made me pee in a cup. </p>
<p>Checked my blood pressure. </p>
<p>Even made me walk around in a circle. </p>
<p>Honestly, it was quite annoying but it had to get done. </p>
<p>Besides some bruises and a few cuts I was going to be okay. </p>
<p>Afterwards they gave me a nice big plate of food and informed me that the cop would be here soon. </p>
<p>I looked at the plate lovingly. </p>
<p>I smiled and immediately started shoving my face full of food. </p>
<p>Hospital food was not as bad as I thought it would be. </p>
<p>I was moaning over how good the food was when I heard a few coughs from the other side of the room and a tall man was standing there looking at me awkwardly. </p>
<p>He pulled at the collar of his white dress shirt and cleared his throat. <br/>"Excuse me ma'am, I'm officer Dunkin. I'm here to ask you a few questions. May I sit?" He asked still acting as awkward as could be. </p>
<p>"Well, do I have a say so in all this?" I asked, raising my left eyebrow up in question. </p>
<p>"Not really, no." He said slowly with confusion. </p>
<p>"Then I guess you can sit. " I said continuing to munch on my dinner. </p>
<p>The tall officer sat down. <br/>What was his name again? Oh yeahhhh, Dunkin. Like Dunkin donuts. I wonder if he likes doughnuts. Of course he does what am I saying. All police officers like doughnuts. I scoughed at myself. </p>
<p>"I want to start off by say—" </p>
<p>"Do you like doughnuts?" I said cutting the man off. </p>
<p>"Umm... no I'm actually allergic." He said looking at me with a  weird expression.</p>
<p>"So wait, you're telling me you wanted to become a police officer when you know you're allergic to doughnuts. Are you insane." At this point I was outraged. How dare he. "Your name is Dunkin for crying out loud." I said in a angry tone. </p>
<p>He made a sour face and looked very displeased.</p>
<p>"Listen here this conversation has nothing to do with the fact that I'm a police officer, my name, or the fact that I don't like doughnuts. It's about you and what happened to you a few night's ago." He said and I could tell I had pissed him off. </p>
<p>"Well what if I don't want to talk about it?" I slid down into the hospital bed and crossed my arms. Why does everybody want me to talk about it. They'd never understand the life I was given. </p>
<p>Officer Dunkin sighed. " I understand that you don't want to talk about, but we need to know the facts because two people died that night. The house is burnt to the ground and we have no clue who called the police in time for us to save you and your brother but someone did."</p>
<p>I rub my hands over my face and tried to recall everything that happened that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>//flashback//</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a dreadfully hot day. I mean I was sweating pools over here, literally pools! It wouldn't bother me if someone came over to my armpits with some floaty's and took a dive. It'd be kinda gross but I could see it happening but this is just normal Arizona weather. Sebastian and I had been sitting inside watching TV all day because you can't do anything outside when it's this hot. </p>
<p>Our mother cooked a fabulous dinner that had our tastebuds watering as the delicious smells traveled throughout the house. Momma made it because father had gotten a big promotion at work and we were going to celebrate. </p>
<p>Yet I couldn't understand why she'd want to celebrate a man like that. </p>
<p>Four hours had passed and the clock had struck 9 o'clock. We have been waiting all day to see father but he never showed. We knew exactly where he was though. The bar. When father went to the bar it was never good. He became very angry and abusive when he drank. </p>
<p>Sebastian did not understand why his father was abusive. He often asked questions on "why daddy was always so mad".</p>
<p>He also didn't know why he would hear his mother screaming in pain on the nights father would drink. He would do unspeakable things to her in the night. My sweet mother tried so hard to put up with his bullshit so her children never had to. He was an awful sick man. Mother would walk out in the morning with bruises littering her skin and still smile at us and tell us that everything's OK. </p>
<p> I've never met a woman as strong as her and I know I never will.</p>
<p>Another hour passed and the clock struck 10. We had already packed away the food and cleaned the kitchen and dinning room. </p>
<p>My mother was urging Sebastian and I to go into our room because she knew it was about the time father would come home from the bar. </p>
<p>Suddenly the screen door to the front door swung opened and our father stumbled in and fell face first into the floor. He laid there for a moment before he started cussing up a storm and trying to push himself up. </p>
<p>We all stood there in shock at his choice of entrance. </p>
<p>My mother started quietly begging us to leave. I feel awful, I wish I could help her but I was not a match to my father flames. </p>
<p>I picked Sebastian up and we went up the steps of our house to my bedroom. My mother had gotten special locks for my door in case my father tried to break in and harm Sebastian and I. Yet all he did was break the.  One after another. </p>
<p>My father has harmed me multiple times throughout my life. Hits and kicks were the only affection I received from my father. Sebastian thought has luckily never had face his wrath. Although father has tried I've always been there to take the punishments instead of him. I couldn't bare seeing that little boy covered in bruises. </p>
<p>While upstairs Sebastian started asking many question as a curious little five-year-old should do. "Why is daddy so angry does he not like what mommy made for supper?"  "Does he not like the chicken?"  "I thought daddy liked chicken?" He played with his toys but had a confused look on his face, the same one I probably had when I was five years old and found out that my father wasn't the hero I thought he was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You see my father has always been a drunk and has always been abusive he has not changed at all throughout the years and he probably never will. I've spent days trying to beg my mother to run away with us but she said she can't leave him because she loves him and he's the father of her children so she's loyal to him but the only thing that crosses my mind is how he isn't loyal to mother and how he does all these awful things to her. </p>
<p>My mother had made me promise her multiple times that if I ever end up in an abusive relationship I would notice the red flags and leave. No matter how much I loved him. </p>
<p>Suddenly a loud crash came from downstairs and I knew father was now very angry and was starting to throw glass items around him at mother like he often did. </p>
<p> They screamed for about an hour before I heard steps coming up the stairs and suddenly there was banging on my door my father was yelling at me to bring Sebastian and I out. I couldn't disobey him because I was scared he would try to hurt Sebastian so I pick Sebastian up and whisper to him that everything would be okay. I was scared shitless, my father has never ever told me to come out of my room when he was yelling at my mother. In my 17 years of life he's always told me to go to my room and not bother him when he's talking to mom.</p>
<p>I unlock the door and walk out with Sebastian in my arms and my father was standing in the hallway. <br/>"Yes father can I do anything to help you?" I said while looking down at the floor. I was scared to directly look him in the eyes. I tried to sound as brave as I possibly could but I was honestly so scared that I was slightly shaking. </p>
<p>"Wow Baby you look a lot prettier than I remember you looking. You're so beautiful just like your mother." <br/>I didn't know what was going on but I was starting to get nervous.<br/>"Thank you father." I said with a shaky voice. </p>
<p>My mother was standing in the corner looking back and forth at my father and I anxiously.  She walked up to father and stated rubbing his back. "John Dear, please leave the children alone and come talk to me we have a lot to discuss." My dad's arm went back and smacked her so hard she fell to the ground.  I gasped and covered my mouth as my mother was whimpering on the floor. I wanted so badly to help her but I know she would've gotten mad at me if I did. </p>
<p>"What all has your mother taught you?" My Father said but I didn't understand what he meant.  I breathed in and quietly tried to gain my composure so when I asked him what he meant I wouldn't sound weak.  He grabbed </p>
<p>"I don't understand what you mean farther?" he looked a little upset and slumped over the wall and smirked at me "Your mother is really good in bed and you're almost of age so I know you must know a thing or two. Why don't you show me?" He started to walk near me and tried to grab me with his greedy hands but mother quickly stepped in and she started rubbing the side of his face. "John sweetheart why don't you go into the bedroom and play with me? I have a new trick to show you." My mother whispered in his ear. </p>
<p>I was disgusted and so terrified.  My father pushed my mother off of him and grabbed a hold of me. His breathe recking of alcohol as he got right in my face and said "No I want to see what Baby can do. You're a virgin aren't you Baby?" He smirked. </p>
<p>My heart dropped to my stomach. <br/>"I can't do anything like that father." I said almost above a whisper.  I knew what he was trying to do.</p>
<p>Some time during all of this my mother had disappeared and returned with a bottle of liquor. As soon as my fathers eyes landed on it he roughly pushed me to the side. </p>
<p>I whimpered in pain upon impact. </p>
<p>He followed her into their bedroom and slammed the door shut. </p>
<p>Sebastian quickly ran to my side and laid his head on me. I looked at his tear stained face and felt my heart break. </p>
<p>I started to hear the screams and cursing and I started to hear about how my father wanted me and not my mother and suddenly there is a loud crash and it sounded like a small explosion and I could see the flames from out of under my parents bedroom door. I try to get in and I started banging on the door. </p>
<p>"MOTHER! MOTHER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I finally kick the door down I told Sebastian to go downstairs to the front door and wait for me I was not going to leave without my mother. I couldn't. </p>
<p>I went to the room to see my father's body laying on the floor I also saw the worst thing a child would never wish to see, my mothers body was where the fire started her perfect face was covered in flames. My mother had an old oil lamp that she loved to keep light. He must have thrown it at her. I knew I couldn't save her at this point. My head started spinning I wanted to try and save her but the flames were pushing me out of the room.  </p>
<p>I had to get Sebastian and go. </p>
<p> I went downstairs to try to get away. I grab Sebastian picked him up and ran to the kitchen to grab my fathers car keys. I was shaking so bad when I grabbed the keys they fell but Sebastian caught them. </p>
<p>I ran to the front door and tried to open it for what seemed like hours but in reality was a few minutes. It wouldn't budge. None of the keys on his key ring seemed to work. </p>
<p> I started screaming for somebody to help us when I realized none of the keys fit into the door. I turned around to see the flame running down the carpeted stairs and I knew I had to get to find another way out. </p>
<p>The back door. </p>
<p>I ran with Sebastian's in my arm to the kitchen where the back door was. I placed him down on the ground and told him not to move. I tried to open the glass door but  the handle wouldn't budge either. My father always locked them so my mother couldn't escape on him. I told Sebastian to cover his face as I grabbed one of the kitchen chairs and slammed it as hard as I could at the glass. It  shattered almost completely. </p>
<p>I grab Sebastian and pushed him through the door so I know he wouldn't get cut on the extra tiny pieces of glass on the side of the door frame. I quickly got out onto the patio as fast as I could, gaining a few scratches on myself from the glass but I had no time to worry about them. </p>
<p>I look down over the patio. There was no way we could jump down it. My parents lived in a three-story home because my father was a very successful man. </p>
<p>I started to panic when I saw the kitchen fill up with flames. Black smoke was everywhere.  I couldn't breathe, and I knew Sebastian was struggling too so I quickly pushed him into my t-shirt so he could breathe a bit better. Soon the air outside was filled with smoke and I started coughing.  </p>
<p>This is it I thought to myself. I was scared but the way the fumes and toxins filled my lungs I almost couldn't fill anything. I hugged Sebastian through my shirt and told him everything's gonna be Okay. </p>
<p>I heard a loud crash and men yelling but I couldn't understand what they were saying. My eyes started to close and the world around me turned black. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>//End of Flashback//</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I had explained everything to Officer Dunkin in about half an hour. He asked me multiple questions about my life and that night. After I finish his face held a sad expression. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry you and your little brother went through all that Ms.Kingston. A child should never have to go through things as such." He told me and grabbed my hand and held it softly. </p>
<p>"I'm going to help you as much as I can through all of this, I promise you." He told me in a very believing manner. </p>
<p>"Do you you have any living relatives Ms.kingston? You're not old enough to take care of Sebastian and yourself and by law we need to know if someone in your family can." He said as he grabbed a notebook to write something down. </p>
<p>"Sebastian and I only know of one living relative. Our grandma on our mothers side. She lives in Maine. We went to visit her once many years ago. I honestly don't know if she's still alive or not. My father didn't like my mother keeping in contact with anyone." I sighed and placed my face in my hand. </p>
<p>"I'll figure everything out. Please don't stress anymore or worry. For now why don't I take you across the hallway to see your brother." I heard him say. </p>
<p>When I looked up at him he smiled at me and I gave him an even bigger smile back. <br/>"Yes please! I've been dying to see him since I woke up!" I said excitedly. </p>
<p>The officer helped me up and also helped me walk across the hallway. I told him I could do it on my own but he claimed that I was fragile at the moment. I rolled my eyes at that statement. </p>
<p>I could feel my smile grow as my eyes landed on my little brother. He was sitting on the edge of his hospital bed laughing at a cartoon that was on a small tv on the wall. I felt like I hadn't seen him in decades. He finally noticed me and quickly hopped off the bed and ran to my legs. I bent down and sat on the ground and hugged him. We stayed in that position for I don't know how long. But I cherished the minutes that we were. We didn't say anything. We just hugged one another and rejoiced in each other's company. </p>
<p>About 30 minutes has gone by before someone came back into the room. Sebastian and I talked about how embarrassing hospital gowns were and how we hated that people could see our butts with them on. </p>
<p>Doctor Gina and a younger woman walked in the room. I picked Sebastian up and placed him on the bed and I sat beside him. </p>
<p>"Sweetheart, this is my daughter Becca. She's a social case worker and I personally asked her to help you and your brother out. She's going to talk to you about a few things and you'll be out of here soon. " she smiled at me. I quietly thanked Doctor Gina before she walked out of the room to rent to another patient. </p>
<p>"Hello, Baby. Hello, Sebastian. My name is Becca. I'm Doctor Ginas daughter. I just wanted to start by saying I'm so sorry about everything that's taken place these last few days. I'm also sorry about everything that has taken place throughout your lives. I know I can't fix everything but when my Mother contacted me I knew I had to help in some way. I instantly found your Grandmother and contacted her. She was devastated by the news but she wanted me to tell you both she's happy you're safe. We made a plan for you two to fly down to Maine and live with her. She's a good woman and I think you two would be happy with her. Baby, I was able to get ahold of your parents back account. The money has been transferred over into a personal back account for you." She said while handing over a plastic blue card. "Sadly nothing was saved from the house. It's been completely burned down. Though a shed in the backyard still remains so maybe before you leave you could stop by and check it out. I also wanted to give you these car keys that were found on the patio with you. The car is currently parked out front. I've paid your hospital bills so you don't have to worry about that as well. It's the least I can do to help you both. Tomorrow afternoon you will be escorted to your car and your flight to Maine leaves at 1pm. Oh, yes. I've almost forgotten. I've bought you two some comfortable clothes to wear on your flight. Your clothes from the other day wore torn so I thought these would help." She said placing a plastic bag on a small table in the room. </p>
<p>"Well I think that's all. Good luck you two." She said smiling and walking out. I quickly ran up to her and she laugh. </p>
<p>"Thank you." I said. </p>
<p>"Of course." </p>
<p>Soon she left and Sebastian &amp; I got comfortable on the hospital bed. We talked very little before we both fell asleep. </p>
<p>Some part of my felt as if thing would be better for us now. Like life wouldn't be so bad or hard. </p>
<p>Boy was I wrong. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word count:// 3867</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Marshmallow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up feeling something moving around in my arms. I look down to see my little brother. He's a spitting image of my mother. Perfect tan skin, big brown eyes with long eyelashes, and curly brown hair. Tears started to fill my eyes as I thought about her. I haven't cried around anyone in years. My father made fun of me when I was younger and would constantly call me a cry baby so I soon learned that crying alone in bed is better then crying around others. </p>
<p>Gosh, I was going to miss her so much. </p>
<p>I quietly got out of the bed to go take a shower. I looked over at the clock and read 8:32am. It was the day to get on the flight. I was ready to leave Arizona. I never wanted to see this hellhole again. I wanted to start a new life with Sebastian. A good life. A safe life. </p>
<p>I went to grab some clothes out of the bag Mrs. Becca left for us. I took out a simple pair of skinny jeans, a new set of light pink underwear and a matching bra, and a t-shirt that said "that's what" -she. <br/>"That's what she said" I don't understand. </p>
<p>I go into the bathroom and take off the hospital gown and underwear I had on and threw them away. I turn on the shower in the bathroom and wait for the water to warm up. </p>
<p>I jump in the  and stand in there for a few minutes to help relax me a bit before I start to clean my hair and body. Soon I decided that I was clean and it was time to hop out. I turn the water off and start to dry off.  I spotted myself in the mirror and gave myself a nasty look. </p>
<p>My father pushing me onto the floor had caused me to gain an ugly bruise on the side of my hip. I also had some bruises on my arm where he held onto me so tight.</p>
<p> I was still short and chubby. I'm  5'0 ft to be exact, and I have a fairly thick bottom and big hips, my boobs were decent, not to big but still there, My hair was still very long and our white even though I've only just turned 17. My eyes were as green as ever, and my skin was still milky white. </p>
<p>I never understood why I looked nothing like my family. They all had brown hair and eyes and nice tan skin, and they were very tall and fit. I on the other hand looked like a marshmallow. </p>
<p>A stupid marshmallow. </p>
<p>I sigh and changed into the clothes and walked out back into the room while throwing my hair up into a bun. I then woke Sebastian up and turned the shower back on for him and laid his clothes on the counter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~ </p>
<p>A few hours later Sebastian and I had been fed and registered out of the hospital. We were escorted to the car just as promised. Once comfortable inside I knew where the next stop was. </p>
<p>Home. </p>
<p>Or what was left of it. </p>
<p>I drove onto the street I had lived on my whole life and stopped when I came to the empty spot where our home used to remain. The only thing there was a huge pile of ashes and burnt wood. The shed was visible and part of a garden my mother and I had worked on over the years. </p>
<p>If I remember correctly there where a bunch of boxes of photos in the shed and maybe some other things. </p>
<p>"I'll be right back." I tell Sebastian. He just nods. </p>
<p>I hopped out of the car and walked through the yard to the shed. I opened the old door and peeked inside. It was dark but I grabbed all the boxes I could and shoved them into the car as quickly as possible. I had to hurry if I didn't want to miss our flight. I took one last look around the yard and got back into my car. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After making it to the airport and getting the car to the right place. Sebastian and I successfully made it through security and found ourselves sitting comfortably on the plane. </p>
<p>Sebastian was excited as could be but I was honestly nervous. </p>
<p>I had no clue how things would be when we landed in Maine but all I could hope for is the best. </p>
<p>Soon a flight attendant started speaking and before we knew it the plain was taking off. </p>
<p>See you soon Maine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word count//: 774</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Crying Women</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P.o.v. Damon </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sir, Gabby Gill would like to have a word with you and was wondering if this was a good time?" My beta and best man Ajax told me. I looked down at all the paper work on my desk that needed to be completed but decided I needed a break and no better way to take it then meeting with a pack member. </p>
<p>My pack was my family and they come before anything else. </p>
<p>"Send her in please Ajax." I say and lean back into my office chair and put my hands behind my head. </p>
<p>A tall older woman with obviously dyed dark red hair walked in. </p>
<p>"Hello alpha Damon, I was wondering if I could speak to you about something very important. I'm lost and in need of some guidance." She said with a sad expression on her face as she sat in one of the chairs in front of my desk. </p>
<p>"Please tell me what's upsetting you Gabby." I say suddenly feeling very worried. Through my alpha bond with her I could tell she was hurt and very upset. </p>
<p>She sighed and looked down at her hands. "Alpha my daughter passed away as you heard the other day." </p>
<p>"Yes I did, please continue." I say getting serious. She was on the verge of tears. I need to help her anyway I can because crying women have always scared me. </p>
<p>"My daughter had two children of her own. They lived through the fire Alpha and I'm very grateful. The only problem is that they have no other living relatives besides me. A woman called me and asked if I'd be able to take care of them." She pauses. </p>
<p>"Invite them to the pack Gabby. I'll get everything to make them official pack members. " I say hoping it would make her worries fade. </p>
<p>"We have a slight problem with that though alpha." She said. I could smell anxiety rolling off of her. </p>
<p>"What kind of problem?" I asked. I don't understand how there would be a problem with any of that. </p>
<p>"Well... they are humans alpha. They were never taught about the werewolf world." The shewolf spoke in a upsetting tone while looking down at her hands. </p>
<p>There was a long moment of silence. </p>
<p>"So you're telling me that these two children had werewolf parents and full blooded werewolf ancestors and they are humans, and that their parents managed to hide everything about their lifestyle from them?" I asked very confused. </p>
<p>"Well honestly all I know is that my grand-daughter Baby has not shifted. She's seventeen. Late shifters never really shift. My grand-son is only five and I honestly have never had the chance to meet him. I was never allowed." She sighed. </p>
<p>My wolf purrs at the name Baby. </p>
<p>'Such a pretty name' he purrs more</p>
<p>'You my wolf are on some shit. Get it together. You won't have any babies till you find a mate, and at this point I don't know if we have one' I tell my wolf De'Angelo. </p>
<p>"So there's a possibility that the boy is a wolf?" I ask giving my attention back to Gabby. </p>
<p>"Yes but I don't know for sure." Gabby says. </p>
<p>"Gabby I will allow you to bring your grandchildren here to my pack but ONLY if after they've gotten completely settled in you tell them everything. You tell them about what you are. What their parents are. What they could be and everything else about being a werewolf. They must understand they cannot tell other humans about us. They need to understand this has always been their life." I tell her seriously. I cannot have anyone I don't trust on my pack lands. </p>
<p>"Oh alpha." Tears start to leak from her eyes. "Thank you so much for understanding. You don't understand how much this means to me. I promise I'll tell them everything. " she cries more. </p>
<p>"Gabby, you are one of my pack members and that means you're family. I do anything to help my family. Thank you for coming to me about this. I hope I helped you enough. " I tell her and stand up. </p>
<p>"Yes alpha you helped me greatly. Thank you. " the old woman stands a bows her head before walking out of the door. </p>
<p>As soon as she walks out of the door I sit back down at my desk and document what she told me and get out two papers that I needed to fill out for when these two become official pack members. I put them in a file and walk to my file cabinet and put the folder in. </p>
<p>I mindlink my beta. <br/>'Ajax.' </p>
<p>'Yes alpha' </p>
<p>'What information do you know about John Kingston's children. ?' </p>
<p>'I didn't even know John Kingston had children.' <br/>I frown. </p>
<p>'Neither did I but Gabby Gill is Rose Kingston's mother and she said she has two children.' <br/>'He kept his children a secret?' </p>
<p>'Apparently. The two also hid the fact that they were werewolfs from their children. See if you can find anything out about them for me please Ajax.' </p>
<p>'Will do Stone' </p>
<p>I shut my mindlink off and leave my office and walk to my bedroom. </p>
<p>Who hides a whole lifestyle from their children? Who hides their children? <br/>Who names their baby, Baby ? </p>
<p>My wolf started to purr again. </p>
<p>'Dude, we are a wolf. Not a cat. Don't purr. Why are you even doing it?' I question the dog. </p>
<p>'I like baby name. So cute.' He starts to purr more. </p>
<p>'YOU ARE NOT A CAT. STOP IT.' I get upset and shut him out. </p>
<p>Baby. Such a peculiar name. Baby Kingston. </p>
<p>I walk into my bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. </p>
<p>A tall man, 6'6, brown curly hair, dark brown eyes, and olive tan skin. </p>
<p>And a dark past. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'm lost in my thought when suddenly I hear a knock at my door. I walk out of my bathroom and to my bedroom door. I opened it up to see a maid. If I can remember right her name is Amy. </p>
<p>"Hello Amy, how may I help you?" I say putting my serious alpha face back on. </p>
<p> She bowed and looked down at her hands. "Alpha Damon I'm sorry to bother you like this but dinner has started and you didn't arrive so a few pack members got nervous and I was called to come up and check on you." </p>
<p>I was so busy thinking to myself that I lost track of time. </p>
<p>How embarrassing. </p>
<p>"Thank you for letting me know Amy. I'll be down soon." I say and shut my door softy. </p>
<p>After I heard her feet walk away I leaned my head on to the door and sighed. </p>
<p>In the werewolf community mates are our prized possessions. Mates are these people that have the ability to make or break you. They mean more than anything else in this world and are meant to be treated with everything in you. In all the bad of your life they are the good. They are the light at the end of the dark tunnel. They are your everything. </p>
<p>Unfortunately I haven't found my mate yet. Most wolves meet their mates around the age of 17 and I'm about 25. I wanted to give up on finding my mate but my wolf wouldn't allow it. </p>
<p>I opened my door and walked down to the stairs and then into the dinning hall. All the wolves stood up and bowed their heads. I walked over to my seat at one of the grand tables in the dinning hall. </p>
<p>"Let us eat." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word count//: 1269</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cartoons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P.o.v Baby </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       The room was very dimly light. Only a small fire on the other side of the room was helping me see that I was in a large room that had books covering the walls. </p>
<p>While examining the room I hear a door open and I instantly turn around. </p>
<p>I could see the outline of a person walking in. </p>
<p>As the person got closer I could tell it was a man. </p>
<p>Without hesitation my legs began to walk to the man. </p>
<p>I walked straight up to him and placed my hands on his chest. </p>
<p>His lips instantly found a way to my neck. </p>
<p>The feeling was pure bliss. </p>
<p>His large hands running over my body made me want more. </p>
<p>I moaned as his lips found a more sensitive spot on my lower neck. </p>
<p>"I'll see you soon, my love." The man said and slowly pulled away. Walking out of the room. Leaving me breathless and alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My body shot straight up and I gasped as I woke up. </p>
<p>I studied my surroundings. </p>
<p>I'm on the plain. </p>
<p>My eyes soon landed on my little brother who was giving me a weird look. </p>
<p>"Are you okay, sissy?" He asked me. Raising an eyebrow in the process. </p>
<p>I took a deep breath and smiled. </p>
<p>"Yes I'm okay, Bastion." I say. Calling him by the nickname I gave him years ago. </p>
<p>His eyes went back to a small screen that was playing a random cartoon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What the hell was that weird ass dream? </p>
<p>I don't even know any men. </p>
<p>I wasn't let outside my house often enough to know any men. </p>
<p>I rolled my eyes at myself. </p>
<p>As I was replying the dream over again in my head a flight attendant got on the intercom and stated we were about to land. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>     The plane landed and Sebastian and I were currently walking out of the help center line. The woman working the counter informed me that my fathers car would be arriving soon and the someone would be coming to pick it up. She also was able to tell me that someone would be waiting at the front gate to pick Sebastian and I up. </p>
<p>As I was aimlessly looking around for the front gate I finally find a sigh pointing me in the direction. </p>
<p>As I walked into the large entrance room and I started looking around for who I thought would be picking us up but then I remembered that I know no one in Maine and that I probably looked so stupid. </p>
<p>"Fuck." I whispered. </p>
<p>I felt my arm being rugged on and I look down at Sebastian to see him pointing. </p>
<p>I was about to tell him not to point because it's rude but I followed to where he was pointing and I saw a man holding a sign saying-<br/>'BABY AND SEBASTIAN KINGSTON'. </p>
<p>I picked Sebastian up and gulped as I walked towards the man. As someone's who was homeschooled their whole life and rarely left the house, and even when they did the would go a few town over AND was never allowed to speak to anyone outside of the family I was slightly nervous. </p>
<p>Don't get me wrong I'm not a shy person. I'm just not used to having this freedom. I'm not used to having no rules. </p>
<p>"Hello, I'm Baby and this my brother Sebastian." I say as I reach the man.  </p>
<p>"Hello Ms. and Mr. Kingston. My name is Roger, I am your grandmothers butler and I'm here to take you home ." He said with a warm smile. </p>
<p>Roger was a tall older man. His hair was starting to turn grey and his face had some wrinkles on it but somehow even though he had an older mans features he looked young as well. </p>
<p>"Well we're definitely ready to see Grandma." I say. Sebastian nodding his head and smiling. </p>
<p>"Please follow me this way." He stared walking so of course I followed along behind him.</p>
<p>I looked down at Sebastian and smiled when I saw his face. He loved when father allowed us to leave home and go to shopping centers. I know he was enjoying being around all these people. </p>
<p>Roger walked us up to a black limo with black tinted windows. I felt my jaw drop. </p>
<p>I've seen limos in my mother's magazines and on tv but I've never seen one in real life. It was huge and let me tell you, they look way cooler in real life than they did in the magazines. </p>
<p>Roger opened the back door to the large car and held his hand out signaling for us to get in. I look at Sebastian and he crawled in and hopped in a seat. I got in after him and sat on the opposite side of him.</p>
<p>"Baby can you turn cartoon on?" Sebastian whispers to me. I look over and there was a fairly large tv on the right side of the limo. Under the tv was a miniature snack bar.<br/>On the opposite side closes to the front seat where Roger was sitting there was a dark glass sliding window giving anyone who sat in the back visible access to him. </p>
<p>"Um, Roger? I really hate bothering you while you're driving but do you think it would be alright if Sebastian watched some cartoons on the tv back here?" I say. </p>
<p>"Of course! The remote is in the bar cabinet!" He said very kindly. </p>
<p>"Thank you." I reply and search for the remote. </p>
<p>I find it and turn the tv on flip through the channels searching for some cartoons. Luckily spongebob was on and as soon as Sebastian saw he started clapping his hands excitedly. </p>
<p>Sebastian was a very happy child. He just doesn't talk a lot. With me he kinda does but with others he really doesn't speak. He didn't really even talk to my parents. Just me. It makes me feel special. I smirk and get all happy inside. My brother means everything to me. I would do anything to make him smile. Sebastian has been more of a son to me than a brother. My mother was around but was usually lost in her own world. I mainly took care of Sebastian. My mother just cooked and kept the house tidy. I don't blame her though and I'm not mad at her at all. I know she was lost because of my father. I could never be mad at her. I loved my mother with all my heart. I miss her so much. It's weird to think about never seeing her again. My father was hardly ever home but my mother was always around somewhere in the house. I have seen her face more than anybody else's. We weren't really a close family or a very talkative family but my mother did some things with us together. We played a few bored games and watched movies and played games outside but we didn't really talk a lot like I said. She always tried to keep us safe from of father though so that's all that matters. </p>
<p>I was just happy the evils of this world hadn't affected Sebastian's precious mind. </p>
<p>We were in the car for a few hours before I felt the car start to slow down. I look out the window to see a fairly large home in front of a lake. I looked behind me and it looked as if we were in the middle of the woods. The scenery was beautiful and I felt at peace looking around. </p>
<p>Maybe for once Sebastian and I can have a normal life. Safe from harms way. </p>
<p>I know Sebastian will be safe here and can actually have a normal childhood. He can grow up here and make new friends and go to a real school. </p>
<p>Roger opened the door and Sebastian and I crawled out. </p>
<p>I look back to the large house in front of us. Could I even call it a house? It looked like a castle to me. </p>
<p>It was a greyish blue house with white trimming all over it. The front yard was very huge and was met with the forest. On the side where we pulled up to the three car garage, you could see the back as well. The back yard consisted of a huge patio and a lake view. There was a dock as well and a large boat parked beside it. </p>
<p>"Children please follow me! I know your grandmother is very excited to see you both!" Roger said. </p>
<p>I'm honestly so fucking nervous to see my grandma again. I'm 17 now and I honestly can't tell you how old I was the last time I saw her. I only know I was way younger than I am now. I was also nervous on how Sebastian would react to meeting her. I hoped he liked her. </p>
<p>Roger opened the two big front doors and my jaw immediately dropped. My grandmother didn't even look old. I was expecting a small white haired wrinkled woman and instead she's tall has perfect tan skin and fierce bright red hair.</p>
<p>"Oh my, come in come in! I'm so excited to see you both!" Grandma runs up to me and hugs me so tight I thought I was going to pass out. </p>
<p>Gosh this woman is strong. </p>
<p>She grabs my face in her hands and smiles. <br/>"Such a beautiful young woman you have become." She smiles. </p>
<p>Then she turns over to Sebastian and hugs him tightly and lifted him up. She puts her nose up to his head and smells him? <br/>"My grandson aren't you just adorable. I'm so happy to finally meet you!" She was glowing with happiness. </p>
<p>"I know I was not welcome in your past life but I wish you would both allow me to be apart of your new life here. We can be a family. As your grandmother everything I have is yours as well. Anything you need from me I will provide. I've missed out on both of your lives but I'd like for us to all start over and create new memories together." I see her tear up and my heart swells with joy. I'm happy to know she actually wants us here. </p>
<p>"Let me show you both to your new rooms. So that you can start to get settled in!" She excitedly runs to a large set of stairs. </p>
<p>We followed her up then. When we reached the top there was a smaller living room. Except instead of a normal tv there was a huge one. It looked more like a mini theater screen. There were also white leather couches in front of the screen and to the left side there was a miniature bar. </p>
<p>"This is the theater room. If you guys wanna watch any movies or play video games this would be the place." She says while still walking.  </p>
<p>She stopped and pointed at the first door on the right. <br/> "This first room is one of the guest bedroom." <br/>"This next one is an office. You two are welcome to study here. " she looked back at us. <br/>I peaked into the room. It was very cute and looked like a cozy place to study or just to sit and read. I really loved the small shelves covered in books. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The next room is another guest room." She said and pointed to another door. She stopped at a fourth door and turned to Sebastian and I and had a huge smile on her face. </p>
<p>"This is your room Sebastian. I had both of your room specially made years ago because I thought I would be in your lives but your father didn't allow that. I hope you like it. And if you don't I will get it re-done to your liking." She slowly opened the door and held her hand out for us to look at it.  I walk to the door frame and as soon as my eyes land on the room I was in shock. I have never seen a child's room looks this amazing.</p>
<p>It was magical. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the cutest thing I have ever seen. I looked down at Sebastian who had a huge smile on his face. He let go of my hand and walked into the room and jumped on his bed and laid down. </p>
<p>My Grandma and I laughed at the silly boy. </p>
<p>"Enjoy your room little one." My grandma says and starts to walk to the last room. </p>
<p>"I'll be back!" I say to Sebastian and jog to catch up to her. </p>
<p>There was a tiny bridge way where you could look down into the living room. I looked down for a second and turned to see my grandma stopped at the door. I walked up to her and smiled. </p>
<p>"This room isn't as fancy as your brothers but I tried to make it as nice as possible. I put in a bathroom and a walk-in closet for you and I just really tried to make it as comfortable and calm as I possibly could for you. I want you to know that I care about you and your brother tremendously already. You two are my family and I'm so sorry about what happened to your parents. I know your flight was long so I want you to take a nap or just enjoy your room for a few hours before dinner. I don't know if you know but you have an uncle and an aunt who both have children and they will be joining us. I want you to know more of your family. I also put a few things for you in your closet because I know your clothes got burnt up and I also bought you a phone so we can keep in contact and a laptop for school. Tomorrow I want you and Sebastian to go shopping too and I will provide you with money and I want you two to get anything you need. " she says and smiles at me. </p>
<p>"Thank you so much grandma. You've done so much for us already and we're just so excited to be here with you." I walk up to her and hug her and she hugs me back. </p>
<p>"Such a sweet girl." She laughs and let's go. </p>
<p>She puts her hands on my shoulder and says "Now I want you to go clean up and rest before dinner." </p>
<p>"I will grandma" I say. </p>
<p>She smiles and takes off down the hall. I look at the door that will take me to my new bedroom and open it. All I see is stairs. I walk up to them and my jaw hits the floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you walk up the stairs to the right is a large desk and to the side a wardrobe. There is a small wall with a small sofa on it. I walk further into the room and on the other side of the small wall is a fire place and a tv above it. On the back wall there is another sofa and a chair and a simple lamp and also a glass sliding door that lead to a deck that over looked the lake. Then to the left side is a huge bed that I can already tell I'm going to love. Sleeping is probably what I'm best at. There was two white boxes on the bed. I picked up the bigger one and it was an Apple laptop. Weird name. I placed it down and picked up the smaller one. It was a iPhone. I look to see a price tag still on the box. Yup, Grandma is rich as fuck. I opened the box and pulled it out. It had already been set up. I put the box down and put my new phone in my pocket. On the back side of the room was one single door and a double door and in between them was a small table with a marble top and a hug bouquet of red roses. I walked up to them and smelled them and smiled to myself. I then walked to the single door and opened it and walked into a beautiful bathroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I closed the door and then walked to the set of double doors and opened it. Inside was a simple walk in closet with shelves on the right side and a long mirror on the front wall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I closed the two doors and smile. Excitement filled my body and for once I really was happy. I was in a brand new home with my grandma and and little brother. I had a beautiful new bedroom and so did my brother and the thought of us finally getting to have a normal life was perfect. Everything could calm down and we could start completely over. </p>
<p>I don't know when we would start a new school but I know it would have to be sometime soon and I'm more than okay with that. I would be going to an actual school and not be apart of a homeschooling program. I was extremely excited to make friends. I WAS FINALLY GOING TO BE ABLE TO HAVE FRIENDS. Yeah I know how totally lame that sound and how lame it really is. I wasn't allowed to to make friends because of my father.  </p>
<p>How pathetic is it that I'm sad I only have a short amount of time before I graduate. I was going to make my last year of school my best year. I'm going to get super involved, keep up my good grades, make friends, and overall just have good school fun. </p>
<p>My thought process then lead me to think about college and getting a job but I soon stopped that. I had no idea how life would turn out but I know right now I want to enjoy this new found freedom. My mother would want that for me. </p>
<p>I look into the closet and try to find an outfit to wear to dinner. I look threw the few clothes that my grandma bought and decided on a light blue dress with white flowers on it. I never had any dresses growing up so this would be new to me. There aren't any shoes here and I didn't want to put my dirty shoes on so I'll just put on a pair of white socks. The dress is long enough so hopefully no one will notice and think I'm unclassy or something like that. I hope they understand. </p>
<p>I walk out of the closet and into the bathroom. I decided on take a nice bubble bath. I turn the tub on and pour some sweet pea scented soap into the tub. While waiting for the tub to fill up a bit I look at some of the features on my phone and download a few apps. </p>
<p>Soon the tub is nice and full and I strip out of my clothes and put them into a laundry basket that's conveniently placed inside the bathroom. </p>
<p>I relax and think of things I'll need to get for Sebastian and I for school and things I'll need to get for our personal life to make things more comfortable around here for us. </p>
<p>Soon the bath water turns cold and I hop out and pat myself dry. I towel dry my hair and brush out my long tangled white locks. I then blow dry it all and brush it down again. I changed into a plain white bra and underwear set and put on the dress and socks. </p>
<p>I walk back downstairs to Sebastian room to hangout and talk to him before dinner time. </p>
<p>I know he's going to be super nervous around all the people coming for dinner but I wanted to let him know that all this change is good and that we deserve it. </p>
<p>That he's safe here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word count//: 3323</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ugly Duckling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to see two big brown eyes staring at me. I blinked a few times and continued to look at the eyes in front of me. </p>
<p>A few hours had gone by and I thought it would be best for Sebastian to get a nap in but I must have fallen asleep too. </p>
<p>"Sebastian I told you it's creepy to stare at someone when they are asleep." I say and add a sleepy laugh after it. </p>
<p>He puts both of his small hands on my face and says " but you so beautiful." </p>
<p>I started to laugh and a grab him and pull him into a hug. <br/>"You are the sweetest boy I know." I say and kiss his temple.</p>
<p>"Grandma asked me to come get you for dinner sissy." He tells me and sits up. </p>
<p>I wonder how long he's been awake? </p>
<p>"Well I guess we should go head to the dining room shouldn't we?" I smile at my little brother. </p>
<p>"Let's gooooooo" He says and jumps off of the bed. So much energy trapped inside that little body. </p>
<p>I get off as well and start to walk behind Sebastian. We walk down the millions and millions of stairs, okay, I exaggerated that a bit but I have to walk down two flight of stairs to get the main floor. Maybe my grandma was trying to secretly tell me I'm fat and need to lose some weight. I hope not. </p>
<p>Once we get down the stairs I can hear people laughing and then I hear my grandma say "Everyone get up I want you to meet my beautiful grandchildren and your family." followed by the sound of chairs sliding against a wooden floor. I wonder how she heard us from across the house? We must have been stomping down the stairs to loudly. We follow the noise and end up in a beautiful dinning/ kitchen area. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I knew as soon as I walked in that I would find myself in this room often because ya girl is always hungry. Food is my calling. </p>
<p>Not really anything else to do when you're always trapped inside a house. </p>
<p>"Come here children. Come meet your family!" My grandma says with excitement. The huge smile on her face made it obvious that she was very very happy. So I put on a smile just for her, even though I have never been this nervous in my life. </p>
<p>"Everybody this is Baby and Sebastian Kingston. The grandchildren my daughter left to me." She says and points her arm to us. </p>
<p>Sebastian and I awkwardly wave at all of them and they all smile, wave back, and chuckle. </p>
<p> "In the far corner is your uncle Ryan and your aunt Frankie. Then their soon Danny who is 16 and their daughter Diana who is 14. Then on the other side of the table is your aunt Cathy and your uncle Malcom. Then next to them is their children, their daughter Lillian who is seventeen, their son Luther who is also seventeen. They are twins if you cannot tell. Then there is your uncle Troy and Aunt Sharon and their son Daxton. " My grandma says looked around at all her family smiling. You could really tell she was proud. </p>
<p>I take look at them all. They're all very tan and have black or brown hair and dark color eyes. Except for Lillian she had a bright blue eyes that literally looked like somebody stole the oceans and trapped them in her eyes. </p>
<p>Wow. I looked nothing like these people. It's really cool getting to see your family but I look like none of them. I don't look like my parents, my grandma, or any of my aunts or uncles. Maybe I had a grandfather and I look like him? Maybe I looked like someone on my father side of the family? I really don't know. But it's really awkward when you're the ugly duckling in your family and you like know you are? I mentally sighed. </p>
<p>Even Sebastian fit perfectly along side them. </p>
<p>What also didn't help me feel better about myself is the fact THAT THEY ALL LOOK LIKE FREAKING GODS AND GODDESSES?!? LIKE WHAT THE FUCK?? DID I MISS OUT ON THE HOT DNA GEAN OR SOMETHING?? I LOOK LIKE TRASH COMPARED TO ALL OF MY FAMILY!</p>
<p>"Please come sit down let's talk and be a real family." My grandma says and me and Sebastian pull out the chairs from the table and take a seat. </p>
<p>I sat down near my grandma. Sebastian was on my left and my cousin Lillian was to my right. </p>
<p>"A toast to my new family." My grandma says and looks at me and Sebastian with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She's very emotional. Everyone picks up their glass and toast the cheers and then we all dig in to the food that is covering in table. </p>
<p>"I really love your eyes." I lean over and tell my newly met cousin Lilian after I had decided I had enough food on my plate. </p>
<p>"Thank you." She smiles at me. "I really love your hair. I want to dye mine but I don't know what colors would look good on me. " </p>
<p>"Honestly I think you would look really good with purple hair." I say while putting some salt and pepper onto my food. </p>
<p>"Really?" She says and turns towards me. </p>
<p>"Yes. A nice dark purple would go really good with your skin tone and would make your eyes a lot more noticeable. I mean they already are noticeable but they would pop more." I say to her and smile. </p>
<p>"You know what. I like that idea. Maybe if you want we could hangout and dye my hair. Get some lunch. I don't know. But I want to get to know you more and bond with you. Give me your phone and I'll put my number in it so we can make plans. " Lillian tells me and puts her hand out. </p>
<p>I hand her my phone. "That sounds like fun. Hey what school do you go to? " </p>
<p>"Girl there's only one high school in this town. Stonecoast high." She says and gives me a strange look. "You don't know much about this place do you?" She says still looking at me oddly. </p>
<p>"No I don't. I only got here today and I haven't really asked questions about the town or anything." I tell her truthfully and get upset. I should have done more research about this place. It's weird to not know anything about the town you live in. </p>
<p>"Grandma you have to tell Baby more about this town." Lillian says leaning over the table a bit to look at my grandma. </p>
<p>"Ahhh. Right let me see. Well this is Stonecoast, Maine. This town is a lot more secluded than most because...umm... we are a lot wealthier than most towns. Most of the homes here are a lot bigger than most because we all have a lot of family. Women usually have a lot of children here too to carry the family names along. Stonecoast has been around for over twelve or thirteen thousand years. I'm honestly not sure but it's been a long time. The founders of this town are the Stone family. They live in the castle farther out-" </p>
<p>"Wait wait wait. There's a castle here?" I ask excitedly. "I love castles and I've always wanted to see one in real life. Being honest I thought this house was a castle since it's so big."</p>
<p>"Yes dear of course. Where else would the founding family live? But to continue what I was saying we work together in this community to help benefit everyone. We're like a big family. We have one elementary, middle, and high school. They're all very large because we do have a lot of children here. We have one mall, one hospital, and one prison. They are all very large. Except the prison isn't that huge because we don't have hardly any bad people here. The prison is also under ground. It's under the courthouse? Yeah. Oh oh oh we also like to train and exercise with each other. Men, women, and children train here all the time. Our founders want us to be prepared for anything." Grandma finishes off. </p>
<p>Honestly I hope they don't expect me to work out with them at all. The only exercise I do is picking up a fork and bringing it up to my mouth. </p>
<p>"This place sounds very organized. " I say and everyone but Sebastian nods their head. "Different but sounds well organized. Do they let the people visit the castle? I would love to just look at the outside of it. I adore castles." I say getting excited just thinking about it all. </p>
<p>"Yes all the towns people are are allowed to visit the castle at all hours. You'll visit it soon enough darling don't worry." My grandma tells me. </p>
<p>"Your founders, the Stone family? They sound like kings and queens. They live in a castle, their family built this town up, and they make all the rules." I say wondering why they have such a say so in everything. </p>
<p>"Well they kinda are like kings and queens. Are leader right now is Lord Damon." Grandma says in a strange tone. Everyone looks at her and give her a weird look. </p>
<p>Um. Okay. </p>
<p>"That's really cool. I like the sound of this place already. Is there a library here? I love to read." I ask seeing if anyone at the table knew. </p>
<p>"Yes, I used to volunteer there. The towns library is nice but it's not that big and most people don't use it. There's also the school library's and Lord Damons late mother's library in the castle. She loved that room but the king doesn't let anyone in there anymore because she passed away." My aunt Frankie said sadly. </p>
<p>The mood of the room changes and it got very quiet. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry if I said something to upset anyone." I say quietly feelings very awkward at the moment. </p>
<p>"It wasn't your fault. We all loved the old Lord and Lady very much. The Lady passed away about four years ago and the Lord a few months after. They were very kind people But you just learned about them so you did nothing wrong child." Aunt Frankie says and gives me a sad smile. </p>
<p>"Let's change the topic. Frankie, mom, and husbands let's get the desert on the table." My other aunt Cathy says. </p>
<p>The adults grab the plates and dishes and go into the kitchen. Everyone in the table was talking about school and such and I decided to fill up the water pitcher since it was empty. I wanted to make sure I was helping my grandma as best as I could. </p>
<p>I was going to get up but all the adults were whisper the kitchen and as soon as I looked at them they all caught my eyes and I got super nervous and turned my head around as quickly as I could. </p>
<p>I look over at my brother Sebastian and he seems to be listening to them. There's no way he could hear them though? But eavesdropping is very rude.  </p>
<p>He lifted his glass up and I swear he spilt the water onto himself on purpose. </p>
<p>Everyone looked at him and started to get napkins to help dry him off. </p>
<p>"Sissy you help me get a new shirt please?" He asks me in his baby voice. </p>
<p>"Of course bastion." I say and hop out of my chair and pick him up and carry him up the stairs and to his room. </p>
<p>When we get into his room I can't help but to ask, "Sebastian you spilt the water on purpose. Why?" </p>
<p>"They were talking about you sissy." He says. </p>
<p>"What do you mean. How did you hear them? They were whispering and across the room." I say doubting him. </p>
<p>"I hear really good." He says and picks up a doll and puts it in his lap. </p>
<p>"Well what were they all saying about me?" I ask and sit down next to him and hand him a new clean t-shirt. </p>
<p>"They said your skin glows and is sparkly. Like blue glowing. And they said you have a very powerful smell and they don't know why but you probably have a powerful mate. That's all I hear but I just make sure they don't talk bad about my sissy." He says and puts his tiny fist up like he's going to attack someone. </p>
<p>"Well thank you Sebastian. You are my hero. Let's go back downstairs silly boy." I say and laugh at him. </p>
<p>We go back downstairs and I honestly cannot help but to think about the things Sebastian told me but as soon as I get into the kitchen the site in-front of me makes me forget about all of it I look at the table and all you can see are cakes, pies, all types of sweets were laid across it. My mouth watered and I couldn't wait to dig in. </p>
<p>After about twenty minutes of my stuffing my face and trying everything on the table I was finally full. </p>
<p>"Wow Baby. I can't believe you were able to eat all that and your only human." Lillian's laughed but soon her face dropped and my grandma looked at her and had a very angry expression on her face. "What I mean is that I've never seen another human being eat that much." She stumbled on her words a lot then awkwardly laughed. </p>
<p>"Oh, I just love food. It makes me happy." I say and smile. </p>
<p>After that awkward conversation we all cleaned up and said our goodbyes. </p>
<p>I found myself in the kitchen helping my grandma wash dishes since it was her maids off days. </p>
<p>Yes maids. Grandma rich as fuck. </p>
<p>"Grandma Sebastian overheard some things when you and the other adults were in here whispering." I said out of nowhere. </p>
<p>She stopped what she was doing and looked at me. </p>
<p>"What did he hear?" She asked and sat a clean plate down. </p>
<p>"He said you guys were talking about my skin. That you guys said I smell powerful and something about a mate." I say and take the clean plate and dry it and put it up. </p>
<p>"Soon baby I'm going to have to tell you things and I really don't know how I'm going to. It's things your parents should have told you but never did. It worries me because I have no clue what your reaction is going to be. I just want you to know that you have a family here and we will do everything in our power to protect you." She tells me in a very serious tone. </p>
<p>"Why can't you tell me now?" I ask in confusion. </p>
<p>"I'm going to tell you after I know you're settled in dear." She says and finishes washing the last plate. </p>
<p>"Oh, okay grandma." I take the plate and put it up.  </p>
<p>"Wait, I don't smell...stinky do I?" I nervously ask her.</p>
<p>She laughs a bit before saying "No dear you don't smell stinky!" </p>
<p>"I have work tomorrow so here is my credit card. I want you to buy anything you want tomorrow. Sebastian too. I'm sending you off with a body guard and Roger. I'm a very powerful person and I don't want anything happening to you. Also you'll need help carrying all your stuff. It's the men's job to help their female towns folk out." She says and hands me a black credit card. "And please don't be afraid to spend as much money as you want." </p>
<p>"Grandma, I have a card to my parents bank. I don't want to spend your money on everything. You've already done so much for us and I couldn't ask you to do that." I tell her. </p>
<p>"Save that money for something important love." She says before hugged me and told me goodnight and walked out of the room. </p>
<p>I sat down at the kitchen bar for a moment to think. </p>
<p>Wish she would have told me what was going on. </p>
<p>I sighed and rubbed my hands on my face. </p>
<p>I go walk upstairs and see Sebastian is fast asleep. I kiss his head and turn his lights out and walk to my room. </p>
<p>I get to my room and put the credit card on the counter and then I strip out of the dress and put it in my dirty clothes hamper and try to find some comfort clothes. I found a pair of black leggings and a long sleeve black t-shirt. I go into the bathroom and wash my face and brush my teeth and go back into my bedroom. I grab my laptop and start to set it up. </p>
<p>After about twenty minutes after I set it up I start to get bored. I wanna go explore or some shit. I'm not tired at all and I'm dying to look around this town. </p>
<p>I smirked at myself. </p>
<p>Am I going to sneak out? </p>
<p>Yes, yes I am. </p>
<p>I go in my closet and put on my shoes and grab my keys. I opened my sliding glass door and close it and walk down the steps and go to the driveway where my car is parked. </p>
<p>I hop in and pull up the maps app on my phone and pull out of the drive way. For some weird reason nothing in this area is on the map. Strange but okay. I put my phone down and start to drive further down the road like my grandmother had said. After about 30 minutes of just driving down the one long road I could see beautiful castle towers all light up. I soon pulled to the side of the road and hopped out making sure to leave my phone in the car but I tied a hair tie around my car key and put it on my wrist. I mentally told myself to get a key ring or something at the mall tomorrow. I see myself being able drive here. I wasn't allowed to back home but my mother did let me get my license. Go Mom! </p>
<p>This place was surprisingly quiet. I expected a castle to feel a lot more lively. </p>
<p>I stop and stare and admire the huge castle that stood before me. This all felt like a dream. I'll have to come back during the day to look at it though. I walk across a huge bridge infront of the castle. I guess this must be a back entrance because I walked into a room that was big but not as big as a main entrance should be. I looked around it it honestly was just a plain room with shoes on the floor that were muddy and coat racks full of jackets and hoodies and clothes of all sorts laid out on tables. Strange. I look to the left and see a different door that lead back outside and I walk through it. </p>
<p>When I go outside I follow a path till I end up in a beautiful garden. There were fruit trees everywhere and one one side there were crops and flowers everywhere. Most of the flowers had closed due to it being night time but I could tell they were very colorful. I walk further out into the fruit trees and soon I see a huge beautiful and magical looking tree with a golden swing on it. I walk up to it and when I get closer to it I notice peaches all over the tree. There is no way a tree this size could be a peach tree. I get closer to a branch that hangs lower and take a huge peach off and smell the fruit. </p>
<p>"Mmmmm" I hum to myself. </p>
<p>I put the juicy fruit up to my mouth and as soon as I'm about to take a bite I hear a huge growl. </p>
<p>I drop the peach, spin around and my eyes land on a giant, and I mean giant brown wolf. It was so tall that it stood over me. I know wolves are big but this creature is ungodly and it had evil glowing red eyes. I stood completely still as the evil looking creature stared at me. </p>
<p>The beast continues to growl. It's teeth on full display with saliva dripping down its chin. It starts to stalk towards me and fear consumes me. </p>
<p>Each time the beast gets closer I step back. </p>
<p>After about stepping back three times the wolf growls loadly and lunges for me. I scream and fall backwards. </p>
<p>Besides my butt hurting from falling on it there was no pain. I open my eyes to see another darker giant wolf attacking the brown one. <br/>My eyes pop out at the scene before me. There is no way that this can be real. </p>
<p>Two giant beast fighting to the death. </p>
<p>I stumbled up and start to run as fast as I can, which honestly isn't fast at all, one would probably say I can't even run correctly, but that's not the point. I was running as fast as I possibly could to my car. </p>
<p>I run through the garden, to the room full of clothes and shoes, to the bridge and finally I get to my car. I was rushing to get my key off my wrist. I could feel tear filling up my eyes from fear. I finally get the key and jam it into the door and unlock it. I get in and immediately lock the doors. </p>
<p>I jammed my keys into the ignition as fast as I could and start the car. </p>
<p>"I will never go outside at night time here. Ever." </p>
<p>ALSO WHY THE FUCK DID NO ONE CARE TO TELL ME THERE WERE WILD CRAZY DOGS RUNNING AROUND HERE?? THESE THINGS LOOKED LIKE WOLVES ON STEROIDS !! </p>
<p>I decided to just go back home and sleep all this off. I pull into the driveway and walk to the balcony and up the stairs to my room. I close and lock the outside door and pull the curtains over it closed. I decided I would also try sleeping with no pants on because I currently have no sleep pants and I got dirt all over these leggings. So I really have no choice. </p>
<p>I take them off and go and put them in the dirty clothes hamper and then get into my big warm bed and drift off into dreamworld. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word count//: 3775 l</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dinosaur Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around 10 o'clock in the morning and I had already been awake for about an hour. I had got Sebastian awake and ready to go shopping while the chief had made us breakfast. He made us wonderful pancakes and fluffy eggs. That were delicious. I could eat that meal for the rest of my life and be happy and content. </p>
<p>I was currently looking through the few clothes that my grandma had got me and put in my closet before we moved in. </p>
<p>I found a pair of black sweat pants and a black hoodie and put them on and then I put on my shoes. I also found a wallet in the closet and put my debit card in it along with my grandmas. </p>
<p>"Sebastian, where are you it's time to go." I yell while walking into the living room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sebastian came running out of the kitchen with a big grin on his face. He runs up to me and hugs my legs. Smiling and laughing. </p>
<p>"You ready to go shopping?" I say picking him up and walking to the door to see Roger and a huge man talking with one another outside. I grab ahold of Sebastian's hand and open the front door and head over to them. </p>
<p>"Ahhh Ms. Kingston, this is Philip. He is your grandmothers favorite body guard and she has assigned him to accompany us three today." Roger says while holding his hand out towards the giant man named Philip. </p>
<p>I look at the size differences between the two and mentally laugh. Philip looks like a dinosaur and Roger a tiny flower. </p>
<p>Let's just hope Dinosaur man is nice and not as scary as he looks.</p>
<p>We get into the limo and head to the towns supposed grand mall. We'll see about that. </p>
<p>About twenty minutes later after driving through a forest we pull up to an opening and all you can see is a huge and I mean a HUGE mall. This place had to be at least four story's. And from what I can see already this place is packed today!</p>
<p>I've never really been allowed to shop for clothes of my choice. My mother always picked out all my clothes but today would be different. </p>
<p>Looking around the huge mall and all the people walking in with their friends and family members when an idea popped into my mind. </p>
<p>I stop and smirk. </p>
<p>"Roger, I need help.  I want to do something." I say walked up to the old man. </p>
<p>"I'm at your service." He says with his boring voice. Honestly I could fall asleep listening to him talk. No offense to him though. </p>
<p>"Well there's so many people here and we did arrive in a limo so I was wondering if I could pretend I'm famous? I would need yours and Philips help though." I have to take this opportunity. I may never get another chance to act like a movie star again. Plus who wouldn't wanna act like they're famous and have everyone guac at them?</p>
<p>Roger starts laughing and I sit in confusion. My feelings started to get hurt. Why was he laughing at me? I could feel my face start to pout and heat up with embarrassment. </p>
<p>I never get to have fun.  </p>
<p>"Ms. Kingston, you're already some sort of famous here. Your grandma is very, very popular and we don't really ever get new comers here but if that is what you wish to do I would be glad to assist you." He says and smiles at me. I feel my face start to cool down and I smile back at him. </p>
<p>"Roger, I was getting so upset. You shouldn't have laughed at me I took it the wrong way!" I say half yelling because, what the fuck? You can't do that to an emotional girl. The car door opens and I see Philip aka Dinosaur man on the other side of it.</p>
<p>Awww, what a gentleman. </p>
<p>"Ms and Mrs Kingston." He says while holding his arms out. So fancy. </p>
<p>I pull my hood over my head and plop some cute sunglasses on that I saw in the bar cabinet. They are most likely grandmas. I look over at Sebastian and smile. Today was going to be good. </p>
<p>I get out and he follows and I pick him up. </p>
<p>"This is going to be fun." I smile at the mall in front of me ready to grab it and make it my bitch. </p>
<p>Okay, okay, okay. I know I think some strange things but that was pretty weird. I'll stop now. </p>
<p>We all start to walk in the huge front doors and all ready all eyes were on us. It seemed as everyone was staring at us But I understand why. I'm hiding in my clothes and I have two buff ass men on both sides of me all dress up fancy with dark glasses on. </p>
<p> Forgetting about everyone around me I start going through the store one by one getting Sebastian and Myself our want and needs. </p>
<p>We bought clothes, shoes, toys, makeup, everything one would need for school, hygiene items, jewelry, and many more odds and ends that even though we didn't need or really want we grabbed. We even stopped and got manicures. Well I did. Sebastian just watched in amusement and talked to the woman who was cleaning my nails all up. </p>
<p>I think he enjoyed it more than I did. </p>
<p>After four hours of just straight shopping and all eyes on us I finally come to my last stop. A place I so desperately needed to go in. </p>
<p>Victoria secret. </p>
<p>A store every girl falls in love with. I need to go in but let's just be honest, I cannot walk in there with three guys watching me choose underwear. Especially when one of them is my five year old brother. Ew. No. That's just awkward. </p>
<p>I push the awkward image out of my head and turn to dinosaur man for help. Hoping he would tell the guys to go get food or something while I check out the shop. </p>
<p>"Um...Philip I need to go in there." I whisper to Dinosaur man and I pointing at the pink and black store. </p>
<p>"Roger take Sebastian to get ice cream. I'll go with Ms. Kingston into Victoria Secret." Dinosaur man practically yells. </p>
<p>Yes, why don't we just let everyone know that I want to buy sexy underwear for myself. </p>
<p>We start to walk in and every girl in the room looks me up and down then look over at Dinosaur man and do the same. They start to whisper to their friends and I gulp. I take a deep breath and try to calm down. Honestly all the attention I've been getting has been making me a tad bit nervous. I don't think I could be famous. I like being invisible to the world around me. </p>
<p>Dinosaur man gives me as much respect needed while I shop. He makes sure to keep an eye on me but not watch my every move I make and while also not being a creepy perv. I appreciate it greatly. </p>
<p>I grab bras and panties in many different colors and styles. I also couldn't help myself and ended up buying some cute lingerie sets. I also found some cute perfumes. </p>
<p>The total amount in the store came to $654.35. <br/>What? A girl has needs and grandmas said I could spend as much money as I needed. </p>
<p>I swiped the card and Philip grabbed the bags and we walked out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>We grab Roger and Sebastian and start to leave. We walk to the car and as soon as Roger unlocks It I hop in and collapsed onto the seat. </p>
<p>"IM SO TIRED AND HUNGRY." If I don't get some food soon I'm going to die. </p>
<p>God I'm so glad to be off my feet. </p>
<p>"I'll call the cooks and tell them to start lunch." Roger says from the drivers seat. </p>
<p>"Oh my gosh thank you Roger. I love you so much!" I say with a huge smile on my face.</p>
<p>Hangry me won't have to kill anyone today. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>We get home and Roger and Philip helped carry all our bag to our rooms. They informed me that they would help Sebastian with all his bags and that after I was done putting my new items away we could have lunch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I've been sitting on my bed for about five minutes staring at all the bags on the floor. </p>
<p>I couldn't even count them all there was so many. </p>
<p>I groan and get up to start to organize everything. I grab my phone and quickly find my new EarPods and put on some music while getting everything put up in their places. </p>
<p>One of my favorite new freedoms is music. We weren't allowed to listen to music back home. Unless it was children music for Sebastian. </p>
<p>After about an hour I finally get everything put up in my bedroom, bathroom, and closet. </p>
<p>I look around and smile. </p>
<p>I sit on my couch and start to play a random game on my phone when I hear my door open and a maid call out "Miss, lunch is ready whenever you are." </p>
<p>I call out "thank you" and go wash my hands in my bathroom and walk down to the dinning room. </p>
<p>When the smell of the food hits my nose my mouth instantly starts to water and as if on cue my tummy rumbles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I look at the dinning room table and it's covered in cute sandwiches and side items such as fruits and veggies and chips. I smile so hard my jaw hurts. </p>
<p>I sit down and make a plate and start to dig in. </p>
<p>Philip, Roger, Sebastian and eat and tell joke and talk about our day while eating. </p>
<p>While laughing at a dumb joke Roger told us we hear the front door opening and soon grandma walks into the kitchen. </p>
<p>"Hello my beautiful family. I'm glad to see you all in a good mood. How was the mall ?" She says and takes a seat next to me and starts to put a few pieces of chopped fruit on a plate. </p>
<p>"It was wondering. Everything went smoothly. I also wanted to thank you again for giving us your card to use." I tell her smiling as I remember the eventful day. </p>
<p>"You didn't hesitate to spend any money did you?" She questions me. </p>
<p>I laugh a bit before says "no ma'am." Because I honestly didn't even think about how much I was spending. I just grabbed what I liked and paid for it. </p>
<p>"Good. I have plenty of money and I don't mind buying you guys anything." She says and sips on a cup of tea and snacks on her fruit. </p>
<p>We talk a bit more before grandma gets up and says she needs to make a call. </p>
<p>——————————</p>
<p>Gabby Gill POV aka (grandma) </p>
<p>Going to my office desk I take a seat and pick up my phone book catalog. </p>
<p>I grab the very first card and pick up my office phone and start punching in the phone number. </p>
<p>"Yes, hello elder Gabby, how may I help you?" The man answers in a deep cold voice that most would be uncomfortable to hear. </p>
<p>"Alpha Damon, we have a problem." I tell him. Knowing I can trust him with anything. </p>
<p>"What is it?" I hear through the phone.</p>
<p>"Well my grandson smells very much of a wolf but my granddaughter, Baby, there's something about her that I've never seen in all my years of living. I honestly think we need reinforcements." I tell him very bluntly. </p>
<p>"What's wrong with her?" The man says getting serious. I can here him starting to move around through the phone. </p>
<p>"Well, her skin....glows. Like has a blue glittery glow to it and we can ALL see it. All the wolves. Not just me. I think it's even possible her brother can see it but thinks it's normal. Oh and her smell, it's powerful, VERY powerful. I know nothing about any of this and I think we need to get an Elder witch involved immediately." The safety of my granddaughter comes to mind. I've been praying to the moon goddess that none of this is bad. </p>
<p>"Her skin......glows?" he breaths out. I can tell he doesn't believe me. </p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>"I'll call Maxim and have her come down and try to help us. I'm currently out of town doing business and I won't be back for another two weeks. But when I do arrive she will be with me and will figure everything out. For now its your job to make sure your grandchild is safe and doesn't cause any problems. Before I get back you need to tell them everything. I know I said when they are settled down but we need to speed things up now. You have two weeks." <br/>He says. "I have to go I'll speak to you soon." </p>
<p>The phone call ends and I'm left alone with these thoughts floating in my mind. </p>
<p>I start to pray to the moon goddess that everything will be well and that no one will be harmed. </p>
<p>Everything has to be well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word count//: 2215</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. New Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah, today was the day. My first day of school. I don't want to lie and say I'm not nervous but I'm totally NOT nervous. </p>
<p>I had woken up extra early to make sure all of Sebastian's and my things were packed and ready for the eventful day ahead of us. </p>
<p>Grandma took us school shopping yesterday so we could get everything off of  our school supplies list. </p>
<p>I go to the bathroom and decide to take a nice warm and relaxing shower. </p>
<p>After washing my hair and body I hope out and dry off a bit before running to my closet to grab the uniform that the school sent to my grandma a few days ago. </p>
<p>Honestly, I was quite sad that I wouldn't get to hangout all day with Sebastian and my Grandma anymore. These last few days have been some of the best of my life so far. We watched movies, played so many games, built blanket forts, swam in the lake, and had picnics. </p>
<p>Honestly I just hoped Sebastian would just have a decent day. He's never really been around a group of people but I was hoping for the best. </p>
<p>But I was ecstatic about being able to go to a real public high school. Truly. </p>
<p>I go to my closet and grab the school uniform that my grandma picked a few days ago for me. </p>
<p>I put it on and look at myself in the mirror. </p>
<p>"Oh...my...goodness." I gulp. </p>
<p>The uniform was a bit tight and small. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It hugged onto my body as if it was another layer of skin. </p>
<p>I would definitely need to talk to the school about updating their uniforms because this just wasn't right. </p>
<p>"I wonder what pervert decided on this." I sigh. </p>
<p>Oh well. It's the only uniform I have till I pick up some more today. </p>
<p>And top to the outfit I had to wear heels which I've never done in my entire life but I was excited to wear them. They were a simple. Plains black with a cut strap going across my foot. I thought they were beautiful. </p>
<p>I hear a knock on my door followed by the sound of someone walking up the stairs. </p>
<p>"Heyyy!" I hear Lillian say. "Excited for school today?" </p>
<p>"You bet I am! This will be my first time going to a public school so I'm excited to experience this." I tell her while brushing my wet hair out. </p>
<p>As she sits on the bed she asks, "You've never been to a public school?" </p>
<p>"No, my father thought we would embarrass him if we went to public school. He was an important man back home... actually you know what's funny? I actually have no clue what my father even did for a living. That's pathetic of me." I sadly laugh. </p>
<p>"Hey, let's not think about the past. I understand it's hard right now but just think about it, you've been given a second chance at life. You can do whatever you want with it and if it upsets you that you don't know what your father did you could always make something up!" She suggested. </p>
<p>I think for a moment. "You know that's actually a pretty good idea. Thank you." I tell her. </p>
<p>"That's what family is for. Now let's do your hair and makeup!" She says excitedly. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>After blow drying out my long hair Lillian sat me down and put some light makeup on me. </p>
<p>Meaning just mascara and some lipgloss and light blush since I've never worn makeup. She says soon she'll teach me all about makeup and I was honestly really excited for that. </p>
<p>We walk downstairs together to grab a quick bite of breakfast. </p>
<p>As soon as I get into the kitchen Sebastian runs up and hugs my legs. </p>
<p>"Goodmorning!" He whispers. </p>
<p>I knew he whispered it because he was still shy around Lillian but I knew he liked her because she was nice to him and would blush when she talked to him. </p>
<p>I pick him up and put him on my hip. </p>
<p>"Goodmorning, Buddy! You look so cute in your uniform." I tell him and kiss his forehead. </p>
<p>His uniform looks like mine but instead he wore pants and some cute tiny dress shoes. </p>
<p>Today Sebastian would be going to his first day of Kindergarten! I was so excited for him and I know he's excited too. </p>
<p>I needed to remember to thank the maids for helping him get ready this morning. </p>
<p>I walk up to the table and place him in a seat and sit down next to him. </p>
<p>Today for breakfast we were having French toast, bacon, eggs, and fruit. </p>
<p>"Do we have enough time to eat all this?" I question. </p>
<p>"If we eat fast!" Lillian smiles. </p>
<p>So of course I fill my plate up and start scarfing it all down and to wash my throat I drink a nice cold glass of orange juice. </p>
<p>"Time to leave for school!" I hear my grandma yell from the living room. </p>
<p>I grab a green apple to take with me in case I get hungry and run to the door. </p>
<p>My grandma was holding three backpacks in her arms. We all take ours and head out the door. </p>
<p>"Goodbye children! Have a wonderful day! I love you all! Call me if you need me!" Grandma yells as well all run to the limo. </p>
<p>"Hey, thanks for coming over this morning and helping me get ready. I was honestly really nervous but you made me feel a lot fucking better." I smile and laugh at her. </p>
<p>"Oh no, we have a cusser in here!" She laughs at me. </p>
<p>"I can't help it!" I laugh back. </p>
<p>But really I wasn't lying. I didn't swear on purpose. It's all I heard from my father so growing up it just stuck with me. </p>
<p>"I just hope no one makes fun of my name." I sigh. Now worrying. </p>
<p>"Um, hey? Why did your parents name you Baby?" Lillian asks. The car now getting quite. </p>
<p>I sigh and run my hands over my face. </p>
<p>"The truth is, my father just wasn't the best of men. When he found out my mother was pregnant he was truly happy. He told my mother he knew she was going to have a son but when I came into the world as a girl it made my father furious. My mother told me he threw a fit at the hospital and said that I couldn't possibly be his child but I was and when it came down to naming me he told my mother she had a cursed womb and named me Baby so she'd never forget what she did to him. Then 12 years later Sebastian was born and my father felt something but not enough. Sucks really." I quietly tell her. Embarrassed of my own fathers actions. </p>
<p>"It's just a cruel joke." I finish with. </p>
<p>"Well I think it's an adorable name and it suits you!" Lillian smiles at me. </p>
<p>I smiled back at her. Silently thanking her for her kind words. </p>
<p>In no time we pulled up to a school. A sign in front of it reads "elementary school". </p>
<p>I'll take Mr.Kingston up to the office." I hear Roger say from the drivers seat. </p>
<p>I look over at Sebastian and smile. </p>
<p>"Okay buddy! Listen up! I want you to walk into that school like you own it and have the best day ever!" I tell him excitedly. </p>
<p>He looks up to me with tear filled eyes. </p>
<p>Poof. </p>
<p>There goes my heart. </p>
<p>"Oh no, come here." I say with open arms. </p>
<p>He immediately jumps into them and hides his face in my neck. </p>
<p>"I'm going to miss you sissy..." he whispered. </p>
<p>"And I'm really going to miss you Sebastian but this is good for us remember?" I reminded him. </p>
<p>He nods his head and I wipe the few fallen tears that stained his face. </p>
<p>I kiss his forehead and he gets down.  </p>
<p>The door suddenly opens and I see Roger waiting. </p>
<p>I pat Sebastian's back, "Just try school out for the day and if you don't like it you don't have to come back, okay?" </p>
<p>He nods his head and smiles. He hops out the car and before Roger shuts the door I see him blow me a kiss so I quickly blow on back. </p>
<p>"Why'd you tell him that if he doesn't like it he doesn't have to go back?" Lillian asks. </p>
<p>"Because I know he'll love it. He's just nervous." I smirk at her. </p>
<p>"Brilliant." She laughs. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Soon I see Roger pulling up next to another large building. I gulp at the size. Big buildings means lots of people. </p>
<p>"Well this is it. I'll take you to the office so you can get your schedule." Lillian says while opening the door and walking to the door. </p>
<p>I follow behind her but as soon as I step out of the car I get nervous. </p>
<p>"Miss!" I hear Roger say. </p>
<p>I turn around and look at him. </p>
<p>"Yes?" I ask. </p>
<p>"Have a wonderful day!" He smiles. </p>
<p>I smile back at him silently thank him for the confidence buster and catch up to Lillian as fast as I could but she's crazy fast. </p>
<p>"Slow down!" I huff out. </p>
<p>"You're so out of shape!" she laughs at me. </p>
<p>As walk into a large main room and there are two large staircases that lead to a second floor and a few hallways extending outwards on the lower level. </p>
<p>"Follow me." I hear Lillian say. So I do as I'm told and follow. </p>
<p>To the right of the entrance of the school was a decent sized office area. </p>
<p>"Goodmorning, Miss Johnson! This is my cousin Baby Kingston! She new, it's her first day and I was wondering if you could get her, her schedule?" Lillian asks politely. </p>
<p>"Of course, dear! Welcome to Stonecoast high!" She says while running to a computer. </p>
<p>"Thank you." I blush nervously. </p>
<p>I hear a printer go off and she runs up and grab the paper. Than writes something on a sticky note. </p>
<p>"Here's your schedule love!" She says handing me a paper. "And I thought you could show her around really fast Lillian so I put a tardy slip on the paper since you both have the same first class. Oh and Baby, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for your losses. Now hurry up class just started and you don't want to miss all of first period!" She says hurrying us out the door. </p>
<p>How did she know about my parents. Maybe grandma said something?</p>
<p>"Oh we are so gonna miss first period!" Lillian whisper yells. "It's math and I hate math!" She says while making a gag noise. </p>
<p>I laugh at her, " I'm decent at math so I can help you whenever!" I say. </p>
<p>"Oh goddess, you're a life savor!" She exclaims. </p>
<p>"Goddess? That new I've never heard that." I say. </p>
<p>"Oh well everyone says it here so get used to it." She says quickly changing the subject. </p>
<p>She showed me around the whole school and soon a bell rang and kids started pouring out of classes. </p>
<p>Now if I had actually looked at their faces I would have noticed them all giving me strange looks and my sweet cousin giving them death glares back but I wasn't. Father taught us at a young age that we weren't good enough to look anyone in the eyes so of course I never did. </p>
<p>Do you remember what your second period is Baby?" I hear Lillian say over the crowd. </p>
<p>"I do but I really don't want to." I groan out. </p>
<p>"Gym." She smirks at me. </p>
<p>When we get to the gymnasium I can't help but to drop my jaw. </p>
<p>"This place is huge!" I say looking around. </p>
<p>She laughs at me and I followed her into a large locked room. She takes me to a corner and opens a locker. </p>
<p>"Here you can put your stuff in here since you don't have a lock for your locker yet. I wouldn't want anyone stealing your stuff." She awkwardly laughed. "Follow me so we can get your some gym clothes." </p>
<p>I followed her to a small office. Inside sat a middle aged woman who was pumping up red balls. </p>
<p>"Mrs. Noris?" Lillian says. </p>
<p>"Yeah, what's up?" She says looking at up. </p>
<p>She made a weird face as soon as she looked at me and I instantly dropped my eyes. </p>
<p>"Um, yes. Here. These should fit." She says just as equally as weird. </p>
<p>Lillian grabs the clothes and drags me back into the locker room so we can change. </p>
<p>As soon as I put the itty bitty shirt on and the small shirt I hear Lillian dying of laughter. </p>
<p>"Dude, I thought your uniform was small but this!" She laughs out. </p>
<p>I give her a death glare and she immediately stops laughing but I see her trying to suppress her laughter. </p>
<p>"I am so gonna die today." I groan out. </p>
<p>Nor was I exaggerating. </p>
<p>I had to stop so many times during class because I was so out of breath. I felt so embarrassed. No one in the room had to stop once. Yet there I was dying on the ground with my water bottle. </p>
<p>I even had to shower because I sweated so much. </p>
<p>"Was it that bad?" I hear Lillian ask in a concerning voice. </p>
<p>"Honestly, yes. You all here are like super humans." I laugh. </p>
<p>She awkwardly laughs along and I look over at her with a questioning look. </p>
<p>"You okay?" I ask. </p>
<p>"Yeah! Just tired." She says. </p>
<p>I shrug my shoulders and head to my next class. </p>
<p>I had chemistry and Lillian has history so I walked in alone. </p>
<p>"Um, hello miss. I'm new. My names Baby Kingston. I was wondering if I could get a syllabus?" I ask the woman writing on the board. </p>
<p>"Oh...of course." She says walking to her desk. </p>
<p>I could fell her eyes on me the whole time as she looked for the paper. </p>
<p>I sat down in the front corner of the room. </p>
<p>As the classroom filled up I could hear kids whispering about the "new girl" so I pretended I couldn't hear them. </p>
<p>Soon class was over and I walked out to see Lillian standing at the door smiling at me. </p>
<p>"How was it?" She asked. </p>
<p>I could feel how red my face was and honestly I was on the verge of tears but I'd never let these people see me cry. </p>
<p>I slowly breathed out. "Am I ugly or something?" I ask. </p>
<p>"What? Where is this coming from?" Lillian asks. I could hear the anger in her voice. </p>
<p>"Well, it's just that all day people have been staring at me so strangely and everyone here looks so good like mythical gods and goddesses and I look like a pizza roll." I whine out. </p>
<p>"No Baby, it's just the opposite really. Everyone thinks you look beautiful and magical. Really look around you. Everyone here practically looks the same but you on the other hand, you're gorgeous. Plus we hardly ever get new students. I can't even tell you the last time we did." She says. </p>
<p>I look at her crazy and laugh. </p>
<p>"Yeah it's definitely lunch time." I continue laughing. </p>
<p>The rest of the day went by fast and smoothly and I soon found myself at home laying in my bed with Lillian laughing about who knows what and eating popcorn. </p>
<p>Sebastian had and amazing day and couldn't wait to go back tomorrow. </p>
<p>He even made some new friends! I was so proud of him. </p>
<p>"Soooo. Did you see any guys you like?" Lilly giggles at me. </p>
<p>I start to think for a minute, "Honestly all the guys there are attractive in their own way but no one really stuck out to me." </p>
<p>I couldn't tell her that my father had made me so scared of men that I didn't even look at any of them long enough to see their facial features. </p>
<p>"You'll find your mate soon don't worry." She looks at me happily. </p>
<p>"My what?" I ask her confused. </p>
<p>Her faces instantly dropped. </p>
<p>"Oh, um, what I mean is, well here we call our boyfriends or girlfriends out mates." She says super strangely. </p>
<p>"Oh, I get it. That's cute." I sat not knowing what else I should say. </p>
<p>"Well I'm gonna head home for the nigh! Love you!" She says while hugging me. </p>
<p>"Love you! Drive safely!" I yell at her as she runs down the stairs. </p>
<p>Huh, strange place but I like it here. </p>
<p>I was already in my pajamas so I slide under my covers. I grab a book on my nightstand that I found in the small library of my grandmas personal office and get comfortable. </p>
<p>"Werewolves?" </p>
<p>What is that? </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word count//: 2809</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Moon Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damon POV </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's been a week and five days and I'll I can think about is Gabby Gills granddaughter and all that she told me over the phone. Not once did any of it leave my mind. I've spent long days and nights trying to make sense of it all. </p>
<p>Her skin glows and sparkles. Like the vampires in twilight? Lets not talk about how I know about that. As soon as I get back she's going to be one of the first thing I see. I have to know what she looks like for myself. I know Elder Gabby would not lie to me so I believe what she told me but it's all so strange and I need to see it first hand. </p>
<p>Maybe she just super old and her vision is going out But then again I've had pack members message me everyday talking about the beautiful girl with glowing skin. So I have to believe it all. </p>
<p>On top of all of this bizarreness my wolf has been super anxious and on edge the whole trip. I've been away from my pack and it's driving him mad. All he wants to do it get home but I don't know why and it's bugging me because he won't speak to me. All he does is whimper and wine and pace back and forth in my head. Which makes me mad because he's acting weak and I refuse to be seen as a weakling and also it's making me dizzy. </p>
<p>"Alpha Damon, We are almost at Elder Witch Maxim's House." The driver tells me breaking my chain of thoughts. </p>
<p>I had to get all my business work done earlier so that I could find Maxim and request to speak with her. </p>
<p>And let me tell you, it was not easy. </p>
<p>I look around the bright woods and soon enough a small cottage styled home comes into vision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From the outside it looked like a simple country home in the woods but I know the inside could look like anything. Witches love a good disguise. They'll do anything to hide. </p>
<p>They aren't the most liked creatures. </p>
<p> I mentally prepare myself to go inside and speak to the witch. I say a prayer to the Moon Goddess asking for guidance and strength because she knows I'll need it. </p>
<p>I get out of the car and walk to the front door. Before I could even knock the door flew open. I look inside to see I'm at the beach. </p>
<p>"Welcome your highness." A beautiful woman woman lays in a small bikini on the sand. </p>
<p>"Maxim" I say. </p>
<p>The crazy old witch has always had a crush on me. Don't let her fool you. She looks young but in her real form she probably looks like a wart. </p>
<p>"Why don't you come sit and we can talk." She bats her big eyelashes and I sigh. </p>
<p>"Do you know why I'm here?" I say while sitting in front of her. </p>
<p>"You have finally come to your senses and want to make beautiful long lasting love to me and eventually marry me and have multiple hybrid children." She says with a big smirk on her face. </p>
<p>I silently look at her with a blank expression and wait for her to get the message. </p>
<p>She sighed and rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>"You have a question about an extinct species? I can see you thinking about a certain look that matches theirs but I see no face just a female body so I'm guessing you read about this? Or heard about it from someone?" She says raising her eyebrows. </p>
<p>"An extinct species?" </p>
<p>"Right now you in-vision a woman with a blue glittery glow to her skin. There is a species that lived many of thousands of years ago that matches with that look. " She says and turns over to lay on her back and arches it trying to attempt to expose her breast to me but I never look at them. Nor do I even want to. </p>
<p>"Tell me about them. I want to know everything. " my curiosity getting the upper hand at the moment. </p>
<p>She gives me a pointed look and sits up and snaps her fingers and suddenly we are sitting in a library. </p>
<p>And thank the moon goddess that she snapped herself some clothes on because I was honestly getting very uncomfortable. </p>
<p>She walks over to a shelf and pulls out a very antique looking book with a huge moon symbol on the front. She walks back over and a table flies and lands in front of her gracefully as she sits down in the chair in front of me. </p>
<p>She lays the book open on the table and closes her eyes and places her hand above it. </p>
<p>I hear her mutter word but I know not of what they mean. </p>
<p>The pages fly randomly till they land on a certain page. </p>
<p>"When the Moon Goddess first created lyca s and the werewolf's, she created a bread to help the two learn and to help protect and guide them.  These creatures were called Moon Angels. She created the Angels to protect her wolves overall because she loved them so much. The Moon Angels have a regular human side, a wolf  form which gives them werewolf characteristic so they understand wolves and lycans and an angel sides made them innocent &amp; pure but much more powerful. She also made their skin glow so all the creatures of earth except human of course, could see how angelic they really are. With their angle powers they become much more stronger then the other creatures around them when all of their forms work together as one. As time went by the other creatures became extremely jealous and angry. They understood that the Angles were stronger. A group of people who despised the Moon Angels supposedly went to hell and stole many of the blades of darkness and with the assistance of a now dead witch who was extremely evil they had created dark weapons of mass destruction. They had enough darkness on them to kill anything. They formed an army and killed off all the Moon Angels. The Moon Goddess watch and became very upset and set a cures upon this planet. She vowed that one day she would create a female Moon Angel so powerful that her angel side would blow up and send a nuclear light source across the planet that would kill all the darkness residing on the planet. She said if the darkness wanted to come back after that it would take century's. She also said she would continue to do this every time the darkness was greater than the light on this planet. Since then no one has ever seen a Moon Angel. Most people don't even remember them or have never heard of them since it was so long ago. Most people think they are a story made up to help pups feel safer. " Maxim sighed and closed the book. </p>
<p>I sat in shock. I had heard stories of moon angles growing up but I thought they were a myth. I could hardly remember them but my mother used to tell me as a pup that the Moon Angels would always protect us. </p>
<p>Does that mean Gabby's granddaughter is a Moon Angel? </p>
<p>"Maxim I need you to come back to my pack immediately. We need to get there as soon as possible." I say and get up and rush to the door. </p>
<p>I her her laugh and add a small "why do you need me to come back to your pack with you?" </p>
<p>"Because I think there is a Moon Angel living among my pack members." </p>
<p>——————————————————</p>
<p>Baby's POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well I've been here at StoneCoast for a little over two weeks now and I never knew life could be thing fun? And enjoyable? </p>
<p>I love school. I wish my father wasn't embarrassed of us and allowed us to go. </p>
<p>Currently I was getting ready to go to my lovely normal high school. I hop out of my bed and head downstairs to wake Sebastian up. </p>
<p>First I walk into his closet and grab all the articles to his uniform and I lay them on his bed. </p>
<p>It was a bit colder than normal so I grabbed a thicker coat for him to put on when he goes outside. </p>
<p>I walk over to my sleepy boy and rub his head till he wakes up.</p>
<p>His eyelids start to flutter open and big brown orbs are all I can see. </p>
<p>"Good morning cutie" I whisper and smile at my adorable little brother. </p>
<p>He pulled me closer to him with his little arms and hugged me. </p>
<p>"Awwww you want some love cutie?" I swoop him up and hug him tightly for a few minutes. </p>
<p>"Time to get ready for school sweet boy." I say and sat home down on his bed. I hand him his clothes and he runs into his bathroom.</p>
<p>I giggle at him and start to head back up to my bedroom so I can start to get ready as well. </p>
<p>I go grab my uniform out of my closet lay it on my bed. Gosh I wish girls could wear pants because I didn't want to wear a skirt in this cold and windy weather. </p>
<p>I grab a pair of pantyhose to put under my socks to help keep my legs warm. </p>
<p>I put on a cute red matching bra and panty set and start putting my uniform on. </p>
<p>The school usually stayed pretty warm inside but I laid my school sweatshirt to put in my backpack in case I get cold. </p>
<p>I definitely 100% hated being cold. I couldn't stand it. </p>
<p>Even though I was all covered up I felt pretty. Lillian told me about all the places you could shave on your body so I kinda went crazy last night. I loved how soft I felt. </p>
<p>I walk into the bathroom to brush my hair out and to brush my teeth. </p>
<p>I threw on some light mascara and some sparkly lipgloss my grandma got me. </p>
<p>I then take a good look at myself in the mirror. </p>
<p>"Lookin good baby." I say to myself, followed by a failed attempt at a wink. </p>
<p>I grab a black purse (that I borrowed from my grandma but fell in love with so she gave it to me)  head downstairs to grab a bite to eat before leaving for school. </p>
<p>I walk downstairs and hear a feminine voice that I've grown very accustom to over the past few weeks. </p>
<p>I look in the kitchen and see Lillian talking to Sebastian and grandma and I smile. We have become almost inseparable. She's like my bestfriend. I know some people would say "she can't be your bestfriend she's your cousin" but Lillian is 100% my bestfriend. She's amazing and has helped me so much these last two weeks. </p>
<p>She always supported all my decisions and constantly let me talk to her about my parents when I got upset. She also gave amazing advice and let's not get started on how many people she threatens everyday at school when they give me weird looks. </p>
<p>"DAMNNNN GIRL YOU LOOK YUMMY! ALMOST AS YUMMY AS THE FRENCH TOAST STICKS THAT YOU HAVE TO TRY BECAUSE WOW!" She says while her mouth is full of food. </p>
<p>"Ew Lilly But thank you, I'm feeling confident today." I say and giggle. </p>
<p>Although I looked no different from every other day she did her best to always make me feel confident. </p>
<p>"Now Lillian, you know it's very inappropriate to chew with your mouth open." Grandma says from across the room. </p>
<p>Lillian and I make eye contact and just laugh harder. </p>
<p>"You do look good though baby. Are you trying to gain anyone's attention?" My grandma asks. </p>
<p>"Just my own." I say and grab a plate from off of the counter so I can make me a huge plate of the cooks yummy breakfast. </p>
<p>I understand Lillian telling me I look good but grandma? I must have gotten a good amount of sleep last night. </p>
<p>I fill my plate up and sit by Sebastian and start to eat. The French toast sticks were also bomb as fuck. </p>
<p>We all talked while we ate before grandma started grumbling about how we were going to be late. </p>
<p>"You guys are going to be late if you don't leave now." She says and starts to push us out of the house. </p>
<p>We all quickly grab our book bags before she lock us out. </p>
<p>"I love you all, have a good day." She yells and shuts the door on us. </p>
<p>Grandma made sure to tell us she loved us as much as possible and I didn't understand how much I needed to here words like that often till recently. </p>
<p>"Let's go guys." I say and unlock my car and we all get it. </p>
<p>Roger has a doctors appointment this morning so I was going to be driving. </p>
<p>We start our long journey to the school and soon we find ourselves pulling up the the elementary school. We Sebastian off at and he happily hops out of the car but let me tell you, when you have been with your brother everyday, all day long, for his whole life, dropping him off at school is very emotional. We've been late almost everyday because he has to hug me extra long but today was a good day. I knew he was settling in. </p>
<p>After I watch him waddle into the building I pull up to the high school parking lot and park Lillians assigned spot. Roger usually takes us so I don't have a parking spot of my own but since we took my car this morning Lilly said I could park here. </p>
<p>See the elementary, middle, and high school are all right beside one another. It's honestly very helpful. They were all separated by large fields but that didn't make a difference. </p>
<p>"Another day in hell, I can't wait." I hear Lilly say sarcastically and I laugh. </p>
<p>"School isn't that bad Lilly." I say and getting out and locking my car doors. </p>
<p>"Of course it is. You're so lucky you only have to do this shit for one year." She complains and crosses her arms over her chest. </p>
<p>Ouch. She knows how much I wish I could stay longer but I graduated this year. </p>
<p>"You just have to remember all the good aspects of it all." I say trying to be positive. "I mean think about it, you wouldn't have met Beny if if you didn't come to school." I say with a smirk on my face. </p>
<p>Beny was new here and immediately caught everyone's attention but he especially caught Lillians. They immediately started dating. </p>
<p>Kinda weird but almost all the seniors has a partner or as they like to call it here apparently a 'mate'. Still weirds me out but what can you do. </p>
<p>"Well, I guess you're right. I do love Beny a lot." She blushes. </p>
<p>"Exactly. So turn that frown upside down." I grab her hand and start to pull her towards the school. </p>
<p>We walk into the huge school and over to the senior hallway where our lockers where located. </p>
<p>Suddenly a crumbled up paper ball hits my face and lands in my open locker. I pick it up and undo it. </p>
<p>It read 'looking hot' with a sad attempt of a winking face. </p>
<p>"Damn I wish boys would learn how rude it is to do shit like that." I grumble. </p>
<p>"Fuck boys." Lilly says and I nod my head in agreement. </p>
<p>"Fuck boys." I repeat. </p>
<p>I still don't have a history class and that honestly made me sad but I would be getting one soon so it's all good. </p>
<p>Lilly slams her loaner shit and I grab my science book and shut my locker and we start walking to class. </p>
<p>"Babyyyyy." I hear a male voice say. </p>
<p>I turn and look around and come face to face with Timothy Nars. </p>
<p>"What do you want Timothy." I say in an annoyed voice. </p>
<p>Timothy is the most annoying boy I have ever met and the fact that he has a crush on me doesn't help. </p>
<p>" I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies with me this Friday?" He says and smiles showing all his teeth. </p>
<p>"I don't like movies." I say without even looking at him and still walking. </p>
<p>Lillian beside me just laughing her ass off. </p>
<p>"Oh well what do you like." He questions. </p>
<p>"Not you." And with that we walked into math class and sit down at our table beside the window.</p>
<p>The teacher talks about things I've already learned on my own and I quickly get bored. I taught myself a lot while I was homeschooled so nothing they are teaching me is really new. I'll get A's easily. </p>
<p>My phone vibrates my my backpack and I slowly pull it out. Where I sat in the back I was practically invisible. </p>
<p>It was a text from Dylan. </p>
<p>Let me tell you about him. </p>
<p>Dylan has become my new best friend.</p>
<p>I decided to paint my nails black and he pointed them out at school and said we had matching nails. I looked over and his nails were painted too. </p>
<p>After that we just clicked. </p>
<p>He was like a big brother to me even though he was two months younger then I am. </p>
<p>The text said 'bored again?' </p>
<p>I  replied back 'You know it! Wanna come to my house after school? We can paint our nails together. I got this pretty dark red nail polish last night when I went to the mall with Lilly! P.s. ask Rose to come if she's not busy!' </p>
<p>'Sound like a plan!' </p>
<p>I smile at his text. </p>
<p>Dylan had a girlfri- oh wait I mean mate named Rose. She was so beautiful and sweet. When I first met her I thought she didn't like me but she soon became part of my friend group. </p>
<p>The first part of the day passed by quickly and suddenly I was in my study hall. I find a good book and go to the nice comfy couch in the back that no one seems to ever use. </p>
<p>The librarian and I call it my corner. </p>
<p>I start to read but suddenly I become very tired and my eyes start to droop and I fall asleep. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>All I could feel was a warm wet tongue licking from my shoulder to my neck. </p>
<p>His tongue run all over my neck till it hit a spot that made my knees weak, and I let out a small moan. </p>
<p>"Baby I want to mark you, I want to claim you as mine. Because that is what you are and that is always what you will be. " He mumbles, the deep vibrations from his voice vibrating on the sweet spot of my neck. </p>
<p>"Give me permission Baby." He says and I can feel sharp teeth running over the  spot. </p>
<p>"Please." Is all I can push out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p>
<p>I jump up from the couch and quickly cover my mouth so no one could hear my loud gasp. </p>
<p>It was just a dream. <br/>It was just a dream. <br/>It was just a dream. </p>
<p>I told myself in attempt to calm my nerves. </p>
<p>I touch my neck and feel it to make sure it's okay but when my fingers poke it it stings and I gasp. The touch alone brings tears to my eyes. </p>
<p>I run to the bathroom to look in the mirror. </p>
<p>When I get there and I take a look at my neck nothing is there and I frown. </p>
<p>What was the shock then? </p>
<p>I sigh and wash my face off so no one can tell I've been crying and then I fix my mascara and grab some paper towels and dry my face off. </p>
<p>These dreams have been happening every night this last week and a half. </p>
<p>Dreams about the same mystery man who talks about bizarre things that I've never heard about. Things that don't even make sense to my mind. </p>
<p>While thinking the annoying loud bell rings. I take one last look at myself and I walk slowly to the cafeteria and look for Lilly. I spot her waiting by the door and I walk up to her. </p>
<p>She immediately spots me in the crowd and smiles at me.  I had no clue how she could pick me out like that but I loved it. </p>
<p>"Hey you look upset, are you okay?" Lilly ask me once she noticed my extra red face. </p>
<p>"Just a bit stressed and tired but I'll be okay." I tell her and smile. </p>
<p>"Okay girl, but if you need to talk about it you know I'll listen and if you need me to beat someone's ass I will." She says as seriously. </p>
<p>I just give her the smile I could muster up and we walk into the cafeteria to get our lunch. </p>
<p>I grab a salad, some nice buttery rolls, and a fruit cup. I would have gotten the meat loaf but the boys love to joke around and call it mystery meat I didn't want to take any chances. </p>
<p>When walking over to our table to meet our friends I feel the back of my skirt fly up and I drop my lunch tray. It makes an awful load noise and everyone in the cafeteria goes quiet. </p>
<p>"DAMN BABY, YOUR ASS IS LOOKING EXTRA FAT TODAY!" </p>
<p>I was frozen in my spot. </p>
<p>I could feel the heat rising to my face. </p>
<p>I thought I was going to cry but instead I started to get very angry at the man who did this. </p>
<p>How dare he try to publicly embarrassed and harass me like that!</p>
<p>I turn around to see some random boy laughing along with his friends. </p>
<p>I walk up straight to him and I ball my fist up and pull my arm back and swing as hard as I can and when my fist comes in contact with the boys jaw and makes an ugly noise. </p>
<p>Only the ugly noise came from my hand. </p>
<p>Not his jaw. </p>
<p>Fuck. </p>
<p>I wish I could say I felt the pain of whatever in my hand broke but the anger that was building up inside of me was the only thing I could focus on. </p>
<p>"Fucking disgusting pig." I say and spit at the boy and attempting to lung back at him. </p>
<p>Thats when I noticed someone's hand were on my waist and I was being pulled back. </p>
<p>"Baby, calm down." I hear My friends saying but I was focusing on trying to get out of the grasp someone had on my waist. </p>
<p>Soon the person holding onto me walked into a back hallway, sat me down, and started whispering calming words into my ear. </p>
<p>I look behind me to see that Dylan was the one to pull me away from the fight. </p>
<p>I also look to see a worried Lillian and Rose above me. </p>
<p>"What happened Baby?" Rose said while pushing away the hair that got in my face. </p>
<p>"I don't know. I just got so angry and all I could see was red. It was so crazy all these weird things have been happening recently and—Oh my goodness, I need to apologize. I can believe I did all that. I just, I don't know what happened." I say bringing my hands to my face and covering it in embarrassment.</p>
<p>Part of me had just become scared of myself. I thought about all the times my dad went to hit my mother or myself. I flinch at the memories. I never want to become like that evil man. I needed to work on my anger. This can't happen again. </p>
<p>"Hey it's fine. We all get angry from time to time and you had every right to get upset over what that jerk did to you." I hear Dylan say behind me. </p>
<p>"Wait what else has been happening to you?"Lillian asks with a concerned look plastered onto her face. </p>
<p>"I just have been having these crazy dreams every night and I don't know what they mean but they bother me." I say looking down at my hands. </p>
<p>I look up to see my three friends looking at me with concern. I could tell they were worried about me. </p>
<p>"Let's get you to the doctors office. Your hand really needed to be looked at. It's turning purple." Rose says. Yes the school has a doctors office. Lord Damon thought it would be smarter. </p>
<p>I totally forgot that I broke something in my hand. </p>
<p>"Yes let's go!" I squill looking at my now multi-colored hand. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>The doctor told me I broke a few fingers and put some cute but ugly at the same time, tiny cast on them and gave me some instructions to help them heal and some Advil. </p>
<p>He also said he would tell the principal what happened today at lunch. </p>
<p>What a nice man, I thought to myself. </p>
<p>"Maybe we should head home for the day?" Lillian says while we were all walking out of the office. </p>
<p>"I think that's a good idea!" Rose says follow by Dylan agreeing with her. </p>
<p>"I usually wouldn't agree to this but I could really do with a hot cup of coco right now." I smile. </p>
<p>We say our goodbyes to Dylan and Rose and start walking off. </p>
<p>"Wait are you guys still coming over after school?" I yell over at the couple. </p>
<p>"Of course!" They yell back. </p>
<p>We grab our backpacks from our lockers and start heading to the back door of the school. </p>
<p>"Everyone report outside immediately. Lord Damon has arrived back into town." <br/>It was our principal Mr.Wilkson. </p>
<p>I looked over at Lillian and it seemed as if she was zoned out or in a trance. </p>
<p>"You okay Lilly?" I say. </p>
<p>She looks at me and her facial expressions made her look nervous. </p>
<p>"How about you go to the library and start on your science homework. I'll meet you back here as soon as Lord Damon leaves, okay."</p>
<p>"Did you hear Principal Wilkson?" I raise my eyebrow in confusion. </p>
<p>"Yeah but you don't really have to see him, it's no big deal. Just stopping by to tell us he's proud of us for passing our fall exams." She finished off with an awkward laugh. </p>
<p>"You're right. I don't feel like being around all those people after what happened in the cafeteria." I cringe at the memory. </p>
<p>I walk through the quiet hallways and start to get curious about how Lord Damon looks. </p>
<p>He's probably an old cat man with little to no hair on his head. </p>
<p>I should go take a peak at him. </p>
<p>I stop in my tracks and change my walking directions and head to the schools front doors. </p>
<p>Once I get there I push them open and notice all of the hundreds of students standing around. </p>
<p>I hear a loud voice and look around till I see a man standing on a car talking to everyone way in the front. </p>
<p>My jaw drops to the floor. </p>
<p>He's not just an average looking man. </p>
<p>He put other men to shame. </p>
<p>This man was fucking beautiful. </p>
<p>I gulped and I could feel my heart starting to beat faster and faster. </p>
<p>His voice was rich and very deep as he spoke about something that I didn't really pay attention to. His voice held me captive. I feel like I know it from somewhere ?</p>
<p>Suddenly he pointed his nose in the hair and he took a big whiff of the air around him and a deep growl emitted from his throat and fear ran through my body. </p>
<p>No only my body but my core. </p>
<p>I let out a small gasp and mentally questioned my body. </p>
<p>How could I be scared and turned on at the same time? </p>
<p>I know it's normal for teenagers to get horny whenever but this was just wrong! </p>
<p>He jumped off of the car and started pushing through the crowd and fear ran through my body and the only thing I could think to do was run back to the library. </p>
<p>As soon as I get into the room I slam the doors and bend over a table to try and catch my breath. </p>
<p>I should just stop running all together. </p>
<p>The doors suddenly slam open and I let out a small scream at the loud noise. </p>
<p>In the door way was no other than Lord Damon himself. </p>
<p>He immediately starts stalking towards me and I find my butt hitting the table behind me. </p>
<p>He walks right up to me and puts his hands on table trapping me. He was so close to me I could smell his amazing cologne. </p>
<p>I gulp at the close proximity. </p>
<p>But the next thing that happens really throws me off. </p>
<p>A pair of warm wet lips land on mine. </p>
<p>I swear my eyes almost popped out of their sockets. </p>
<p>I naturally do the first thing that comes to mind. </p>
<p>I lift my leg and kick him in the balls and start running to the door but I stop for a moment and look back. </p>
<p>"Fucking pervert!" I scream out and continue to run outside. </p>
<p>I immediately speed dial Lillian and tell her to meet me at the car ASAP and of course she's already there by the time I reach the car. I rush her into the car and quickly pick up Sebastian and speed home. </p>
<p>I needed a break from all this nonsense. </p>
<p>"How about we take a trip to the coffee shop and get coco!" I say and both Lilly and Bastion agree. </p>
<p>Lilly told me they canceled school for the day and had texted Dylan and Rose to meet us there. <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Damon's POV </p>
<p>We had just arrived back into my pack and I stop at the high school to congratulate them on the fantastic grades they made on their fall exams. </p>
<p>I mindlink the principal and soon kids are flooding out of the large school. </p>
<p>I soon hope out of the car and get onto to speak so everyone could hear me but as I was talking a certain smell stuck out to me and my wolf instantly started screaming "MATE" in my mind. </p>
<p>I let out a low growl warning her to stay put as I walk through the crowd of all the high schoolers to seek her out. </p>
<p>No one understood what was going on and their were too many people in my way. </p>
<p>"MOVE!" I say in my alpha voice causing some girls to scream in fear and make a path for me to get through. </p>
<p>I follow her smell through the high school and I stop when the smell is strongest behind the library door. </p>
<p>I open the door and the ended up hitting the walls causing my small mate to let out a small scream. </p>
<p>I could hardly focus on her with my wolf scream in my head to kiss her but I did notice one thing. </p>
<p>Her skin had illuminated a beautiful glow. </p>
<p>I started blindly walking up to her. My wolf was trying to shift. </p>
<p>As soon as I get up to her I place my hands on either side of her. </p>
<p>I wanted to say something but her smell was driving me crazy so I did the first thing that came to mine. </p>
<p>'KISS MATE!' My wolf scram one last time. </p>
<p>I shoved my lips onto hers and instantly melted onto them. </p>
<p>So soft. </p>
<p>That's when the awful pain hit and I landed on the floor. </p>
<p>She kicked me where the sun doesn't shine. Extremely hard by the way, and runs out of the room but not before she yelled out, 'fucking pervert!" </p>
<p>Goddess her voice was like velvet. </p>
<p>As soon as I'm able to gain my composure I follow her sent. I needed up in the parking lot and then the elementary school. </p>
<p>But her scent was gone. </p>
<p>She was gone. </p>
<p>My wolf started to whimper but then became very angry at the fact that mate ran away from us. </p>
<p>This is perfectly okay though because I know exactly where she lives. </p>
<p>I stripped off all my clothes before I started to run through the woods. It took me about 10 minutes to need up at the lake home. </p>
<p>I shift into my human form and without thinking I break the door down. </p>
<p>I hear a feminine scream and the sound of breaking glass. </p>
<p>"Oh my, Alpha Damon, you scared me half to death." I hear the old woman say but I pay her no mind. </p>
<p>I take a deep whiff of the air and her smell was everywhere but I needed more of it so I follow the smell up two flights of stairs to a room where the smell is the strongest. </p>
<p>This is her room. </p>
<p>I walk to her bed and pick up a pillow and inhale deeply. </p>
<p>My wolf starting to purr. </p>
<p>"Umm, Alpha, I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing?" I turn to see Gabby standing near the staircase giving me a crazy look. </p>
<p>Then I look at what I'm doing. </p>
<p>I'd be weirded out too if a naked man ran through my doors than all through my house just to go into a random room and grab a pillow and smell it. </p>
<p>"I can explain." I say, placing the pillow softly back into the bed. </p>
<p>"Your granddaughter, Baby, I believe she is my mate." Once I say this a shocked look forms into her face. </p>
<p>It's quite for a few minutes before she speaks again. </p>
<p>"Why do you think that?" She questions me. </p>
<p>My wolf mentally growls. </p>
<p>"I stopped by the high school and get a whiff of her scent then I saw her in the library before she ran away and I lost her scent. Let me not bring up what happened in the library. </p>
<p>"Where is she?" I start to wonder. </p>
<p>"She went to a coffee shop with her brother and her friends. She won't be back for a few hours." Gabby says and sighs. "Please let's go downstairs and talk. This changes everything."She says and starts to walk down the stairs. </p>
<p>I grab the pillow and take another deep inhale before placing it back where I picked it from and walking down the stairs. </p>
<p>When I get down to the living room Gabby hands me a t-shirt and some shorts. </p>
<p>I give her a nod silently thanking her and slipping them on. </p>
<p>"We have a lot to discuss Damon." She sits down and a maid brings her a new cup of tea. </p>
<p>"Baby is very young, she's only seventeen almost eighteen, you in the other hand are 25. That is a huge age difference. She is also a human. I don't mean any harm when I say this but she is weaker than us. She would need extra protection." She takes a sip of her tea and then continues. "I also know that male mates tend to want to steal their mates away from their families as soon as they find them. I know that is what you plan to do but I just met my Baby and I would like to see her and still be around her as often as possible." She says and I go to speak but she immediately shuts me down. <br/>"There is one more thing you need to know, her relationship with her brother is like no other. I would not separate them. Their bond is a force you should not test." She finishes. </p>
<p>"I plan to take her to the castle and start the mating process and have her announced as The Luna by tomorrow afternoon." I say simply. </p>
<p>Her jaw drops and she stares at me blankly. </p>
<p>"You're going to take a human girl and throw her into the wolf world that fast? She knows nothing of our kind or our culture. You cannot do something that outrageous. She knows not of lycans or the fact that you're a leader of a group of them." She says and I could tell she was angry By the way her eyes started to change silver. Her wolf was upset. </p>
<p>"I will do as I please with her. She's my mate. She will understand." I say and cross my arms over my chest. </p>
<p>"SHE IS A HUMAN! DO NOT PUSH OR RUSH HER DAMON! YOU WILL SCARE HER OFF AND I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANOTHER FAMILY MEMBER!" I could tell it was her wolf and not her human when she said this. </p>
<p>I growl at her to remind her who I am and that she has no right to speak to me in such ways. </p>
<p>"I also need to tell you a few things Gabby. Your granddaughter is not just a human. She's a Moon Angel." I say in my alpha voice. </p>
<p>She gasps and covers her mouth with her hands. </p>
<p>"I heard stories of them when I was a young girl but I didn't think anything about that." She says. Almost to herself. </p>
<p>"We need to get her home immediately. I'm concerned for her safety. If someone sees her and knows what she is they could harm her." She says and rushes to a purse on the couch and pulls out a cell phone. </p>
<p>She dials a number before placing it by her ear. </p>
<p>She calls the number multiple times but no one ever picks. </p>
<p>"Crap!" She hisses. </p>
<p>She calls back the number and leaves a voicemail. </p>
<p>"Baby, I need you and Sebastian home now! Please hurry! I have some things I need to speak with you about!" She says and hangs up the phone. </p>
<p>"I hope she calls back soon." I says with a sad face. </p>
<p>The older women starts to pace around the living room and I can practically see stress waves rolling off of her. </p>
<p>"I suppose now I must tell her everything. About werewolves, lycans, our abilities and religion. Other creatures. What she is and I guess what mates are. I guess I will have to tell her about Sebastian as well." She says and drops onto the couch. </p>
<p>"I will be here the whole time and I will try to comfort her as much as possible. Everything will work out okay." I say to try and comfort her. </p>
<p>I sigh and pray to the moon Goddess that my mate looks at her phone and arrives safe and soon. </p>
<p>I cannot wait to hold her in my arms. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Baby's POV. </p>
<p>As I'm sitting in the cafe listening to my friends all laughing I find myself thinking about Lord Damon. </p>
<p>And how he was a giant asshole for stealing my first kiss without consent. I wanted to throw a brick at him. </p>
<p>"Sissy what we gonna do?" I hear Sebastian say. Interrupting my train of thought. </p>
<p>Everyone's eyes focus on me. </p>
<p>"I was thinking we go see a movie and grab some dinner? What do you all think about that?" Sebastian and I knew what movie theaters were but we've never had the opportunity to go to one so when Lillian mentioned it to me I immediately knew that we had to go one day. </p>
<p>"Sound good to meeeee!" He says in a excited tone. </p>
<p>Everyone laughs and agrees with my idea. </p>
<p>We tip our waitress and head out of the coffee shop. Dylan and Rose get into one car and Sebastian, Lillian, and myself get into my car. I followed behind them to the theater since they knew where it was and I didn't. </p>
<p>Not much was playing at the moment so we all decided to go the the cartoon movie Sebastian picked. </p>
<p>We get popcorn, candy, and drinks and head into the theater. </p>
<p>I ended up falling asleep during the movie and waking up as soon as the credits started rolling up. I look to see that everyone was so invested in the movie no one noticed I was asleep. </p>
<p>I laugh at them all. </p>
<p>"Hey! Stop laughing it was a good movie!" Dylan says defensively. </p>
<p>We all laugh and make our way out throwing out trash away before exiting the theater. </p>
<p>We decided to walk to a small Italian restaurant that was just down the street. While walking everyone was talking about the movie and how much they enjoyed it but all I was thinking about was that asshat Damon. </p>
<p>Soon we make it to the restaurant and head inside so that we could get seated. </p>
<p>"Hey could we get a table for 5 please!" I hear Rose say. </p>
<p>"Actually 6!" Lillian tells the waitress but turns to us afterwards. </p>
<p>"Beny is gonna stop by if that okay with you all?" She asks. </p>
<p>"Of course is it." We practically all say. </p>
<p>"Yes ma'am, right this way." She says and picks us out a large table in the middle of the room. </p>
<p>Soon we hear a bell ring and I look to see Beny walking in. </p>
<p>He kisses Lillian and greets us all. </p>
<p>"I want a spaghetti and meatballs." Sebastian says and then starts to draw on his kids menu. </p>
<p>"Sounds good buddy." I say and a different waiter walks over to us. </p>
<p>"Hi my names Alec and I'll be serving you all tonight. Can I start you out with some drinks?" The tall blonde haired man says. </p>
<p>"Two waters with lemon please ." I say politely. </p>
<p>"A coke." </p>
<p>"Another coke please." </p>
<p>"A sprite." </p>
<p>"Um I'll get a water with lemon as well." </p>
<p>"Are you all  ready to order? He asked keeps his gaze focused on me. It was making me really uncomfortable. </p>
<p>"Yes, tell him what you want Sebastian." I say and try to encourage Sebastian to speak for himself. He can be shy when he wants but I know there's a golden boy hidden in there somewhere. </p>
<p>"I like spaghetti and meatballs with extra cheese." He says and blushes. </p>
<p>I smile at the adorable sight. </p>
<p>"And what would the beautiful woman like to eat?" The man spoke then it was my turn to blush. </p>
<p>"Oh, I'd like the same thing please." My face was on fire and I know he could tell I was blushing like a mad man. </p>
<p>He goes around the table and gets everyone order written down. </p>
<p>"It'll be ready soon." He says and then walks off. </p>
<p>"Oooooo! I think someone has a crush on you!" Lillian says beside me and pokes at my tummy. </p>
<p>"Oh hush up will you!" I laugh at her. </p>
<p>Soon enough the food was ready and we were digging in. </p>
<p>A few minutes later I feel my phone vibrating and pull it out of my pocket. </p>
<p>I had multiple missed calls from my grandma. </p>
<p>Fuck. </p>
<p>"Hello?" I answer quickly while getting up and moving away from the loud table. <br/>"Baby, I need you and Sebastian home now! Please hurry! I have some things I need to speak with you about" She says in a rushed tone. </p>
<p>Before I can answer her she hangs up and I frown. </p>
<p>"Sebastian grandma needs us home." </p>
<p>"Awwwww. I don't wanna go yet!" He pouts. </p>
<p>"We can watch more movies at home, okay buddy?" I try and make him feel better. </p>
<p>"Pink promise sissy!" He says and holds his tiny pinky out. </p>
<p>I put my pinky out and grab his pinky and smile. </p>
<p>"Always." </p>
<p>"Hey guys, my grandma just called and said she wanted Sebastian and I at home. It was kinda weird actually." I tell the group. </p>
<p>We pay for our bills and all head out. </p>
<p>"Dylan! Follow me!" I yell over at him. </p>
<p>"Gotcha!" He yells back. </p>
<p>Lillian hops in the drivers seat this time and I get Sebastian buckled up in his car seat and then I get into the car myself. </p>
<p>We turn the radio up loud and sing along to the music. I look over at Sebastian and see him Dancing in his seat and I giggle at him. </p>
<p>The car ride home was amazing. It's moments like this that mean so much to me. </p>
<p>Soon we were pulling up to the house. </p>
<p>Lillian and I were still singing a song and dancing around outside of the car. While I was helping Sebastian out I hear Dylan and Rose join in as well. </p>
<p>I lift Sebastian up into my arms and decided to carry him in. </p>
<p>As we get up to the door Dylan decided it was a good time to start a tickle war and I was his first victim. </p>
<p>I screamed and ran to the door but sadly I wasn't fast enough and was getting tickled to death while unlocking the door. I then tried to run in but I find myself running into something hard. </p>
<p>"Did I just run into the fucking door?" I say out loud while grabbing onto my now soar nose. </p>
<p>Suddenly I feel Sebastian hiding his face in my neck and I noticed how quiet it got. </p>
<p>I turn around to look at my friends and their eyes were all focused on something behind me. </p>
<p>I crunch my face up in confusion and immediately turn around.  </p>
<p>I instantly freeze. </p>
<p>Well I have some good news and some bad news. </p>
<p>The good news was that I didn't run into the door and embarrass myself any further. </p>
<p>The bad news was that Lord pervert himself was standing right in front of me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word count//: 7579</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Werewolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Damon immediately yells at us. </p>
<p>The loudness of his voice caused both Sebastian and I to jump. I quickly cover one of his ears with the hand that wasn't holding him up. Trying to shield his ears from Damon's screaming. </p>
<p>That action only made me very angry. I couldn't let another loud man come into my brothers life and scare him. </p>
<p>"What the fuck are you doing here pervert?" I ask him while walking around him to the living room so I could place Sebastian on a couch. Not paying much attention to him. </p>
<p>I sit him down on the couch and wrap one of the throw blankets around him to make sure he was extra comfortable. </p>
<p>"I'm actually here for you!" He states following me to the couch. </p>
<p>I turn around to face him and cross my arms. </p>
<p>"Why? Needed to find my grandma and tattletale on me for kicking you in between your legs? Did you tell her you kissed me without consent as well, pervert?" I say angrily. </p>
<p>I hear a small gasp and I look over at my friends. </p>
<p>All of their eyes were wide open and so were their mouths. Except for Roses who's mouth was covered by her hands. She was the one who gasped. </p>
<p>"Everyone sit down now." Damon says rolling his eyes and walking away aggressively. </p>
<p>Everyone immediately walks over the the couch as fast as they can but was I really going to do what this asshole told me to? </p>
<p>No. </p>
<p>"No." I simply say. Making sure to mess with my nails so he knows I'm bored. </p>
<p>He turns around so fast I wouldn't be surprised if he got whiplash. </p>
<p>"No?" He says repeating me. </p>
<p>"Yes, that's what I said." I roll my eyes at him. </p>
<p>Was he deaf? If he was I knew some sign language and could do translate for him. </p>
<p>"Sit. Down." He says threw gritted teeth. </p>
<p>"Make. Me." I say trying to copy his annoying tone. </p>
<p>I could tell that really pushed his buttons and he swiftly started to move closer to me causing everyone in the room to go crazy and yell at him to stop or calm down. They even went to grab him and try to pull him away. </p>
<p>We came face to face- actually he was extremely tall and stood way over me but you get the point. </p>
<p>I huff in annoyance at all of them. </p>
<p>So dramatic. </p>
<p>Honestly when he got close enough I was just going to do what I did to him in the library. </p>
<p>I turn around and look at Sebastian. The scared look on his face instantly made all the anger disappear. </p>
<p>"Hey, it's okay." I whisper to him and pick him up and huff him. </p>
<p>"I'm going to take Sebastian to bed." I say out load and start walking to the stairs. </p>
<p>"NO, GET BACK HERE!" I hear Damon yell and loud footsteps following behind me. </p>
<p>My fight or flight instantly kicks in and I find myself screaming and running as best as I could while carrying a 5 year old and going up steps. </p>
<p>I run to my room and slam the door shut and run to hide in my closet. </p>
<p>I could hear everyone yelling at the crazy man as he was still trying to follow me. </p>
<p> The sounds of stomping feet got louder and soon I knew they were all in the room. </p>
<p>I felt Sebastian start to squeeze me and tight as he could and I squeezed him back to try and comfort him. </p>
<p>Suddenly it got very quiet. </p>
<p>I heard footsteps approaching my door and my heart started to beat like crazy. </p>
<p>I felt a tear run down my cheek. </p>
<p>This situation remained me of all the multiple times my brother and I had to hide away from my father when he was drunk and out of control. </p>
<p>The door opened and it was him. </p>
<p>My Father? </p>
<p>My Father was at the door. </p>
<p>I started shaking extremely bad and I pushed Sebastian as close to me as I could get him. </p>
<p>He started to get closer and honestly that's the last thing I remember before the world around me went dark. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </p>
<p>I woke up to the sun shining brightly in my face. </p>
<p>I roll over and groan. </p>
<p>Hold up... I instantly jump up. </p>
<p>"That asshole! I'm going to kill him!" I yell out loud. </p>
<p>I'm not going to allow anyone to scare me like that anymore. Let alone allow someone to scare my brother. </p>
<p>I hear a small noise and look to see Sebastian sound asleep in my bed. </p>
<p>"I'm going to kill that jerk!" I whisper. </p>
<p>Wait, I saw my Father? </p>
<p>I think hard for a moment and realize it wasn't my father I saw. I was just so scared that in the moment Damon looked like him. </p>
<p>I look down to see that I'm still in my school uniform. </p>
<p>I quickly get up and start stripping. </p>
<p>Once I left in only my bra &amp; panties I hear something. </p>
<p>"Mhmm." Someone grunts out. </p>
<p>That was too deep to be Sebastian. </p>
<p>I turn around and see the devil himself shirtless on my couch. </p>
<p>"You!" I whisper yelled and pointed my finger at him. </p>
<p>I grab the closest thing to me to attack him And of course with my luck I grabbed a pillow. So when I started beating him with it I could tell it wasn't having any affect. </p>
<p>In one swift move the pillow was taken from my hands and I found myself laying on the couch. </p>
<p>"What the fuck?" I whisper. </p>
<p>I try to move but a pair of strong hands are pinning my arms down. </p>
<p>I looked up at him and gave him the most evilest look I could muster up and was about to cuss him out but a hand soon landed over my mouth. </p>
<p>"Just listen alright!" He whispered to me. </p>
<p>Like I had any choice at the moment. </p>
<p>"I just wanted to apologize for last night. I didn't mean to scare you or your brother like that. After you passed out your grandma almost killed me before telling me about your past. If I would have had any idea I would have been more gentle with the both of you." </p>
<p>Something about how he said that made me believe that he was being honest. </p>
<p>I felt his chest relax onto mine. </p>
<p>The warmth that radiated from his naked chest reminded me that I, myself was almost completely naked. </p>
<p>And of course my body choses this moment to get all fired up. </p>
<p>I tried to look around the room to focus on anything else but my eyes shift to Damon's face as I hear him take a deep breath in. </p>
<p>"Please don't do this right now. I can hardly keep control around you." The large man begs. </p>
<p>Control? </p>
<p>Oh, what a perv! </p>
<p>While he was distracted I fling him off and he hits the floor hard and land with an "oof". </p>
<p>A small noise causes us both to look over at my bed. </p>
<p>I saw a small body roll over a whine but I could tell Sebastian was still asleep. </p>
<p>"If you don't mind!" I whisper yelled at the man on the floor. "I'd like to change my clothes in peace!" </p>
<p>I walk over to my closet and shut the door. </p>
<p>When I hear him walking down the stairs I finally strip off my undergarments and put some clean ones on. </p>
<p>Thank goodness it was Saturday. I thought about how we had a 5 day weekend off of school and get excited! </p>
<p>The town takes certain days off to train harder but let's be honest, you would never catch me doing all that. </p>
<p>I throw on a pair of black leggings and a white t-shirt and a pair of fluffy socks. </p>
<p>Then I walk into the bathroom and brush my hair and teeth. </p>
<p>Then I go back into my bedroom to wake up the little Angel who was sleeping in my bed.</p>
<p>"Hey buddy. Time to wake up." I say. </p>
<p>He stirs awake and smiles at me. </p>
<p>"Breakfast?" He says immediately. </p>
<p>I giggle, "Okay, let's go downstairs." </p>
<p>He hops up and we head down my bedroom stairs. I stop at his room really fast so that he could change into so new clothes and then we made our way to the kitchen.</p>
<p>I see my grandmother sitting at the table with a book in her hand. </p>
<p>"Goodmorning my loves." She smiles at us. </p>
<p>I look over to see Damon stuffing his face.</p>
<p>Someone was hungry. </p>
<p>I sit down and start filling my plate up and helping Sebastian fill his. </p>
<p>We eat and Sebastian talks to me about school. </p>
<p>I finish my plate and finish everything off by drinking my ice water. </p>
<p>"Okay let's talk now." I hear Damon say and I see him looking at my grandma. </p>
<p>She gives me a sad smile, "Do you remember when I told you a few weeks ago that soon we would need to have an important conversation?" </p>
<p>"Yes I do." </p>
<p>"It's time." She says. </p>
<p>"Okay. Go ahead. You have my full attention." I say crossing my arms. </p>
<p>"Well... this world is a lot different then you've been taught. There are different creations walking upon the planet other than humans. I think maybe your parents didn't tell you all this because they wanted to protect you from certain things." </p>
<p>"What do my parents have to do with this conversation? Just spit it out already." I say annoyed. </p>
<p>"You're parents were these creatures..." she says slowly. </p>
<p>"What creatures!" </p>
<p>"Werewolves!" She spits out. </p>
<p>I stop for a moment. </p>
<p>Didn't I read a book about those not too long ago? </p>
<p>"Look if you're mad at me for reading that stupid book from your office, then I'm sorry!" I yell. </p>
<p>"What book?" grandma asks. </p>
<p>"The werewolf book. Ya know, the green book that had the word 'Werewolf' written in gold letters?"</p>
<p>"Oh so if you read it then you basically already know everything?" She says. </p>
<p>"I barley read it. It was boring." Although I loved reading the book just didn't catch my attention. I read about a man who could transform or as the book said "shift" into a wolf and that's where I stopped.</p>
<p>"Of course." Damon says and rolls his eyes. </p>
<p>"Shut up, perv. This has nothing to do with you." I yell at him. </p>
<p>"Oh, this has everything to do with me." He says.</p>
<p>"Yeah? How?" I yell and standing up. My chair making an ugly dragging noise. </p>
<p>"BECAUSE YOURE MY MATE!" He yells and copies my by standing up. </p>
<p>His words shock me. </p>
<p>"HA! YOUR MATE? I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THAT MEANS AND I AM NOT YOUR MATE! ID NEVER DATE YOU! DONT THINK YOU CAN PULL THAT WORD ON ME JUST BECAUSE IM NEW TO STONECOAST!" </p>
<p>"Obviously, you have no clue what that word means because you're wrong." He laughs and sits back down. </p>
<p>"Oh yeahhh, I so sure my own cousin and friends have been lying to me since I got here!" </p>
<p>"Yes, honestly everyone has except your brother." He says crossing his arms over his head and relaxing. </p>
<p>Out of anger I of course make a very wise decision. </p>
<p>I dip my hand into the gravy bowl and scoop out as much as I can I fling it on him. </p>
<p>I swiftly grab my brother and walk away from him but not before saying, "Fuck off." </p>
<p>I didn't want to look at my grandmas face after pulling that stunt. She'd probably kill me later for that but whatever. </p>
<p>I walk upstairs and grab my keys before pulling out a backpack and putting some clothes into it and other necessities. Then Sebastian followed me to his bedroom and I do the same. </p>
<p>Then I pick him up once more and start my walk to the front door.  </p>
<p>"Where are you going?" I hear Damon say. </p>
<p>I roll my eyes, "I'm leaving." </p>
<p>It really was a simple plan. I had already packed and I was going to drive till I felt like stopping. </p>
<p>"You can't leave. You're only 17." </p>
<p>I zip around and stare him dead in the eyes. </p>
<p>"I fucking dare you to stop me." </p>
<p>With that statement I walk out the door and to my car. </p>
<p>Once Sebastian and I were in the car I look up to see my grandma with tears in her eyes. </p>
<p>The sight broke my heart but honestly I didn't want to deal with any of this at the moment. </p>
<p>I'd just call her later to make sure she's alright and to let her know we're fine. </p>
<p>And with that I started my journey to who knows where. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word count//: 2125</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Coloring Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I found myself in a dark room only illuminated by a small fireplace. This was a room I've grown very accustomed to over the last few weeks. </p>
<p>This is the room I where I always meet my mystery man at. </p>
<p>The door at the front of the room opens and he stalks towards me. </p>
<p>He gently grabs my face with his rough hands and softly kisses my forehead. </p>
<p>"Baby." </p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>"I'm closer to you then you think. I'm going to find you and I'm going to bring you back to my castle and lock you up. Then punish you for being a bad girl."</p>
<p>——————————————————</p>
<p>I suddenly jerked up and gasped loudly. </p>
<p>I looked around the room frantically. </p>
<p>It was the hotel room Sebastian and I decided to stop at two nights ago. </p>
<p>"It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream." I whispered to myself trying to calm down. </p>
<p>I look over to see Sebastian on the floor in front of his coloring book staring at me. </p>
<p>"Sissy, it was just a bad dream. You okay now." He says and gives me a small smile. </p>
<p>I smile back at him. </p>
<p>Such a sweet boy. </p>
<p>I think back to my dream. </p>
<p>My brain pieces together a few things and my heart drops to my stomach. </p>
<p>I knew who the man in my dreams are but it couldn't be, could it? </p>
<p>I mean I didn't even know him when I started having these dreams. </p>
<p>But the voice matched and the body type matched. </p>
<p>How is it even possible that I've been dreaming about Damon? </p>
<p>I groan loudly and look over to the clock in the night stand to see it was 3:24pm. </p>
<p>That nap didn't last long. </p>
<p>We should probably go get some lunch. </p>
<p>"Hey lets go grab some lunch and see what we can do before it gets dark." I say and roll out of bed. </p>
<p>"I'm think about some stir fry, what about you?" I say while grabbing my shoes. </p>
<p>"That sounds good." He says and quickly hops off of the floor and puts his coloring back onto the desk in the room. </p>
<p>I slip my shoes on and Sebastian does as well and we head out the door. </p>
<p>"How about we walk around town and see what there is to do?" I suggest.  </p>
<p>We walk to the elevator and head down to the lobby.</p>
<p>We walk out of the building and I stop and just look around. </p>
<p>This place was packed. </p>
<p>People were everywhere looking at all the attractions. </p>
<p>Sebastian holds my hand and just looks around as well. We start to walk and I feel a stare on me and my body starts to feel funny. </p>
<p>I nervously stop and look around. </p>
<p>We have hardly even walked past the hotel building. </p>
<p>I look around at all the people and all the faces when suddenly my eyes land on a certain pair of brown ones at least a mile up the street at a corner. </p>
<p>I gulp. </p>
<p>Damon. </p>
<p>My heart started beating fast and I could feel my hands starting to sweat. </p>
<p>"Sebastian... run back to the room. Run as fast as you can and do not look back." The words flowed out of my mouth calmly but with one look at my trembling body one could tell I was terrified. </p>
<p>Sebastian immediately turned around and ran and I followed behind him. </p>
<p>I took one look back to the street corner to see he was no longer there. </p>
<p>And fear filled my body. </p>
<p>I wanted to scream. </p>
<p>How did he find us? I hadn't told anyone where I went. </p>
<p>We ran into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed I started to pace around in the small area frantically. </p>
<p>Our hotel room was on the ninth floor of the building and I used a fake name when I bought the room so he shouldn't be able to find us. </p>
<p>I prayed in my mind that I had mad a mistake and it wasn't really him. </p>
<p>The doors open and we run back to our room in the middle of the long hallway. </p>
<p>Once we were both in I quickly slammed the door shut and locked all the locks. </p>
<p>I picked Sebastian up and put him on the bed then quickly turned all the lights off and shut the curtains. </p>
<p>We were left in a dark room with very little light. </p>
<p>I run back over to Sebastian and get close to his ear so I can whisper. </p>
<p>"There is a bad man that saw us and I don't know if he followed us so I want you to be very quiet okay." I looked up to his face and I could tell he was scared but he nodded anyways. </p>
<p>My heart broke at the sight. </p>
<p>I picked him up and sat back down on the bed and cradled him in my arms. </p>
<p>He hid his face in my neck. </p>
<p>My eyes stayed glued to the crack under the door. </p>
<p>My heart was beating so fast. </p>
<p>The only reason I haven't had a full blown out anxiety attack was because I knew I had to protect Sebastian. </p>
<p>Suddenly everything seemed quite. </p>
<p>Too quiet. </p>
<p>Then I could hear Loud footsteps echoing through the hallway. </p>
<p>They got closer and closer to the room till I could seem two shoes in front of the crack. </p>
<p>I held my breathe as they stopped right in front out the door. </p>
<p>They stayed still and then slowly walked off. </p>
<p>I let the air out of my lungs then took a few deep breaths and fall back into the bed in relief. </p>
<p>Suddenly the door came crashing into the room and I quickly jumped up and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. </p>
<p>Tears ran down my face and I began to sob loudly as I held Sebastian close to me. I could feel his little hands holding on to my shirt tightly. </p>
<p>There was a knock at the door and I let out another loud sob. </p>
<p>I backed up until my back hit the cold tile wall. </p>
<p>"Go away!" I screamed hoping someone would hear and come help us. </p>
<p>"You know I can't do that Baby. Please just come out before I have to kick this door in too." He says and sighs. </p>
<p>"I won't open the door. Leave!" </p>
<p>Everything gets quite again before the bathroom door comes off the hinges as well. </p>
<p>I screamed at the top of my lungs and dropped to my knees. </p>
<p>Quickly a cloth was placed over my mouth and nose and I looked at the big brown eyes in from of me. </p>
<p>My body was trembling so hard. </p>
<p>I hugged Sebastian tightly. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Is all I hear before the world around me goes black. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word count//: 1137</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am suddenly awoken by the awful feeling of being nauseous. </p>
<p>I quickly jump out of bed and run into the bathroom. </p>
<p>As soon as I make it to the toilet my stomach empty's itself. </p>
<p>The smell of the clean toilet water made me feel sicker. </p>
<p>I don't know how long I was in the bathroom before I finally looked around the room. </p>
<p>"What the fuck?" I whisper to myself. </p>
<p>How did I get here? </p>
<p>I then remembered everything that happened. The disaster that occurred at the hotel. </p>
<p>Oh gosh, where's Sebastian? I hope he's safe. </p>
<p>"Cussing isn't very ladylike." I hear the very familiar voice of my kidnapper say and my eyes immediately find him sitting on the couch in my room. </p>
<p>How did he hear me from that far away?</p>
<p>"If I had a dollar for everytime someone pointed out how much I cuss, I'd have a shit ton of fucking money." I fire back at him. I was pissed at him. </p>
<p>He sighs and sits up and slides his hands into his pockets and slowly starts to walk closer to me. </p>
<p>I immediately scoot as far away from him as I can which wasn't that far because before I knew it my back had hit a wall. </p>
<p>He stops walking and stand still and just blankly stares at me. </p>
<p>"Look, you need to understand that under no circumstances will I ever hurt you." He says sadly but then smirks."Unless you want me to." </p>
<p>"Where is Sebastian." I says ignoring his whole comment. </p>
<p>"He should be downstairs eating lunch right about now." </p>
<p>"Did you drug him too? You know he's just a little boy! He's only five years old, Damon! FIVE!" I yell getting sick at the thought. </p>
<p>"I only drugged you. I wouldn't be able to drug him anyways. What I had wouldn't be strong enough for him." He says, shrugging his shoulders. </p>
<p>I look at him crazy before saying, "Lets think about this. If I'm 17 and it worked perfectly fine on me, don't you think it would have taken out a 5 year old boy?" </p>
<p>I'm really starting to question this mans sanity. </p>
<p>"He has lycan blood in him. The chloroform at most would probably make him dizzy at this age but there's no way it would knock him out."</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes at him, "You're fucking crazy."</p>
<p>I haven't even been awake for five minutes and he's already starting back up with the werewolf bullshit. </p>
<p>"How long was I out for?" I say and look down at my hands awkwardly. </p>
<p>Surly not that long ? I did sleep through the whole trip back to Maine though. </p>
<p>"A day and a half. Almost two full days." He said. </p>
<p>I just blink. </p>
<p>Almost two fucking days?!?! What the hell!! </p>
<p>"You must not have been sleeping well while you were on your little vacation. Any bad dreams?" He said and smirked like he knew about them. </p>
<p>My mind started to wander back to the dreams and how I had pieced together that Damon was the man I was dreaming about. </p>
<p>"How..how did you know about that?" I gulped feeling heat rise to my cheeks. </p>
<p>"Because they were my dreams." He says cockily with that stupid smirk plastered on his stupid face. </p>
<p> I wanted to tell him that I didn't believe him but I couldn't. I started having those annoying dreams weeks before I met Damon and yet my mind had already seemed to know his figure and voice. Yet, if those were Damon's dreams why would he kiss me the way he did? It just all seems impossible. </p>
<p>I was brought back to the real world by hearing Damon saying, "Can you stop doing that?"</p>
<p>"Stop doing what?" I looked at him like he was a mad man because honestly I couldn't tell you the difference between the two. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Baby, please just get up. We need to talk. Everyone is waiting for you downstairs." </p>
<p>I feel big warm hands wrap around my waist and my eyes open so wide I was afraid they'd pop out. </p>
<p>He picks me up and stands me on my feet. </p>
<p>His big hands stayed on my waist and I looked from them to his face to see him already looking at me. </p>
<p>Gosh, he really was a giant compared to me. How would we even kiss at this awkward height difference? </p>
<p>Wow, wait- curse my brain for thinking about kissing this lunatic. How could my brain betray me like this!</p>
<p>I sighed and pulled myself out of my thoughts and lightly pushed him off of me. </p>
<p>He waited a few seconds before descending to the staircase. </p>
<p>"Please come downstairs." Was all I heard from him before he stomped down the stairs. <br/>I took a quick look in the mirror and cringed at my own image. </p>
<p>I need to wash up and change clothes. </p>
<p>I quickly strip and take a fast shower just so I wouldn't be keeping anyone waiting downstairs. </p>
<p>I hope out and quickly brush my teeth before walking into my closet. </p>
<p>I threw in a simple black tank top some basic jeans and some tennis shoes that Lillian picked out for me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I then towel dry my hair and throw it up in a quick messy bun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I started to descend down the stairs and decided it was best if I sneaked down the stairs so that I could peep in on what they're talking about before I have to speak with them myself. </p>
<p>I mentally three a fit because I already knew I was not ready for the conversation I was about to be apart of. </p>
<p>I quickly tip toed into the living room and to the corner of the room to see if I could hear anyone talking. </p>
<p>"Baby, what are doing?" I hear coming from behind me. </p>
<p>I jump in fright and cover my mouth as I screamed. </p>
<p>I look to see that it was my grandma. </p>
<p>"Well, I didn't hear anyone speaking so I got nervous and thought someone may have broken in and killed so all so I snuck down here so that if there was a crazy ass dude in here trying to kill everyone I could sneak up behind him and whack him in the head with something hard and get my revenge for him killing you all." I say awkwardly but smile at the end because I'm honestly so proud at myself for lying that well. I mean let's be real, I deserve some type of medal for that lie. </p>
<p>"Oh." Grandma says. "Well... that seems reasonable. Anyways I've missed you and I wish I could spend time just talking to you but the King says we must talk about this now Baby." She says sadly. </p>
<p>"Well what if I don't wanna talk?" I say and cross my arms. </p>
<p>"Please, I promise everything will be okay. A little different but overall okay." She tried to comfort me. </p>
<p>"I'm only doing this for you. Not that asshole." I whisper to her. </p>
<p>She smiles and nods her head. "Before we talk I want you to come eat some lunch. I was told you got a little sick this morning and I just want to make sure you're okay." </p>
<p>Ah, grandma definitely knew the key to my heart. </p>
<p>I walk into the dining room with grandma and see all my family and my friends sitting at the table talking, laughing, and most importantly eating. </p>
<p>I mentally took a picture of the moment. </p>
<p>I say hello to everyone and take a seat. </p>
<p>My grandma places a full plate in front of me and I start chowing down. </p>
<p>Shortly after I hear Damon say, "Let hurry up and get this over with." </p>
<p>He was sitting at the bar with a cup of water in his hand. </p>
<p>"Can't it just wait a minute? I mean it's not so important that I need to leave my plate half empty." I roll my eyes at him. </p>
<p>Hey, a growing girl needs her food. </p>
<p>The room gets awkwardly quiet and everything just looks at Damon. </p>
<p>He finally stopped starring me down and noticed all the eyes on him and he looked around at them all just to sigh sit his drink down and start walking to the table. </p>
<p>He kept his gaze on me so I knew he was walking to me and I did what I thought was best and that was to quickly slip under the table just to crawl to the other side and jump up so he couldn't get near me. I did not trust that crackhead. </p>
<p>"Baby, stop running away! I'm tired of your childish games. Get over here now!" He growls and starts walking around the table so I quickly run to the other side. </p>
<p>"Stop this madness! Come here!"</p>
<p>Ooooooo, someone is grumpy. </p>
<p>No fun. </p>
<p>We run around the table a few more times and when I realize he's not gonna stop I quickly run the the closest room and lock myself in. I place my back on the door and catch my breath. </p>
<p>I thought I said I was going to stop running? </p>
<p>Suddenly the door is banged on three hard times. </p>
<p>"I swear I will kick this one down just like the last one! Unlock it and come out now! He yells. </p>
<p>"I'm standing directly behind it so if you kick it down I'll be kicked down along with it." If that rock head kicks this damn door down while I'm behind it I'm swear I'll beat him with it. </p>
<p>I imagine the scenario and immediately start dying of laughter. </p>
<p>"She's going crazy in there. She's literally laughing at nothing." I hear him tell someone. </p>
<p>"Actually, Damon, I was imagining how funny it would be to beat your head in with the door! Maybe if I do that it'll knock your brain cells back into place!" </p>
<p>I hear footsteps walking away and I slide down the door and look around the room, bored. </p>
<p>Soon I heard a tiny knock on the door and a nickname I had come more accustomed to them my real name. </p>
<p>"Sissy, I come in?" Sebastian says in his small voice. </p>
<p>I peed under the door to make sure someone wasn't using him as bate. When I only see his tiny feet I quickly unlocked and yanked him into the room. Quickly locking the door behind him. I bend down to him and he immediately hugs me back. I don't know how long we stayed like this but I wish it could last forever. </p>
<p>I finally pulled back a little and smiled at him. </p>
<p>I moved his hair out of his face and said "I've missed you so much. Are you okay?" </p>
<p>"I'm scared." </p>
<p>"I know. I am too but I'll protect you. Alway." </p>
<p>He raises his arms up and I scoop him up. </p>
<p>"Let's do this." I whisper to Sebastian but mainly myself. </p>
<p>"Look, you people need to say what you need to say and be done with it. This is scaring Sebastian and I just can't allow that." I say loudly so that everyone get the point. </p>
<p>"Baby please sit down and just let grandma speak." Lillian begs. </p>
<p>I missed her so much. When I left I didn't contact anyone. I just needed a break. Looking at her was different though. I remember what Damon saying about her lying to me. </p>
<p>I bite the inside of my cheek for a moment before walking over to a empty arm chair and taking a seat. Sebastian soon got comfortable and laid down on me. </p>
<p>"Let's get this over with." I say sarcastically. </p>
<p> My grandma clears her throat, "Baby, I know you don't want to believe any of what I tried to explain to you before you left but it was all true. I understand how crazy it all sounds . Trust me, I really do, but this is the world you were born into and that cannot be changed. You can take you time processing but soon you must come to terms with it all. If not for you then for Sebastian because he is a full blooded Lycan. When he turns 16 he will shift for the first time into a wolf and he will need you to be there for him because you play the most important roll in his life." She takes a breath and continues. "Please just listen to me."</p>
<p>I looked down at my little brother and wanted to cry. We finally get away from my father and we end up here.</p>
<p>I guess it's finally time to listen to all of this. </p>
<p>"I'm listening." I tried to sound annoyed just so no one could tell how upset I was. </p>
<p>"A long time ago a woman who went by the name of Serena unlocked something inside of her that gave her very great powers, that magic gained its energy from the moon. So she soon became known as the Moon Goddess. She stayed on the moon itself for many years and then came back to earth or as werewolves and lycans call it Terra, but because she was terribly lonely she came back to Terra. While visiting the only companionship she had was from a pack of wild wolves. She fell in love with them and soon came up with the idea to mend together a human spirit and a wolf spirit. She had created a pack of young humans and placed the spirit of a wolf inside of them. They were only babies so she raised them to the age of sixteen. At that age she decided to let their wolf spirits awake from their slumber. They went through a painful experience that we call the shift. It is where a sixteen year old child physically shifts into their wolf spirits form and fully connects with that part of them. The children loved their wolves tremendously and they felt complete. She named them werewolfs. The children loved their wolves so much that they spoke to no one else. Once your wolf is awoke you are able to speak with them through something we call a mindlink in your head. The Moon Goodness got upset at this so she decided on their 17th birthday they shall fall in love with someone who shall be their forever. Their soulmate. Their soulmate or as we usually call is, Mate is exactly what you think. A person designed perfectly for you and you are designed perfectly for them. The werewolves at 17 met their mates but still were much more in love with their wolves so she decided to push things up a notch. She made the werewolves madly in love with their mates. She wanted them to be able to also live normal human lives. She told them that they shall bite their mates on a spot located on their necks to mark them. This action would help strengthen the bond between the two mates. Then after the mark the female wolves fell into something called a heat. It's a very dangerous and painful thing. It's a lot to explain so I can tell you about that later. When the mate smells the heat they becomes much more possessive and the Moon Goodness did this to hurry up with the mating process. This is the final stage to complete the mating. Basically it's just when the two make love, if you didn't get that already. Her werewolves grew and died off. So she made many more werewolf's and a new species called the Lycan. The only difference between the two is that the lycans could fully and half shift. We are everything a werewolf is times one hundred. She created Lycans so that we could protect the werewolves and keep the breads strong. We do not look down upon werewolves though and they do not have to look up to us. We try to keep the peace. Soon the wolves and lycans grew greedy and power hungry so the Moon Goodness put her Lycans and werewolves into categories. At the bottom is a primary werewolf or Lycan who are just regular, then you have your gammas who are peace keepers, betas who are second in command, elders to help give advice, and Alphas and Lunas. This helped the creatures but soon more trouble came along. Other creatures soon started to kill the breads off so the Moon Goodness decided to create the ultimate protection for them. She called them Moon Angels. She gave them a look different but beautiful look from the wolves and lycans so that they would know how superior they really are. Moon Angels have a wolf and angel spirit. They are stronger than anything else that planet earth inhabitants. Sadly evil creatures grew jealous of them and killed them off with weapons created from hell. The Moon Goodness became very angry and made a promise to the earth that everytime the darkness was almost as strong as the good in the world she would send a Moon Angel down to protect our race. The Moon Angel would stand beside us and help fight our wars but then soon sacrifice their Angel form which would make the spirit send out a nuclear wave of light that would kill all the darkness in the world. She said she would do this till the end of Terra's exciting." Grandma stopped for a moment. </p>
<p>"You see your parents were the alpha and luna of a pack called Red Rock. How they hid you from this world and why they did is a mystery to me. Sebastian is a full blooded Lycan. He will need you to be there for him through all of this." She says and the room becomes quite and I can feel everyone's eyes on me. </p>
<p>"Yeah? If this is all true why haven't I shifted or found a mate?" I say at look at grandma confused. </p>
<p>"Baby, my sweet Baby, have you ever noticed that you look different from all of us?" She says and tears start to swell in her eyes. </p>
<p>"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" I'm so confused?? </p>
<p>"The Moon Goodness created the Moon Angel to look 100% different from the wolves and Lycans."</p>
<p>"You're saying I'm supposed to be the one to save you all?" This had to be a joke? I'm only 17. </p>
<p>"If what you're saying is true then prove it." </p>
<p>I hear a growl from Damon and I look over to him. </p>
<p>"Why do you need proof? Can't you just believe her? You want proof? I'll show you proof." He growls and shoots up from his seat and scoops me up and throws me over his shoulders. </p>
<p>Sebastian immediately screams. </p>
<p>I kick the man, I punch his back, and I screamed right in his ear but that doesn't stop him from walking into the woods beside grandmas house and dropping me on the ground. </p>
<p>I rub my butt trying to make the pain go away. </p>
<p>"Damon please not today, she's already learned so much, it doesn't need to be like this!" I hear grandma yelling from behind us. </p>
<p>I get up and ball my fist up. </p>
<p>I'm just gonna kill him. </p>
<p>I am really going to hurt him. </p>
<p>He starts taking his shirt off and I instantly cover my eyes. </p>
<p>"Ewwwwww!" I yell. </p>
<p>"NO! OPEN THEM!" He growls in such a powerful tone I couldn't help but to open them. </p>
<p>I'm going to piss myself if he keeps doing that. </p>
<p>He strips down to his underwear and crouches on the ground. </p>
<p>His eyes made contact with mine and I hear the grossest sound yet in my lifetime. </p>
<p>The sound of a bone snapping. </p>
<p>I snap my hand over my mouth to keep from barfing. </p>
<p>The sounds continued for what seems like forever. </p>
<p>All the bones in his body pop out of place and soon hair start to sprout from his body. </p>
<p>My eyes fill with tears at the horrendous sight. My legs give out and I drop to my knees. </p>
<p>Before I knew it a giant black wolf stood in the place of Damon. </p>
<p>It growled lowly and I did the thing Ive been best at lately. </p>
<p>I run. </p>
<p>I pushed my legs as hard as I could. </p>
<p>"BABY DONT RUN! HES A WOLF, HE WILL JUST CHASE YOU DOWN!" I hear someone yell but I can't stop. </p>
<p>That thing was a monster. </p>
<p>I push my legs harder and harder as I went deeper into the thick woods. </p>
<p>I could barely see because of the tears filling up in my eyes. </p>
<p>I looked behind me for a spilt second to attempt to see if the beast was catching up with me and sure enough it was right behind me. </p>
<p>I screamed at the top of my lungs and tried to push my legs harder. </p>
<p>Suddenly, I crashing down. </p>
<p>I screamed again and turned over quickly to see the beast right on top of me. </p>
<p>I sobbed loudly as the monster just stared down at me. </p>
<p>I to scoot back but the thing growled at me. </p>
<p>Complete fear took over my body. I was crying so hard I couldn't see. My ears were ringing and I could feel drool running down my chest. </p>
<p>In that moment I thought I was going to die. </p>
<p>Soon the horrible sounds of bones breaking filled my ears and I started to scream again. My body was so numb I couldn't tell you if it was the monster again or if it was my own bones. </p>
<p>I open my eyes a crack and see an outline of Damon on top of me. </p>
<p>I try everything I can to get him off of me but he grabs my hands and pins them above my head. </p>
<p>"Do you remember what your grandma said about mates?" He whispers in my ear. </p>
<p>I nod my head while sobbing just hoping and praying that this would all be over soon. </p>
<p>"We are mates. You are my mate and I am yours. We were created to love one another till the end of our times. We are soulmates, Baby." </p>
<p>Without even thinking I quickly brought my hand up and smack him as hard as I can. This causes him to let go of my hands and allow me to slip out from under him and run. </p>
<p>At first at dragged my legs along with me till I could crawl with them and then eventually run as best as I could at the moment. </p>
<p>I make it just to the inside of the house and then I lose my lunch. </p>
<p>The more I thought about the awful noise and they way his bones broke the more I threw up. </p>
<p>I feel people run up to me and I look to see Lillian and Sebastian. </p>
<p>She instantly grabs my hair and holds it and pats my back. </p>
<p>But all I could do was look at my little brother with a tear stained face and I threw up my lunch and sobbed. </p>
<p>My mind couldn't even process anything at the moment. </p>
<p>"Tell her we are mates." I heard Damon yell to someone from behind me. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I hear my grandma cry out. </p>
<p>There's no way in hell I'd ever agree to play along to this sick fantasy. </p>
<p>"I don't want a mate!" I sob out. </p>
<p>"The Moon Goddess chose to pair us together theres nothing you can do about it." I hear him say. </p>
<p>"GO AWAY!" I screen at him. </p>
<p>I tried to get up to slam the door on him but I ended up slipping in my own throw up and getting it all over me. </p>
<p>This makes me cry harder. </p>
<p>I feel big hands help lift me up. </p>
<p>"Let go of me you don't own me!" I try to pull away but my legs were just jello and he ended up pulling me closer to him. </p>
<p>I knew when he did this the throw up on my clothes got onto him and that pleased me. </p>
<p>"You're wrong. I own you just as much as you own me." He says. </p>
<p>"Tell me Baby, was your body sore at all while you were away from me?" </p>
<p>"No" I blurt out not even thinking about what he said. </p>
<p>He rolls his eyes at me. "You remember those dreams? Those annoying dreams you had every night, yeah they were mine like I told you earlier. You were seeing what I wanted you to. I was able to show you those dreams to help the mating process. Did you know that The longer you ignore the bond, our bond, the worse you will start to feel? The worse I'll start to feel?"</p>
<p>"Let it all happen then." I say and pull myself out of his grasp. </p>
<p>"In two days time you will be living in my castle with me. I'm not giving you a choice. So you better have everything ready by then or I will come get you myself and trust me, you don't want that."</p>
<p>"No I will not! I'm 17. I have school that I finish this year and friends and I have my grandma and my family here and most importantly my brother is here so this is where I will stay." </p>
<p>"If you want to make arrangements about school and your brother you can come to the castle tomorrow and we will discuss it but I have some business to attend to so I have to leave." He says and walks out the door. </p>
<p>"Fucking jackass!" I scream at him and slam the door. </p>
<p>I start to sob again and I feel someone hug me. </p>
<p>"Hey, it's been a long day. Let's go get you cleaned up and in bed." This was Lillian. </p>
<p>I simply nod my head and let her guide me up the stairs. </p>
<p>She helps me short and get some comfortable and clean clothes on. I was grateful for her help because my mind was completely gone. </p>
<p>She puts me in bed and tucks me in. </p>
<p>Before I pass out I hear a quick conversation. </p>
<p>"Do you think she'll be okay?" I hear a worried Lillian say. </p>
<p>"It was a rough day, yes but she'll be okay. She's incredible strong and if anyone can get through this she can." My grandma replied. </p>
<p>I feel a small body cuddle up to me and that's all it took for me to enter dream land. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word count//: 4410</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Mates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up early the next morning and debated on if I wanted to go to school or not. </p>
<p>I wanted to just lay in bed with Sebastian all day and pretend like yesterday did not happen. </p>
<p>All I could think about that awful sound. </p>
<p>The thought that everyone around me was a werewolf or lycan scared the crap out of me. The only reason I was even going to acknowledge all of this was because apparently Sebastian was a werewolf and I'd support him through everything. Even super scary things that sound awful. </p>
<p>The image of my sweet brothers bones breaking in half and him turning into one of those monsters made me sickly sad. </p>
<p>I sigh and decide to go to school just so I could get out of this house. </p>
<p>I get up and go into my closet and change into my school uniform. </p>
<p>Then I head into the bathroom. I was honestly scared to look at myself in the mirror. </p>
<p>I slowly looked at myself. </p>
<p>"You look like shit."I whisper to myself. </p>
<p>I brush my teeth and hair and get that out of the way. </p>
<p>The I go through the few makeup products I have and and grab my concealer. </p>
<p>I put some one my dark eye bags and some on my eye lid to try and hide how red and swollen they were. Then I put on some mascara. </p>
<p>I walk back into my closet and grab a hoodie my school gave me. I was going to try my best and hide from the world today. </p>
<p>I check the time and go and wake Sebastian up. </p>
<p>"Hey buddy. Im going to school today but if you don't feel like going you can stay home today. I could even stay with you." </p>
<p>"It's okay." He smiles at me. Such a brave boy. </p>
<p>I walk with him to his room and get his uniform out. </p>
<p>"Meet me downstairs for breakfast when you're done getting ready okay?" </p>
<p>He just smiles and nods at me. </p>
<p>I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen and sit down. </p>
<p>"Oh, goodmorning dear! I don't think you'd go to school today. I understand if you don't want to. It's okay." She rambles. </p>
<p>I muster up as much courage as I can and put a brave face on. I don't want anyone thinking I'm weak and can't handle things. I don't even want to know what I looked like yesterday. </p>
<p>"No grandma it's okay! I feel pretty good today and I'd hate to miss school!" I lie and smile at her. </p>
<p>She gives me a small smile back. </p>
<p>"Okay, but if you need to come home at any point just call me and I'll come get you personally. I'll stay home today just in case." </p>
<p>"Grandma I'm fine. I promise." I lie again. </p>
<p>Sebastian hops down the stairs and comes to the table. </p>
<p>I make us both a plate and we eat in silence today. </p>
<p>"Hey, grandma? Do you think Roger could take us to school today?" I ask her while drinking some juice. </p>
<p>"I've already asked him too. He's outside waiting for the both of you." She says while looking down at her watch. "If you both want to get to school today you better hurry!"</p>
<p>We get up and go grab our backpacks and head out the door. </p>
<p>"I love you both! Have a good day!" Grandma yells from the door like always. </p>
<p>The car ride was quite. Sebastian had his eyes closed and was leaning on me the whole way. </p>
<p>We pulled up to his school and he said, "I wuv you." And hugged me. </p>
<p>He was such a brave boy. I wish I could be more like him. </p>
<p>Pulling up to my school was a different story. I didn't know if I was going to be able to get out of the car. </p>
<p>The fact that I knew almost everyone in that entire building could be a werewolf drove me crazy. </p>
<p>"Roger?" I say. </p>
<p>"Yes miss?" </p>
<p>"Are you a werewolf too?" </p>
<p>"Yes miss I am." </p>
<p>I sighed and got out of the car. Was anyone around me normal? </p>
<p>I flipped my hood over my head and walked into the building. </p>
<p>Right before I walked into my first class of the day I stopped at the door. </p>
<p>I decided I wasn't ready to see Lillian yet and I changed my direction to the library. </p>
<p>I peeked my head in and saw the librarian was going and I ran over to my corner and plopped onto my couch. I heard my phone vibrate and I go get it out. </p>
<p>I look to see a text from Lillian asking where I was and if I was okay. I then got a text from Dylan and Rose asking the same things. I guess Lillian messaged them when she saw I wasn't in first period. </p>
<p>I sigh and place my phone back into my bag. </p>
<p>I turn around and look out the window. </p>
<p>So werewolf's are real. Damn, I should have read that stupid book. I couldn't believe that this was all going on. Really my mind was everywhere at the moment. My family are a bunch of wolves and I'm a Moon Angle? Why would I be picked to be one? I'm not special. I'm not really great at anything. I knew the Moon Goddess could have picked a better candidate then me. I can't even run correctly for fuck sakes. </p>
<p>No offense to myself. </p>
<p>None taken. </p>
<p>I groan and flip back over. </p>
<p>Then I remembered how my grandma said that there would be a war and my Angel side would explode out like a nuclear bomb. What could that mean for me? What was going to happen to me in that moment? Was I going to die as well? Would I feel it at all? Or would it just be a normal thing and I'd go about my day like nothing happened? </p>
<p>And a war? What was I going to do to help out an army of giant dogs? </p>
<p>I mean let's be honest here the gym coach let's me sit and eat during class because I can't do anything correctly so what was I really going to do in a full blown out war? </p>
<p>And then my mind wonders over to Damon. He was as handsome as it gets but I really didn't know anything else about him. </p>
<p>My bad. I know he's a crazy pervert. </p>
<p>But really thought, was he smart? How old was he? What was his rank thingy? Would his parents like me? He didn't seem that nice and that was a big deal to me. </p>
<p>I really knew nothing about him. </p>
<p>He did have beautiful eyes that were the color of melted chocolate, and adorable curly hair that I wanted to run my hands through, a body that made me blush just by thinking about it, and his voice. His voice sounded like music to my ears. </p>
<p>Stop this Baby! This is not right! You are mad at him! </p>
<p>Yeah, I'm mad at him but it's not like he could read my mind or anything. </p>
<p>I freeze. </p>
<p>He couldn't could he....? </p>
<p>Hello, Damon? </p>
<p>I wait a few seconds. </p>
<p>If you can hear me you better tell me now before I kill you! </p>
<p>A few seconds go by and I assume it's safe to say he can't hear my thoughts but I'll have to ask him later. </p>
<p>Oh, later. I'm supposed to go see him at the castle to talk about school and moving. </p>
<p>There's no way in hell I'm going to leave my life behind and move into the castle with him. That's just crazy. I don't know who all lives there and I couldn't leave Sebastian. The castle definitely isn't safe with wolves running around it. </p>
<p>Wait. I wonder if the wolves that I saw fighting weeks ago were werewolf's. It would make sense if they were. </p>
<p>I just wanted things to be normal for once. </p>
<p>I snort out loud at myself. </p>
<p>Yeah, normal. I should have expected things to go like this. </p>
<p>"Hey." I hear a familiar voice say. </p>
<p>I look up to see Lillian, Dylan, and Rose. </p>
<p>"Hey." I said giving them all a small smile. </p>
<p>"It's lunchtime are you hungry?" Dylan says. </p>
<p>I instantly jump up. "It's lunch time? No way!" </p>
<p>"Yeah, when did you get here?" He asks. </p>
<p>"When school first started but I didn't feel like going to class." I whine out. </p>
<p>"Hey, we understand. It's all good. Let's just go get some lunch and we can talk." Rose says. </p>
<p>"Well, I am hungry." I blush. </p>
<p>"Yeah, we figured." Lillian laughed. </p>
<p>We walk in down to the cafeteria and grab some lunch. They had vanilla cake today for desert and I snuck and got two pieces. </p>
<p>I sit down and my friends laugh at me. </p>
<p>"What?" I ask, confused. </p>
<p>"Is that all you're gonna eat? Two pieces of vanilla cake?" Dylan laughs at me. </p>
<p>"No. I got a chocolate milkshake too." </p>
<p>My friends laugh at me and things feel normal but soon the memories of the other day flood my mind and I'm sad again. </p>
<p>"Why did you guys lie to me?" I'm only able to get my sentence out in a whisper just to make sure I don't cry.</p>
<p>"We didn't want to. Really, we wanted to tell you since you got here but grandma wanted to give you time to settle in. She thought that would be best for you." Lillian sighs. </p>
<p>"That's why when some words slipped out we barely changed the meaning. Like we told you mate means boyfriend or girlfriend but it kinda does. We don't really say we date here because once we find our mates that's it." </p>
<p>"So wait. Dylan. Rose. Are you mates? Like real mates?" I ask looking between the both of them. </p>
<p>"Yup." Rose smiles happily. </p>
<p>"Um. Could you maybe...tell me more about them?" I ask embarrassed. </p>
<p>"So it's all kinda crazy really. The Moon Goddess picks out our soulmates the day we're born. So we grow up waiting for them. When we turn 17 we're finally about to smell out mates. You could know them your whole life and then bam! One day their smell just fills you mind up and makes you go crazy. Our wolves also let us know that they're our mates. You're soulmate is perfectly designed for you. To suit your every needs. You'll never love anyone like them. Matter of fact, once you meet your mate you won't even think about anyone else. They just make life better." She explains smiling. </p>
<p>"So wait what is the whole biting thing?" I ask remembering my grandma saying something about it. </p>
<p>"Oh, well, it's a personal thing between mates. It's called marking. One person bites onto the other neck and the mark allows the bond between the two to grow. It allows us to talk to each other in our minds aswell. On a more private level though. Usually the more dominant mate marks the more submissive one first. Which in most cases is the male in the relationship but not always. After someone is marked the female goes into heat heat. Even if she marked her mate. If two females are mates they both go into heat. It'll usually happen they say after being marked and lasts about 24 hours and it's painful. You feel like your on fire. Ice baths are best in that situation." Rose finishes. </p>
<p>"What's so significant about heat?" I ask. </p>
<p>I see Rose blush. </p>
<p>"Well, the majority of the time the female won't go into heat because honestly most people have sex after the marking because it's such an intimate thing to do but if they try to wait it out that usually doesn't work either because the mate will get a whiff of the females heat and they usually just have sex. I can't actually remember the last time someone made it all the way through heat. It's just not really a wolf thing to wait." She explains. </p>
<p>"Oh, why?" I ask. </p>
<p>"Why wait when you know that you'll spend the rest of your life with that person?" She says. </p>
<p>I start slowly eating my cake and thinking to myself. </p>
<p>Let's be honest here. I knew nothing about anything sexual. Of course I knew about sex and all that but really just what my online health class taught me. </p>
<p>I know that Damon has done a few things that have made me horny but it wasn't even anything exciting. </p>
<p>"Do you guys have marks?" I ask my friends. </p>
<p>"Yup." All three say in unison. </p>
<p>At the same time the all pull down the necks of their shirt and I see small dots on all of their necks. </p>
<p>When I get to Dylan I scrunch my face up in confusion. </p>
<p>"Wait, I thought you said only one of you could have a mark?" I ask confused. </p>
<p>"Well that's usually how it goes but like I said it's a personal thing between mates so it's just up to the pair." Rose smiles. </p>
<p>I hear the bell ring indicating that lunch is over. </p>
<p>We all get up and walk out the door. </p>
<p>"Hey, do any of you happen to have Damon's phone number?" I ask awkwardly. </p>
<p>They laugh. </p>
<p>"We can mindlink him so no we don't have his personal number." Lillian tells me. </p>
<p>"What's mindlink again?" </p>
<p>"We can talk to everyone in our pack in our head." Dylan says. </p>
<p>"So with your mate you can do that too?" </p>
<p>"Yes but when we talk to the pack usually anyone listen can hear but with your mate it's just you two." He follows up. </p>
<p>"Could you ask Damon to come pick me up." I say fat and blush. </p>
<p>"What?" Lillian says. </p>
<p>"I said, could you ask Damon to come pick me up." I say normally this time and blush. </p>
<p>"Yeah of course." She smiles at me. </p>
<p>Rose and I say goodbye to Lillian and Dylan and head into our math class. </p>
<p>Let's hope when I talk to Damon everything goes well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word count//: 2350</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 21 Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phone rings and my maybe teacher picks it up. </p>
<p>"Hello? Mhm. Yes she's in here. Okay, I'll send her right down. Baby Kingston, Alpha Damon is here to pick you up." She says giving me a strange look. </p>
<p>I look around the room to see everyone staring at me like I had just gotten but little did they know he was my mate. </p>
<p>I looked over at Rose and smiled and waved before getting my stuff together and walking out. </p>
<p>Once I get to the main office I immediately see him leaning against a column. </p>
<p>He was wearing a nice fitting all black suit and O'boy did he look yummy.</p>
<p>I'd never tell him this but he really did look handsome. </p>
<p>"What are you wearing?" I laugh at him. </p>
<p>"I always wear stuff like this when I'm working." He smiles at me. </p>
<p>Man, it was going to be hard pretending I don't have a crush on this man. </p>
<p>I look over to see everyone in the office staring at us. </p>
<p>Damon followed my view and they all immensely rushed to go back to work and I laugh at them. </p>
<p>We get outside and I see a beautiful black car parked out front. </p>
<p>"Wow, what kind of car is this?" I say looking at the beautiful vehicle in front of me. </p>
<p>"It's a 1978 Ford Mustang Cobra." He says while opening the door for me. </p>
<p>"It's beautiful." I say while getting in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walks around the car and gets in the drivers seat. </p>
<p>I put my seatbelt on and he starts driving away from the school.</p>
<p>"So how was school?" He asks me and places his hand on my upper thigh. </p>
<p>I stare at his hands for a moment and look back at him. </p>
<p>He looks at me, "what?" </p>
<p>I roll my eyes at him and decided to just let him keep his hand there because I know he'll throw a fit if I tell him to move it. </p>
<p>"Honestly, I was just thinking a lot this morning and ended up missing three classes on accident. I didn't even hear the bell. Then I ate two pieces of cake and um, oh when you came to pick me up the teacher was like 'oh Alpha Damon is here' and everyone was looking at me like I was in trouble." I laugh. </p>
<p>"Wow. Wait a second?" I stop. </p>
<p>"What is it?" He asks. </p>
<p>"You're an Alpha?" I don't know why it took me this long to realize what the teacher said. </p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>"What's that like?" I ask looking at him as he drives. </p>
<p>"Well I became the Alpha at 16. The law is 18 but it had to be done. I've worked day and night since I started. Sometimes it gets boring and lonely since no one really understands all I do. Then it gets dangerous sometimes but it's never an issue." </p>
<p>"Sounds boring." I say. I would not want to be stuck in an office all day. </p>
<p>"The pack makes it worth it." </p>
<p>I mentally smiled at his comment. </p>
<p>Soon we pull up to the castle and he pulls into a large garage. </p>
<p>I hope out of the car and fling my backpack over my shoulder and walk to the only door in the room. Damon following behind me. </p>
<p>"You haven't been to the castle yet have you?" I hear him say from behind me. He goes to open the door and I freeze when I feel his hand and arm run over my waist. </p>
<p>"I snuck around here the first day I got here but didn't get far." I tell him honestly. </p>
<p>"Sneaking out just to see the castle? Bad girl." He whispers in my ear. </p>
<p>I roll my eyes at him and push the door open and walk in. </p>
<p>"Follow me. We can talk in private." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him. </p>
<p>I guess he forgot his legs were longer then mine because I could hardly keep up with the man. </p>
<p>"Slow down will ya?" I say annoyed. "I'm not a damn rag doll." I whisper afterwards. </p>
<p>"You could be if you wanted to." He looks back at me and smirks. </p>
<p>I don't know if that was supposed to be a funny joke but I didn't get it. </p>
<p>We go up a flight of steps and past a two very large double doors and into a hallway. Damon soon stops at a door and holds it open for me. </p>
<p>I quickly peek in first to make sure it's not a death camber. Once I see that it's just a office room I determine that it's safe and walk inside. </p>
<p>I hear Damon shut the door but when I hear the lock move I jump around. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" I quickly ask. </p>
<p>I guess he can tell that makes me nervous but instead of unlocking it he smirks at me and starts stalking towards me. </p>
<p>"If you don't stop that right now I swear I'll fucking kill you." I state while backing away from him. </p>
<p>He gets right up to me but instead of stopping he takes a sharp turn and goes to sit at his desk. </p>
<p>I roll my eyes at him, "Asshole." </p>
<p>"Sit." Is all he says. </p>
<p>I slip my backpack off and take it and sit it but his office door so I wouldn't forget it. </p>
<p>I hear a hiss come from behind me and I jump. "What are you fucking doing?" I yell at him. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>DAMONS POV </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  She goes to place her school backpack by the door and when she bend over to put it down her tiny skirt goes up and I get a perfect view of her nice round bottom and bright pink panties. </p>
<p>I hiss at loud and quickly look away so my wolf doesn't lose control. </p>
<p>"What the fuck are you doing?" She yells at me. </p>
<p>Oh goddess. Not her being angry. She's too hot when she's angry. </p>
<p>"Remind me to tell the school to update the uniforms." I tell her trying not to think about the beautiful sight I just saw. </p>
<p>"Sit." I tell her. </p>
<p>I see her look at all the chairs and the couch in the room. </p>
<p>"Where do you want me to sit?" She asks.  </p>
<p>"You could sit on my lap if you wanted to?" Please say yes. Please say yes. </p>
<p>"Why the fuck would I do that if there's a million chairs around the room." She rolls her eyes like always and pushes at a chair in front of my desks.</p>
<p>Dang I was hoping she'd say yes. </p>
<p>She just stares at me. </p>
<p>Was she waiting for me to talk? </p>
<p>"You said we could talk about school today." She says. </p>
<p>Oh yeah. </p>
<p>"You can go to school and still live in the castle." I say blankly. </p>
<p>Really not much to talk about. I just wanted her to come and see me. </p>
<p>"I don't want to live in the castle." </p>
<p>"I don't care. You'll do as I say." </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm really gonna listen to the pervert."she mocks me using her favorite nickname for me. </p>
<p>I scowl at her, "I'm not a pervert." </p>
<p>"Yes you fucking are." </p>
<p>"Can you try not to cuss?" I ask nicely. </p>
<p>I shouldn't have been surprised by her answer but I was. </p>
<p>"Oh shit. Let me fucking try. Damn, I think I already messed up." She rolls her eyes. </p>
<p>I  was really trying not to get mad and really trying not to get turned on. </p>
<p>"I want to live with my grandma and Sebastian. I just got to meet her a few months ago and I don't want to leave her so soon. Can we please come up with a compromise?" She whines giving me puppy dog eyes. </p>
<p>"What's the compromise?" I ask. Curious about what she's thinking. </p>
<p>"What if I stay with you half the week and my grandma the other half? Just while I'm in school. I graduated this year and I turn 18. Oh, also I'll only agree to staying here if Sebastian can come with me. If he can't then you can forget the whole thing." She finishes by crossing her arms over her chest. This only causes her boobs to get pushed up. She had to have done that on purpose. </p>
<p>I think about the deal she just struck. Of course I'd let her brother come to the castle that was no problem but her going away a few days out of the week that just wouldn't work. I could always just sneak into her bedroom at night and sleep with her there. Plus school doesn't last forever especially if she was going to graduate this year and I'm sure it won't take that long for her to fall in love with me. </p>
<p>"Okay." Is all I say. </p>
<p>She looks at me and gives me a big smile. </p>
<p>"See that wasn't too hard." She smirks and crosses one leg over the other. </p>
<p>Yeah but I know what is hard. </p>
<p>"Can I ask you some questions now?" She says getting comfortable in her chair. </p>
<p>"Only if I can ask you some." Was I really about to play 21 questions with my mate? Yes. Yes I was. Also let's not talk about how I know what that is. </p>
<p>"How old are you?" She starts off. </p>
<p>"25." </p>
<p>"Holy fucking shit. You're a fucking old man." </p>
<p>I roll my eyes at her. "When's your birthday? </p>
<p>"December 30." </p>
<p>"Oh, so you're a Christmas baby." </p>
<p>"I've never celebrated Christmas but I guess. What are you thinking about right now?" </p>
<p>What a dangerous question to ask. </p>
<p>I smirk at her. "Do you want me to be honest with you?" </p>
<p>"Sure?" </p>
<p>"Bending you over this desk and railing you." </p>
<p>I wait to smell her getting wet. </p>
<p>"That sounds painful." She said bored. </p>
<p>Hold up. Did she not get what I was saying? There's no way someone who cusses as much as her didn't understand what I meant. Especially since she's a teenager. </p>
<p>"Can my cousin Lillian and my friends Dylan and Rose come over?" She asks. </p>
<p>"The girls yes. The boy no." </p>
<p>"Why not?" She asks. I could already tell she was about to get mad at me. </p>
<p>"You're not allowed to have any male friends." </p>
<p>"That's funny. I thought you just tried telling me what to do." She laughs out. </p>
<p>"I did and you're going to listen to me." </p>
<p>I feel a pillow hit my face and I growl at her. </p>
<p>"YOU DICKHEAD! I REALLY WISH YOU WOULD TRY TO STOP MY FROM DOING WHAT I WANT!" She screams while getting up and storming over to the door. She picks her bag up and attempts to open the door. </p>
<p>"Unlock this door at once! I'm leaving" she says. </p>
<p>"No. I don't think I will." I say getting up and start to walk near her. </p>
<p>"You dick!" She turns around and yells but as soon as she sees me stalking towards her she runs to the couch. </p>
<p>I decided to mess with her a bit and use my wolf speed and get behind her. </p>
<p>While she's leaning over the couch looking for me I'd be right behind her. </p>
<p>"What the fuck?" She whispers. </p>
<p>"Do you even know what a dick is?" I ask. </p>
<p>She instantly lets out a small scream and flips around and lands on her butt so now she's sitting on the couch correctly. </p>
<p>"What?" She questions me. </p>
<p>I bend down so that my face was leveled with hers. </p>
<p>"Do you know what a dick is?" I ask again. </p>
<p>I hear her heart start to beat faster. She gulps and slowly shakes her head no. </p>
<p>"Do you want me to show you what it is?" </p>
<p>She stops for a moment and then slowly shakes her head yes. </p>
<p>I straight back up and place my hands on my belt. Her face was literally just a few inches away from my crotch. </p>
<p>Her eyes followed my hands and her eyebrows knit in confusion. </p>
<p>I slowly start to undo my belt. I fully take it off and drop it to the floor. </p>
<p>I undo my button and slowly pull down the zipper. </p>
<p>Her mouth drops open and her face gets red. She screams and jumps over the couch and runs to the door. </p>
<p>"Help! This mans a pervert! Someone let me out!" She screams. </p>
<p>"You're the one who wanted to know what a dick was." I say while pulling my zipper up and redoing my button. </p>
<p>"You pervert! I don't know what it meant!" She looked at me and yelled. </p>
<p>"Maybe I could teach you what fucking means next." I wink at her. </p>
<p>"I'll learn on my own thank you very much!" She says crossing her arms over her chest and stomping a foot down. </p>
<p>"I'm a visual learner so once you find out what it all means you can show me." I say smiling. </p>
<p>She walks up to me and starts hitting me all over. I grab her hand and spin us around and I land on the couch with her balancing on her knees on top of me. </p>
<p>"You're acting-" she stops mid sentence when I place my hands on the back of her upper thighs. </p>
<p>I moan aloud when I get a whiff out the air and I could smell her getting turned on. </p>
<p>"Hey, what are you doing?" She asks. </p>
<p>I decided to answer by slowly rubbing my hands up and down. </p>
<p>"Oh gosh, this is so wrong." She whispers. </p>
<p>"You just don't want to admit that you like it." I say smiling at her. </p>
<p>She quickly hops up and sits on the couch arm facing away from me. </p>
<p>"Oh you don't? Because I know for a fact that you do." I say getting up and going to stand right in front of her. Placing my hands on either side of her. Trapping her. </p>
<p>"Well I don't." She rolls her eyes. </p>
<p>Not what it smells like. </p>
<p>"Wanna bet?" </p>
<p>She turns and smirks at me. "Yes, I do wanna bet." </p>
<p>Goddess she has no idea. </p>
<p>I push her lightly and she falls over the arm of the couch landing with her legs spread out over the arm. </p>
<p>I quickly run my hand down her leg and then two fingers down her wet panties. Placing them right in the middle and leaving my fingers there. </p>
<p>"Looks like I won the bet." I smirk at her. </p>
<p>She looks back and forth between my face and hand with a shocked look on her face before letting out a squeal and flipping over so she lands on the floor. </p>
<p>She immediately started crawling to the door but it only takes me a few steps to catch up to her. I grab her waist and pick her up and stand her up. </p>
<p>"I will literally kill you, like actually kill you right here!" She says jumping away from me. </p>
<p>"Mhm. I'm sure you will." I laugh at her. </p>
<p>Suddenly there's a knock at the door. </p>
<p>I guess it scared her because she ran behind me and was holding onto my suit jacket. </p>
<p>"Hello." I say, getting serious. </p>
<p>"Alpha Damon. It's Ajax." I hear my Beta say from the other side of the door. </p>
<p>"Is it important?" What? I really wanted to keep messing with my mate. </p>
<p>"Yes, sir. Rogues at the border." </p>
<p>I quickly turn around and grab my mate by the shoulders. </p>
<p>"Listen to me. I have to go. I want you to stay right in this room and don't leave till someone comes and gets you to take you home. I know you hate doing what I tell you to but please! This is very important." </p>
<p>"Okay." She whispers and looks and me like she's really worried. </p>
<p>I nod my head and turn to go out the door but I feel her grab my jacket so I turn back around. </p>
<p>"Are you gonna be okay?"she asks quietly. </p>
<p>I grab her face and kiss her forehead. </p>
<p>"You know it." I wink at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word count//: 2666</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Phone Number</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baby's POV </p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Even though I had mixed feelings about Damon, I couldn't help but to worry about him. </p>
<p>I kinda wish I had his phone number right about now so I could text or call him. </p>
<p>The car ride back home was quite and rather lonely. It kinda made sad. </p>
<p>Even though Damon really pissed me off earlier I kinda like making him mad. </p>
<p>I sighed and texted my grandmother asking if she could pick Sebastian up from school and that I was on the way home from the castle and of course she responded with yes. </p>
<p>The long drive suddenly comes to and end as I see the driver pulling up to my house. </p>
<p>"Thank you." I say awkwardly. </p>
<p>I need to remind myself to get better at talking to people. </p>
<p>"Miss, I hope you don't mind but I noticed there were no cars here and I told the Alpha so he asked me to stay here till someone arrives so you aren't alone. " The chauffeur says. </p>
<p>"Oh, okay. Thank you." I say while wearing a fake smiles</p>
<p>With that I walk to the door and unlock it with the key my grandma gave me. I unlocked the door and ran to my room. </p>
<p>I drop my bag onto the ground and immediately grabbed my laptop and hopped into bed. </p>
<p>I put some headphones in and went to the FaceTime app so I could call Lillian. </p>
<p>"Hey! What's up?" She smiles through the camera. </p>
<p>"This is going to probably be really weird and embarrassing but I need your help." I groan out. </p>
<p>She laughs, "I don't care. What is it?" </p>
<p>"Well, you see, I kinda need to know everything about sex." I blurt out. </p>
<p>She busts out laughing. </p>
<p>"Hey this isn't funny! When I went to see Damon he called me out on something so I need to know about it so I don't look stupid. I can't just let that arrogant asshole call me out like that!" </p>
<p>"What did he call you out on?" She said and I could tell she was sitting her phone up so she didn't have to hold it. </p>
<p>"We all know I cuss a lot but I didn't really think that the words had other meanings. I don't really know what I thought they meant. My father just always cussed so I picked up the habit." I tell her. </p>
<p>"Ohh, I see. Yes it's important to know what you're saying. Especially if you're cussing out the Alpha." </p>
<p>"Yeah!" I laugh. </p>
<p>"Well, let's get started!" </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Three extremely long and detailed hours later and I had no idea how to feel. I didn't even know how I felt at the moment. </p>
<p>I now knew everything about everything. </p>
<p>"Baby! Dinner time!" I hear my grandma open my bedroom door and yell. </p>
<p>I gulp. </p>
<p>"Dude! You should see your face right now!" Lillian was laughing at me. </p>
<p>"Look, don't tell anyone about this. It would be so embarrassing that I'd probably die!" </p>
<p>"I won't!" She laughs. "I promise."</p>
<p>"Hey grandma called me down for dinner but I'll see you tomorrow! Oh, thanks by the way." I say shyly. </p>
<p>"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." </p>
<p>"Byeeeee!" I say while closing the laptop. </p>
<p>I grabbed a pillow and brought it up to my face and screamed into it. </p>
<p>"Ahhhh. That felt better." I say out loud to myself. </p>
<p>The things I knew. I almost felt powerful with all this new information. </p>
<p>I throw the blanket over me, hope out of bed, and head downstairs to the kitchen. </p>
<p>"Hey!" I hear Sebastian say. </p>
<p>"Hey buddy! Sorry I wasn't able to hangout. Lillian was helping me with some homework." Yeah right. Homework my ass. </p>
<p>"How was your day though?" I ask him while sitting down. </p>
<p>"Good! I colored today and did my sight words with grandma!" He smiles at me. </p>
<p>"And he did an amazing job!" My grandma says happily. </p>
<p>"That's so good Bastion! I'm so proud of you!" I say while clapping my hands. </p>
<p>The three of us eat dinner together and talk about any and everything that was going on. Once we're done I help grandma wash the dishes. </p>
<p>"Hey grandma." </p>
<p>"Yes dear?" She says. </p>
<p>"I asked Lillian today if she had Damon's phone number and she said no, but I was wondering if you maybe had it or could ask him for it through your mind thing?" I say while putting a plate away. </p>
<p>"Oh, yes. There's a personal phone book on my desk and if you go to the letter S you should find his number there." She smiles at me.</p>
<p>"Do you mind if I go now?" I wanted to call him but I didn't just want to leave her alone. </p>
<p>"You go ahead! There's only a few more dishes! I'll be fine!" </p>
<p>"Thanks grandma!" I smile and run to her office. </p>
<p>I open her office door and peek in. When I determine it's safe I open the door and look at her desk. </p>
<p>I see that small phone book and pick it up and flip thorough to the S section to see his name and number at the top of the page. </p>
<p>I pull my phone out of my pocket and plug his number in then I put the book back down where I found it and run up to my bedroom. </p>
<p>I open the sliding glass door in my room and step out onto my small patio area. </p>
<p>I stare at my phone and debate if I really should call him or not. </p>
<p>I mean, it couldn't hurt could it? </p>
<p>I could just call and ask if he's okay and that it. </p>
<p>Yes that should alright. </p>
<p>I press the call button and listen to it ring a few times before I hear him pick up. </p>
<p>"Hello?" </p>
<p>I panic for a quick second. </p>
<p>"Fuck." I accidentally whisper out loud. </p>
<p>"Baby?" </p>
<p>"Um, are you busy?" I ask nervously biting my lip. </p>
<p>"A bit." He says plainly.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean to bother you I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. From earlier today, ya know?"</p>
<p>He takes a minute before answering. </p>
<p>"I'm fine." </p>
<p>Is that all he's gonna say? Why was he acting so boring? </p>
<p>"Cool." I didn't really know what else to say. </p>
<p>He makes no noise and I start to feel awkward. </p>
<p>I should probably end the call now. </p>
<p>"Okay, I guess I'm going to go-" </p>
<p>"Damon? What are you doing?" I hear a female voice speak through the phone. </p>
<p>This shouldn't have made me as upset as it did but for some reason it fucking did. </p>
<p>I feel my heart drop to my stomach. </p>
<p>Don't say anything stupid Baby. </p>
<p>"Well, I'm gonna go. Have fun with your mangy doggy bitch!" I say and hang up the phone and throw it into my room. </p>
<p>That stupid prick! I knew I hated him for a good reason. Gosh, I'm so mad right now. </p>
<p>I run into the room and grab my phone. </p>
<p>I dial a number I've become very familiar with. </p>
<p>"Hello?" The female says. </p>
<p>"I'm mad and I wanna go do some crazy shit." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word count//: 1189</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Silk Dres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was currently at my cousin's house and we were having a slight disagreement. </p>
<p>"Baby, you know I'd love to do that with you, goddess it sounds wickedly fun but to my alpha? I'd get in so much trouble. I don't even wanna think about what could happen to me." She explains and shutters. </p>
<p>"I'd never let that stupid asshole do anything to you. He'd have to go through me first!" I say noticing how uncomfortable she looked. </p>
<p>"Hey, I understand if you don't want to go but I'm going to go do it. I hate him." I smile at her. </p>
<p>"You know what? Screw it. I doubt he'll do anything crazy to me because he's just have to put up with your annoying ass." She smiles and we both laugh. </p>
<p>She jumps up and walks up to her closet and pulls out a few articles of clothes and some heels and throws them at me. </p>
<p>"Put those on." She says while still rummaging through her large closet. </p>
<p>"Why?" I ask. </p>
<p>"If we die tonight we might as well look like some bad bitches while doing so." She turns around and smirks at me. </p>
<p>I lay the clothes out in front of me and look at them. </p>
<p>A small silk red dress, with red fishnet tights, and a pair of red heels. </p>
<p>"There's some red lipstick on my vanity that you should definitely put on as soon as you change." Lillian says. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Outfit insp.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I change and throw the outfit on and look at myself in the mirror. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I smiled as I looked at myself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I look so hot dude!" I start laughing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, yes you do." Lillian says and winks at me while she starts to change. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sit down at her beautiful white makeup vanity and find her red lipstick and put some on. I smile at myself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh! I have an idea!" She says excitedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She opens a drawer and pulls out a black skinny tube and smirks at me. </p>
<p>"Here let me put some of this on you! Close your eyes!" </p>
<p>I do as she says and shut my eyes and stay still. I feel sometimes tiny run over my eyelid a few times before I feel the same thing over my other eyelid. </p>
<p>"Perfect! No put done mascara on!" She yells and runs to sit on the bed so she can put her shoes on. </p>
<p>I look in the mirror. </p>
<p>Wow. </p>
<p>I don't know what that stuff was but I loved it. I find some mascara on put it on. </p>
<p>Damn I looked so good. Why can't i look like this all the time? </p>
<p>"Are you ready to go?" I hear Lillian say from behind me. </p>
<p>I finally stop gawking over myself and I turn around. </p>
<p>Lillian had on a black tube top, some black leather shorts, and a black pair of fishnets, and to top her look off she have on cute combat boots. </p>
<p>I smirk at her, "Yes ma'am!" </p>
<p>We open her bedroom window and sneak out of it quietly. We definitely weren't going to let Uncle Malcom and Aunt Cathy know what we were about to go do. That itself was a death wish. </p>
<p>I sneak over to her car and she opens inside before getting back out and pushing the car out of the driveway. </p>
<p>My jaw drops and I just watch her and she pushes it out of the driveway completely and into the road. </p>
<p>She looks at me confused. "What?" </p>
<p>I just point from the stop the car was originally in to the spot it was at now, mouth still wide open. </p>
<p>"Oh! Werewolf strength!" She blushes and giggles. </p>
<p>She grabs my hand and pulls me over to the car. I shake my head at myself and hop into the car. </p>
<p>"To the castle we go!" She yells and drives down the street. Turning on her radio and turning it up all the way. </p>
<p>Sooner than later we get closer to the castle and she turns the radio down. </p>
<p>"Okay so you remember the plan right?" I ask her. </p>
<p>"Yes of course." She says looking at me. </p>
<p>"Drop me off at the front door and park and meet me in the garage!" </p>
<p>She drives around to the large front doors of the castle and I hop out. </p>
<p>I make my way inside and look around. Thank goodness the halls were pretty much empty and I could go un-noticed. </p>
<p>I walk the path to Damon's office that I walked earlier. Up a flight of stairs, through a pair of double doors, and down a large &amp; long hallway. </p>
<p>I find the door and before I just open it I decided to knock. Just in case someone was in there. </p>
<p>Knock. Knock. Knock. </p>
<p>I wait a moment and when no answer comes I slowly open the door. </p>
<p>I was relieved at the fact the door was still unlocked from earlier today. </p>
<p>I walk into the room and start looking around for his car keys. I go to his desk and sit in his chair and start going through his drawers. </p>
<p>I go through all of them and sigh when I don't find them. </p>
<p>I look up and over at his book shelf. I noticed a small black box sitting on one of the shelves. </p>
<p>There's no way? I think to myself. </p>
<p>I get up and walk over to the book shelf. </p>
<p>I open the small box and start jumping up and down in excitement as I see the keys! I grab them and run out of the room. </p>
<p>I walk to the garage and open the door and smirk at my mates beautiful car. </p>
<p>I run up to it and hop in. I look around and find his garage door opener and push the button. I put the keys into the ignition. </p>
<p>The passenger door opens and for a minute but I see Lillian get in. </p>
<p>"Dude! You totally scared me!" I laugh at her. </p>
<p>I pull out of the garage and look up to see a unfamiliar man at the doorway. </p>
<p>He stares at the car in shock. </p>
<p>"Oh shit!" Lillian whisper yells. "He can't see through the tint of the car well! Quickly, pull out!" </p>
<p>I push the gas and reverse out of the garage as quickly as I can. </p>
<p>"Fuck!" I yell. </p>
<p>I put the car back into drive and push the gas and we speed down the driveway. </p>
<p>Once we get onto the road I think we're safe until bright headlights flash in the mirrors. </p>
<p>"We're so screwed!" I hear Lillian call out. </p>
<p>"Hold on crybaby!" I yell. </p>
<p>I push the gas harder till we're going about 90mph. </p>
<p>"Fuck Baby! Be careful or we're going to crash!" She screams and holds onto the handle above the door for dear life. </p>
<p>"There's a road right around this corner. I think I can make it!" </p>
<p>"You think? Oh, Dear Moon Goddess! Please forgive me for doing this!" She yells out. </p>
<p>I see the turn and I push the gas a little harder while we go around. </p>
<p>I see the road and as quickly and smoothly as I can turn the car. </p>
<p>As soon as I'm on the road I flip the lights to the car off. </p>
<p>"LILLIAN I NEDD YOUR EYES!" I scream. </p>
<p>"STRAIGHT! STRAIGHT! JUST KEEP THE DAMN CAR GOING STRAIGHT!"she screams. </p>
<p>I do my best to keep the car as straight as I can I start slightly pushing the breaks. </p>
<p>I look in the rear view mirror and see the cars that followed us fly by the road. </p>
<p>"YES! FUCK YES!" I scream out. </p>
<p>"WHOOHOO!" Lillian yells. </p>
<p>The car soon slows down enough for me to be able to fully control it and I stop the car. </p>
<p>"I think we should hurry up and turn around quickly before the realize we turned and come looking for us!" Lillian tells me. </p>
<p>"Good idea!" </p>
<p>I quickly turn the car around and head down the street and get back onto the main road but go the opposite way.  </p>
<p>I start laughing so hard tears start to form in my eyes. </p>
<p>"You are so crazy!" Lillian laughs at me. "Hey there's a place I know that we can take the car!" </p>
<p>"Where?" I ask. </p>
<p>"It's like a hotel but it's for other alphas and betas to stay at when they come to visit the pack. It stays empty almost all year long but no one ever goes there other wise. Me and Beny have made out there a few times." </p>
<p>"That's a great idea!" </p>
<p>She tells me the directions and soon we end up in a large parking lot with a few street lamps shining down on the lot. </p>
<p>"Let's do it!" </p>
<p>We hop out of the car a Lillian pulls out a black duffel bag as she gets out. </p>
<p>She walks around the car and throws the bag on the ground in front of me. </p>
<p>I squat down and unzip it to see tons of bottles of spray paint. </p>
<p>I smirk, evilly. </p>
<p>I pull out a bottle with a hot pink cap on it.</p>
<p>"Hell yeah." I say. </p>
<p>I shake the bottle really good before popping the cap off. </p>
<p>I walk up to the car a write three words as big as I can on the drivers side. </p>
<p>In large hot pink letters I write 'BIG BAD WOLF'. </p>
<p>"That's definitely going to get you in trouble." Lillian gasps. </p>
<p>"Oh well." I shrug. </p>
<p>We end up decorating the car with pink and purple spray paint. Hearts, stars, and smiling faces litter the car. </p>
<p>I was laughing as I walked around the car looking at the beautiful work we did. </p>
<p>"It's beautiful." I say while whipping away fake tears from my eyes. </p>
<p>I look over at Lilian and she is frozen. </p>
<p>"What is it?" I ask. </p>
<p>"Get on the car quickly! I hear cars approaching." She says running to her side of the door. </p>
<p>I hope in and turn the keys that are still in the ignition and the car comes to life. Purring like a kitten. </p>
<p>Suddenly five cars come into the parking lot and surround the car. </p>
<p>"Holy shit." Lillian whispers in shock. </p>
<p>All five of the cars were large black SUV's. </p>
<p>The doors to the car in front of us open. </p>
<p>My handsome mate gets out and leans on the engine of the car. </p>
<p>Could he see me right now? </p>
<p>Suddenly the doors to all the cars open and big buff men surround the car. </p>
<p>"Get out of the car." I hear my mate say. </p>
<p>Lillian looks at me in an apologetic way and opens the door and gets out. </p>
<p>Damon makes no attempt to move when he sees who it is. </p>
<p>"I said get out of the car!" He says a bit louder. </p>
<p>Huh, I guess he really couldn't see us through the tiny on his windows. </p>
<p>Fuck. Well, I guess it's my turn to get out. </p>
<p>I open the door and slowly get out. Shutting the door behind me. </p>
<p>As soon as Damon realizes who I am he hops off of the engine. </p>
<p>I start to walk up to Damon but a man slams his arm onto my chest causing me to let out a little whimper and stumble in my heels. </p>
<p>"BACK OFF!" He yells at the man while grabbing my waist and helping me gain my balance back. </p>
<p>"Hello, mate!" I smile at him. "Like what I did to the car? I think the hot pink makes it look so hot!" </p>
<p>He growls at me and I smirk. </p>
<p>Aww, is someone upset. </p>
<p>"You're about to be in so much trouble." </p>
<p>I roll my eyes at him and he lets go of my waist and grabs onto my hand. </p>
<p>"Austin! Take Lillian home! NOW!" Damon yells at some random man and starts dragging me away from my cousin &amp; my masterpiece. </p>
<p>"What? You didn't like it?" I laugh as he pushes me to the passenger seat and slams the door. </p>
<p>He quickly gets in and speeds off. </p>
<p>I cross my arms over my chest and we stay quiet the whole ride. I look over at him once and I could practically see smoke coming out of his ears. </p>
<p>We pull up to the castle and he jumps out of the car slamming his door and waking over to my door opening it and yanking me out. </p>
<p>"Hey! Calm down!" I yell. </p>
<p>He starts to drag me towards the doors to the castle. </p>
<p>"I wanna go home!" I yell. "I'm not going in there with you!" </p>
<p>I slam the heels of my shoes into the ground so it's hard for him to pull me. </p>
<p>He lets go of my hand and grabs me by my waist and throws me over his lager shoulder. </p>
<p>"Oh my gosh! Put me down you psychopath!" I yell while slapping his back with my hands and kicking his stomach with my feet. </p>
<p>Something quickly hits my bottom with a harsh impact and I gasp loudly. </p>
<p>I turn my head as best as I could to see his hand still on my butt. </p>
<p>There's no way he just spanked me? </p>
<p>Oh fuck no. </p>
<p>I start to scream and cuss out the man carrying me. </p>
<p>Once he's in the castle and going up some stairs I get quick glances of people just staring wide eyed at us. </p>
<p>"You fucking pervert!" I scream and slam my hands onto his back once more. </p>
<p>I don't stop cussing him out till suddenly I'm being thrown off from his shoulders. </p>
<p>I scream and land on a soft surface with an 'oomf'. </p>
<p>I'd look to see what I landed on but the room is pitch black. I feel around and realize that I'm on a bed. </p>
<p>I gulp at being in the dark and try to see if I can see anything. </p>
<p>"Do you wanna explain that?" I jump when I hear Damon's voice boom. Echoing through the room. </p>
<p>Suddenly, a fire ignites and I'm able to see. </p>
<p>The fire was coming from a fire place across the room. </p>
<p>Still with the fire being kinda far away there wasn't much to see. I looked around as best as I could and noticed I was in a large bedroom with dark painted walls. </p>
<p>"It was a gift." I say no looking around for him. </p>
<p>"A gift? You stole my car and spray painted it pink, as a gift?" His voice again echos through the room. </p>
<p>"If you're not going to be grateful for it you can always get it fixed." I say, nonchalantly. </p>
<p>His face is suddenly right in my view. </p>
<p>"Oh yes, let me just clean up your mess." He says. </p>
<p>I roll my eyes at him. </p>
<p>I attempt to get up but he pushes me back down. </p>
<p>"I wanna go home." I say angry. </p>
<p>"No." </p>
<p>"Fuck you." I say crossing my arms. </p>
<p>"Are you going to tell me why you did that?" </p>
<p>I smirk, "No." </p>
<p>He growls and pushes me down so my back is flat on the bed. He crawls on top of me and grabs my arms. I try to fight and pull them away from his but it did work. He pins them above my head. </p>
<p>I huff in annoyance and turn my head to the side so I don't have to look at him. </p>
<p>"You could have gotten hurt. Some men told me you started going over 90mph." He's says in a gentler and softer voice. </p>
<p>I feel my eyes start to water. "Oh, don't act like you care about me." My voice cracking at the end. </p>
<p>I feel him release one of my hands and I feel his large hand gently grab my face and turn it towards him. At this exact moment a tear runs down my cheek. I watch as his eyes follow it. </p>
<p>"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked me again in his sweet voice. </p>
<p>"Stop pretending like you don't know why all this happened, Damon!" I snap at him. </p>
<p>"Look, Baby. I really have no clue what's going on so please just tell me." He begs. </p>
<p>"Why don't you go ask the Wolfe bitch you were just with why I'm upset!" </p>
<p>I watch as his eyebrows knit in confusion. In a second his face changes and he's smirking. </p>
<p>His head drops down and he kisses my neck. </p>
<p>"Is someone jealous?" He says while kissing another spot. </p>
<p>"Jealous of what? I'm not jealous!" I snap. </p>
<p>Was I jealous? I thought I was just angry but the more the situation played in my head I guess I was just a bit. </p>
<p>"I think someone is jealous." He snickers. His breath ticking my neck. </p>
<p>"No! I'm definitely not jealous of you leaving me and saying it's important just so you can go being a horny pervert and fuck some random bitch!" I yell. Wait, did that sound like I was jealous? No I don't think so. </p>
<p>He lifts his head away from my neck. </p>
<p>"I see you finally looked up your beloved curse words." He laughs. </p>
<p>"Fuck off!" I yell. </p>
<p>He sighs, "Baby, I didn't leave you to 'fuck some random bitch'. I left because there was an attack by the border. A rogue attack. One of the men there got badly hurt and I went back to his house with him so that I could hear what the doctor said about his wounds. The woman you heard on the phone was his mate. I left the room without saying anything when you called and I guess she was just checking on me." </p>
<p>I knew by his tone of voice that he wasn't lying. </p>
<p>"Oh, fuck. I-I'm really sorry about what I did. I feel so stupid now." Boy could I feel my face burning. </p>
<p>"It's okay." He laughs. "Kinda bummed out that I didn't get to see you driving myself." </p>
<p>I give him a small smile. </p>
<p>"Damon, I'm really sorry. I just got so angry when I heard her voice and I don't know why but it really upset me and I just got so angry wi thought about your car and I knew I had to do something to get your attention." </p>
<p>"Well you definitely hit my attention." He says looking up and down my body. </p>
<p>I blush and turn my face away. </p>
<p>"It's pretty late. I should probably get you back home so you can get some sleep for school tomorrow." He said while sighing. </p>
<p>He gets off me and I sit up as well. He grabs my hand and walks to the door.  Before we walk into the hall I pull back. He turns around and looks at me funny.  </p>
<p>"Um, Damon? Can you make sure no one is out there this time? Please?" I beg. </p>
<p>It's almost as if he zones out and comes back to reality. </p>
<p>"Everyone is gone." He says grabbing my hand again. </p>
<p>We walk back to the car hand in hand. </p>
<p>The car ride to my house was silent but not in a bad way. In a comfortable way. </p>
<p>He pulls up in the driveway and turns off the car. </p>
<p>"Hey Damon? How did you even find us?" I ask turning to him. </p>
<p>"Well, after you hung up the phone I got angry and tried calling you back a few times but your phone was off so I mindlinked your grandma to go get you. She told me you were gone and got worried. I was on the way to your house to see if I could pick up your scent but a bunch of the pack Warriors informed me that my car had been stolen. I was closer to them so I thought I'd handle that really quickly. Then we all pulled up and surrounded the car and you got out." He explained to me. "Oh, also after I found out I told your grandmother and told her you were fine so that you wouldn't get in trouble." </p>
<p>"Thanks Damon." I smile at him. </p>
<p>"Oh wait. What about Lillian?" I say gasping. </p>
<p>"Even though she's a lot smarter than the actions she participated in tonight I told her parents she was helping me. So she won't be getting in trouble." </p>
<p>"Thank you." I blush. </p>
<p>I open the door and hop out. </p>
<p>"I'll see you-." I stop myself since I didn't know the next time I'd see him. </p>
<p>"Tomorrow. I have to talk to the principal." He says as soon as I stop talking. </p>
<p>I smile at him. "I'll se you tomorrow then." </p>
<p>I say goodbye and shut the door. I walk around to the back of the house and go to my patio door and slip into my room. </p>
<p>I strip out of the clothes I was wearing and hop into bed. Too tired to put pajamas on. </p>
<p>I fell asleep that night with a head full of thoughts about Damon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word count//: 3472</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Staring Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     I was currently walking to the cafeteria with my friends. </p><p>It has definitely been a strange day. As soon as things started getting normal at school and most of the weird glances and looks stopped they started back up. Apparently someone from last night had told some people that I called Damon my mate. So that rumor has been running around the school all day. Not like I was going to tell anyone I didn't know about that yet. It wasn't really their business. </p><p>Dylan was currently laughing his ass off after being told by Lillian that I spray painted 'Big Bad Wolf' in hot pink of all colors. </p><p>"What I thought it suit him best." I say shrugging. Not really paying that much attention to what they were talking. </p><p>I was busy looking for a certain Alpha. </p><p>He said he'd be here today and that I'd see him but it's been a few hours since school started but I haven't seen him yet. </p><p>We walk in the cafeteria and I stop and look around the large room for him. </p><p>I sigh when I don't see him. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Rose asks from beside me. </p><p>"It's just that Damon told me last night that I'd see him at school today but I haven't yet and I know we still have a few hours of school left but...I don't know." I say. </p><p>"You'll see him soon dude. Don't worry!" Dylan says putting his arm over my shoulder. </p><p>"Yeah." I give them a small smile. </p><p>We walk through the lunch line and get our food and take a seat at our regular table. </p><p>I think back to this morning. I was so scared to go downstairs because I thought grandma would get mad. She had asked me what happened but was really understanding and just listened to me. I loved that woman. </p><p>Lillian shoves her elbow into my side and I turn to give her an ugly look but I see her staring at something behind me so I turn around it look. </p><p>In walked principal Wilson and Damon. </p><p>His eyes immediately find mine which surprised me since the lunch room was always so packed. </p><p>Mr.Wilkson had something that caused Damon to look back at him. </p><p>He was wearing a nice fitted suit. He looked edible really. His curly hair was all over the place but looked perfect at the same time. </p><p>I could hear voices all around me start to blur out as I zone out while looking at my mate. </p><p>My feelings for him were so weird. I knew that I found him undeniable attractive. I loved everything about his looks. Especially those eyes. His voice was probably my favorite thing. No sound in this world compared to his voice. Wether he was angry or being sweet his voice always sounded beautiful. Oh, and his hands. Gosh I couldn't forget about his dreamy hands. They were so large and rough. Yummy. But he was older. 25 while I'm still 17. I don't turn 18 for a while. He always acted like he knew everything and acts like what he says goes. Maybe to the people here but to me he was just another powerful man and I can't forget about how we're apparently soulmates. </p><p>The word soulmate was a weird one. A soulmate is a person who is ideally suited for you. As Rose describes it a person who's meant to love you for eternity. </p><p>The word soulmate causes me to think about my parents. If my parents were really apart of this world them my Mother &amp; Father would have been soulmates but looking back on their relationship I wonder how someone so wonderful could be soulmates with someone so evil and cruel. How often does that happen to people? </p><p>Also let's not forget how one day Damon's is supposed to bite my neck? Right now that honestly doesn't sound pleasing at all and soon after that we have sex? </p><p>No offense to the Moon Goddess but that seems a bit perverted to me. </p><p>Gosh, I honestly couldn't believe Damon &amp; I could possibly have sex one day. </p><p>Scratch that. </p><p>Damon &amp; I are going to have sex one day. </p><p>I see Damon look up from clipboard the principal is holding to look at me. He takes a double take when he noticed that was already looking at him and smirks. </p><p>I wonder what sex with Damon would be like. Would it be sweet and slow? Him being gentle, loving, and take care of me or would he be rough and fast? </p><p>I wonder if he's into that kinky shit Lillian told me about. </p><p>I probably shouldn't have thought about sex with Damon because I'm horny now. </p><p>Sad face. </p><p>I noticed Damon shift the air and squeeze his fist together. </p><p>Hot. </p><p>I should ask him why he does that later. </p><p>I decided that I had stared at him long enough and looked back to my friends and noticed they all had the same look on their faces. </p><p>"Can I help y'all with something?" I ask feeling creeped out. </p><p>"Have fun staring at the Alpha the whole lunch period?" Dylan says smirking. </p><p>"I did not stare at him the whole-". My sentence was suddenly cut off by the bell. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>"Twat." I say and get up and hearing the three laugh behind my back. </p><p>I grab my tray and noticed someone ate my food. Probably Dylan. </p><p>My friends throw away their lunch trays and we all start to walk out of the lunch room. </p><p>I look behind me and see that Damon was gone and I sigh. </p><p>Of course he disappeared. </p><p>I sigh outloud. </p><p>"Baby!" I hear someone yell from behind me. </p><p>I quickly turn around and smile when I see him jogging up to me. </p><p>I look around to see that everyone was staring between him and I and I start to back up nervously. </p><p>I guess Damon realized what was going on because as soon as he looked around the room everyone scurried off. </p><p>"I'll see you guys later." I told my friends and started walking up to him. </p><p>I hear them say 'bye' from behind me. </p><p>He gets up to me and grabs my hand. </p><p>"Come with me." He says and pulls me along with him. </p><p>I noticed that we started heading to a door the lead outside the school and I tug on his hand. </p><p>"Damon, I can't leave the school grounds I'll get in trouble!" </p><p>He turns around and smirks at me. </p><p>"You don't understand this yet but you can do whatever you want. Your rank is high than everyone around you." </p><p>He was right. I didn't understand what he meant but I really wanted to go with him so I was going to follow no matter what the school rules told me. </p><p>We get outside and we head into the woods the surrounding the school. </p><p>"So what did you want to talk about?" I ask curiously. </p><p>Suddenly my back is pushed up against a tree and I'm left facing a smiling man. </p><p>"There's this ball. It's an Alphas ball. When an Alpha finds his mate they go with them. I want you to go with me this year?" He says, glowing. </p><p>"A ball? Wow, I-I don't know what to say. I... of course I'll go. Wait balls mean fancy dresses and I don't have the money for that." I say happy at first but then getting sad. </p><p>I mean I had money from my parents but I wanted to keep that for Sebastian and his future. </p><p>Me puts his hands in his pocket and pulls out a black leather wallet and then opens it. Then he pulls out a black card and hold it in front of me. </p><p>I raise my eyebrows, "What?" </p><p>He smiles, "Take it. Go get whatever you need."</p><p>"Damon, that's awfully sweet of you but I can't just spend you money and something as expensive as a ballgown." I say while pushing the card closer to him. </p><p>He laughs. "Don't be weird. I've spent my whole life saving money for you to spend on yourself." </p><p>I playfully roll my eyes. </p><p>"What? You don't believe me? Do you wanna see my bank account?" He says. </p><p>"No Damon. I don't want to see your bank account." I laugh. </p><p>"Please just take it. Spend whatever you want. Get whatever you want." He says. </p><p>I hesitate before slowly taking it out of his hand. </p><p>"When is this ball?" I ask while looking at his card. </p><p>"Sunday." </p><p>"Damon are you serious! It's Friday! That only gives me a day and I half to find something!" I say while playfully hitting his chest. </p><p>"Oops." He says while laughing. </p><p>I bite my lip while trying to suppress the smile that was trying to come out. </p><p>If only things could stay like this forever. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Word count//: 1477</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After school had ended yesterday I immediately told my friends about Damon inviting me to the ball and they were ecstatic. </p><p>Well, Dylan didn't really understand why us girls where screaming and jumping up and down in excitement but thats okay. </p><p>The four of us planned to spend the day together searching for the perfect out. </p><p>Dylan even agreed to come to support me.</p><p>It was currently Saturday morning and my friends had stopped by for breakfast before the hopefully not so long day ahead of us. </p><p>I told my grandma bye and hugged &amp; kissed Sebastian before we headed out the door. </p><p>We decided to all ride in Dylan's large hummer. </p><p>"Gosh, this is so exciting! I can't believe you're going to an alphas ball!" Lillian squeals. </p><p>"What the big deal about these balls anyways? It's just a bunch of alphas getting together." I state. </p><p>"That's it. You're going to be in a room full of the most important people in the world! Alphas from all over travel just to see everyone for a night and the only way you can get in is if you're an Alpha, a Luna, or working the ball." She says dreamily.</p><p>I think back for a moment. </p><p>What was a Luna again? </p><p>"I can't seem to remember what a Luna is?" I say outloud.</p><p>It gets quite for a moment before Rose answers. "A Luna is the Alpha female of the pack. She completely equal to the Alpha. She rules beside him." </p><p>"Oh, that's kinda stupid. The Alpha female should be the Alphas mate." I say. </p><p>"She is the Alphas mate." Rose says slowly. </p><p>"That's good. They'd make a good match." I smile. </p><p>Now let's see, who's the Alpha of this pack? </p><p>"Who's the Alpha again?" I ask. I really needed to start remembering all this wolf terminology. </p><p>"Damon." </p><p>"Oh, that's good for him." I say looking out the window. </p><p>So wait if I'm Damon's mate then who's the Luna? </p><p>"WAIT! HOLD UP! WHAT AM I HERE?" I yell out causing Dylan to swerve the car a bit. </p><p>"Don't yell like that you scared me!" He says looking at me from the review mirror. </p><p>"That makes you the Luna of this pack." Lillian says from beside me. </p><p>Holy shit. Holy shit. </p><p>"Why did no one decide to explain that to me till now?" I groan and stomp my feet on the floorboard </p><p>No one says anything and I roll my eyes. </p><p>Yes, let's make it such a big deal to tell Baby what's going on but none of us are going to tell her the full truth. </p><p>Great. </p><p>We pull up to our first shop and hop out of the car and head inside. </p><p>When I tell you I thought it would be easy finding a dress, I really did. </p><p>I tried almost every dress in the damn store and none of them worked. </p><p>After that we headed to three more stores to do the same thing. </p><p>I was tired and hungry. </p><p>We pull up to the last dress shop in or even around town and hop out of the car. </p><p>"Let's hope this place has something because if not I'm screwed." I sigh. </p><p>It's not that the other dress stores didn't have beautiful dresses or didn't have dresses that were good enough, it was just that none of the were 'the dress'. </p><p>We walked in and I looked around. </p><p>I didn't see anything that caught my eyes so far. </p><p>"Let's all look around!" I hear Lillian say. </p><p>We all walk off in different directions. I see pretty dresses and look at them but decided they weren't the one and continued. </p><p>I was in the very back of the store and I walk past a hallway and look down it as I past by. </p><p>I instantly stop in my tracks. </p><p>"Holy shit." I whisper outloud. </p><p>I walk down the hallway and look at the grand dress in front of me and smile. </p><p>This was the one. </p><p>I stand still and just stare at it in all its glory before my friends end up with the room with me. </p><p>"Wow! This is the one! Oh my goddess!" Rose says excitedly. </p><p>"Let me go get someone so you can try it on." Dylan says and walks away from us. </p><p>Soon a woman comes walking in with Dylan. </p><p>"You say this is the one?" The woman asks looking at all of us with a strange face. </p><p>We all nod excitedly. </p><p>"Are you sure? This dress is back here because it's very expensive." The woman says. </p><p>What is she getting at? </p><p>"I'd hope so." I snap back at her. "I came here to get a nice dress and if I don't walk out with one I'm not going to be happy." I say crossing my arms over my chest. </p><p>"Let me open a changing room for you and help you get the dress off the mannequin for you." She awkwardly smiles and starts pulling the dress off the mannequin. </p><p>I roll my eyes at her. </p><p>I hate rude people. </p><p>Soon she's done and we walk back to another part of the store where the dressing rooms are. </p><p>It takes The woman (who's name I learned was Amy), Lillian, and Rose to help me get the dress on but when it was finally on and I looked in the mirror all I could do was smile. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                               (Dress inspo.)</p><p>As soon as I walked out Dylan was looking at me in awe. </p><p>"Doesn't she look amazing!" Rose says excitedly. </p><p>"You're gonna blow them all away!" Dylan says and smiles. </p><p>"You really look beautiful." Lillian smiles at me. </p><p>"Thank you." I say hugging her. </p><p>"Do you happen to have any shoes?" I say while looking over at Amy. </p><p>"You know, I think I have the perfect pair for you!" She says and runs out of the changing room and then back in with a shoe box. </p><p>She pulls out of of the heels from the box and I smirk. </p><p>They were absolutely perfect!</p><p> </p><p>                             (Shoe inspo.)</p><p>"I'll take them!" I smile. </p><p>"Great! I'll help you take that off and we can get you ringed up!" Amy smiles at me. </p><p>We go back into the changing room and I'm helped out of my dress. </p><p>Crap. Where am I going to put this thing? I need to call Damon. </p><p>I grab my phone and call his number. </p><p>"Hello?" I hear him say. </p><p>"Damon, I found a dress but I don't know where I'm gonna put it!" I whine. </p><p>"Oh, go give the phone to the owner." He says. </p><p>"Okay. One second!" </p><p>I hold the phone out to Amy and she just stares at it for a minute. </p><p>"It's for you." I tell her. </p><p>"For me?" She asks. I nod my head in response. </p><p>She takes the phone and puts it up to her ear. </p><p>"Hello?" She says. </p><p>"Oh, Alpha Damon hi!" She says smiling. </p><p>"Mhm." </p><p>"Yes I'll do just that!" </p><p>"Okay bye!" She says and hands me the phone back. </p><p>"He wants to talk to you!" She smiles. </p><p>I take the phone from her and put it back up to my ear and walk just a bit away from the group. </p><p>"Hey." I say. </p><p>"How's your day been?" He asks. </p><p>"So hectic. I don't think I like dress shopping." I tell him. </p><p>I hear him laugh. "I'll have someone just bring you a bunch of nice dresses to choose from next time." </p><p>"Yes please!" I laugh. Gosh that would have been so much easier. </p><p>"Oh, hey! I wanted to tell you that when you get home I'll be there waiting for you. You'll have to pack a quick overnight bag because we have to head to the hotel tonight. There will also be someone at the hotel to help you with your hair and makeup." He tells me. </p><p>"Okay I'll pay for the dress and we'll head to the house. Also what do I do with the dress?" I ask him. </p><p>"Someone is going to be picking up from the store for you so that you don't have to worry about it." He says. </p><p>"Thanks Damon. Hey I have to go but I'll see you soon!" I say. </p><p>"Alright. See you later." He says. </p><p>I say bye and hang up and walk over to the cash register. </p><p>I pay for the dress &amp; shoes  and we all walk out together. </p><p>"Gosh, I'm glad that's over with!" I groan. </p><p>"Me too!" Dylan says and we all laugh. </p><p>We head to my house and talk about the ball on the way there.</p><p>Once we pull up to the house I see a familiar car sitting in the drive way. </p><p>Damon's car to be exact yet there was no spray paint on it. It was painted back to it's original glossy black self. </p><p>I smirk and playfully roll my eyes and we all head inside. </p><p>We walk inside and children's music was coming from the tv. </p><p>I walk around the corner to see Sebastian watching cartoons. </p><p>"Hey Bastion! How is your day going?" I smile and fluff his hair around. </p><p>He sticks his tongue out at me for messing up his hair and I laugh and kiss his forehead. </p><p>I walk into the kitchen where everyone was and look over to see Damon leaning up against a wall NAKED, just kidding, he wasn't fully naked but he didn't have a shirt on and that was enough of a view for me. I look down to see him also barefoot. </p><p>"No shoes, no shirt, no service." I tell him</p><p>I walk up to the fridge and grab a bottle of water. </p><p>"I'll be upstairs getting ready if anyone needs me!" I holler out and then take a big sip. </p><p>As I walk by the living room again Sebastian runs up to me and grabs my hand and we walk up to my room together. </p><p>"Where you going sissy?" He asks me while jumping up onto my bed.</p><p>"I'm going to a ball with Damon for a few nights but don't worry I'll be back before you know it!" i smile at him and walk into my closet and grab a suitcase and then walk back into my bedroom to open it up. </p><p>"You dont think him scary at all?" he asks while hiding part of his face with my blanket.</p><p>"I'll let you in on a little secret, Damon is a big ole wuss!' I laugh. </p><p>He laughs with me and we talk about a few things while I pack my bag. </p><p>Once I'm done I walk up to Sebastian and hug. </p><p>"I'm really going to miss you while I'm gone." </p><p>"I'm gonna miss you to!" He says in his sweet little voice. </p><p>I smile and look at him, " I'll call you tonight before bed ,okay?" </p><p>"Okay!" He smiles. </p><p>"Walk me downstairs?" </p><p>He grabs my hand and we walk back down the stairs together. </p><p>I put my small suitcase by the door and walk back into the kitchen. </p><p>"I'm all packed." I say. </p><p>"Good. Let's head out." Damon says. </p><p>I see he finally decided to put some clothes on. </p><p>"Okay." </p><p>I say goodbye to all my friends and they leave. </p><p>"Goodbye grandma. I'll be back in a few days. Take care of Sebastian for me ,will ya?" She gives me a big hug and laughs. </p><p>"You know I will!" She smiles at me. </p><p>Then I walk over to Sebastian and give him one last big hug. </p><p>This would be the first time I'd be going away from him for longer then a few hours. </p><p>"I love you bastion. I'll be back in a few days." </p><p>He hugs me good one last time and I put on a jacket to leave. </p><p>I see Damon was already pulling my suitcase with me so I waved goodbye one last time before heading out the door. </p><p>Damon places my suitcase in the trunk and then we get into the car. </p><p>"So how far away is this place?" I ask while putting my seatbelt on. </p><p>"A little over two hours." He says while pulling out of the driveway. </p><p>O'boy this is gonna be a long trip. </p><p>I get comfortable and look out the window at the passing trees. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>"Baby. Wake up. We're at the hotel." I hear Damon say as I open my eyes. </p><p>"What the fuck?" I whisper. </p><p>I guess I must have gotten a little too comfortable. I didn't mean to sleep the whole ride.  </p><p>I get out of the car and Damon already has our suitcase out of the trunk. </p><p> </p><p>I look around to see a decent sized hotel. It lit up the the area around us. </p><p>We walk inside and I can't help to stare around. </p><p>Everything looked so expensive. </p><p>"Baby, come on." I hear Damon say from behind me. I turn around to see him holding a key in his hand. </p><p>I follow him to an elevator and we get in and he presses a number 5 button. </p><p>"I got us a room on the top floor. Top floor rooms are my favorite." He says as the door closes. </p><p>I smile at the little fact that he just told me. </p><p>Soon the elevator stops and opens up and I follow him to door. </p><p>He pulls the key out of his poker and pushes it into the hole and turns it, opening the door. </p><p>He holds it open for me and I walk in.</p><p> </p><p>                            (Hotel room inspo.)</p><p>I smile at the small space. </p><p>I walk up to the bed at take a seat on the edge of it and look around the room. </p><p>My smile fades when I noticed something important was missing. </p><p>"Um, hey Damon?" </p><p>"Yeah?" He says waking out from what I assume is the bathroom. </p><p>"Where's the other bed?" I ask. </p><p>"What other bed?" He asks in a questioning tone.<br/>
"You." I point at him. "Me." I point at myself. "There's two of us and one bed." </p><p>"I know there's only one bed?" He says slowly while raising his eyebrow. </p><p>"Where am I gonna sleep?" I ask confused. </p><p>"On the bed."</p><p>"Where are you gonna sleep?" </p><p>"On the bed."</p><p>"Damon we both can't sleep on the bed!" </p><p>He slips his t-shirt over his head and leans over  and places his hands on either side of me. </p><p>"Why not?" He smirks. </p><p>"That's inappropriate!" I whisper yell since he's so close. </p><p>His smirk turns into a evil grin and he slowly tilts his head to the side. "Inappropriate? What's going through your head little one?" </p><p>I gulp at the close proximity. </p><p>"Are you nervous?" </p><p>Well damn. I don't think I was before but I definitely was now. </p><p>I slowly shake my head no despite my feelings. </p><p>I see his eyes look back and forth between my lips? </p><p>I guess I was right because in a second his lips come crashing onto mine. </p><p>My world freezes. </p><p>His lips were nice and wet &amp; warm. </p><p>He slowly started to move his and my heart started doing back flips. </p><p>He slowly pushes me onto the bed. </p><p>"Calm down." He says with his mouth on mine. </p><p>Oh yeah, lemme just calm down. Not like this is my first kiss or anything. </p><p>His was treating me so softly. His lips moved slowly against mine. </p><p>I honestly thought I'd have to copy his movements but everything came so naturally. </p><p>It was kinda like we were meant to be or something. </p><p>Baby, stop it with the jokes. This is serious. </p><p>I place my hands softly on his chest and his body lowered onto mine and he placed a hand on my waist. </p><p>Our lips moved perfectly together. </p><p>He squeezes my waist and I gasp. </p><p>His tongue slips into my mouth and runs over my own tongue. </p><p>Holy shit. </p><p>I wrap my legs over his waist and run my hands over his chest and onto his back. </p><p>Our kisses become messy and the pace quickens. </p><p>His lower region grinds against mine and I couldn't help but to moan in his mouth. </p><p>The foreign noise immediately embarrasses  me and I go to pull away but as I do he bites my lower lip. </p><p>I run my hands to his neck and push his head back down. </p><p>His lips come back to mine and he roughly kisses me. </p><p>Again, he grinds his lower half and I let out a breathless moan. </p><p>His lips disconnect from him and he starts kissing down my neck. </p><p>"Oh my gosh." I whisper. </p><p>He places multiple kisses all over till he kisses a certain spot that just sends me over the edge. </p><p>"Damon!" I breathed out. </p><p>I hear a growl erupt from his chest and he sits up and immediately places his hands on the rim of my shirt and he rips it right down the middle. </p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK!" I scream and push him off of me. </p><p>"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?" I ask looking between him and my ripped shirt. </p><p>"Oops." He says and smirks. </p><p>"You asshole!" I say getting off the bed. </p><p>"Awe. Don't be mad. I'll buy you another one." He smiles. </p><p>"I don't want another! I liked this one!" I hiss at him. </p><p>"I'm going to take a bath." I say while grabbing my suit case. </p><p>I walk in the bathroom but before I close the door I turn to look at him and I stick my tongue out at him. </p><p> </p><p>                          (Bathroom inspo.) </p><p> </p><p>I look around at the beautiful bathroom and smile. </p><p>The tub was ginormous and I was now super excited to take a nice warm bath. </p><p>I turn the water on and let it start to fill up. </p><p>I slip my pants off and go to reach for my shirt but stop and look at it in the mirror. </p><p>I pout as I look at the completely ruined shirt and slip it off. </p><p>"Stupid cocksucker." I whisper. </p><p>The door bangs open and I scream. </p><p>"I heard that!" Damon laughs. </p><p>"You pervert! I know you heard me say I was taking a bath!" I screech at him. </p><p>His eyes drop down to my body and the mood of the room shifts. </p><p>He blinks a few times and one second his eyes are a beautiful brown and the next they're pitch black. </p><p>"Damon? Are you okay?" I whisper. </p><p>He takes a step towards me and I hesitantly take a step back. </p><p>Sadly, his legs were longer then mine. </p><p>As soon as he gets up to my my legs collide against something and I fall backwards but not before I grab Damon's arms and pull him down with me. </p><p>My back hits the tub and I groan in pain. Damon land's on top of me and all the air leaves my body. </p><p>"Fuck." I groan. </p><p>I look to see Damon's eyes were back to normal. </p><p>"I'm sorry." He says. "I was just trying to joke around with you but when I saw you my wolf freaked out and I lost control." </p><p>"It's okay." I say and move his hair out of his face. </p><p>"Here let me help you up." He says while getting up and pulling me up with him. </p><p>"I'll leave you alone now." With that he walks out of the room. </p><p>So strange. </p><p>I take a nice relaxing bath and think about the ball tomorrow. </p><p>Then I get out and put some comfy pajamas on And call my little brother and tell him good night. </p><p>Once I get off the phone I walk back into the bedroom. </p><p>I look to see that Damon was already asleep. </p><p>I slip onto the bed and under the covers. I make sure that I'm as close to the edge as I could get without falling off so that I knew Damon had enough room. </p><p>As I start to drift in and out of sleep I feel two large hands pull me backwards and my back hits something warm. </p><p>I was too tired to think so all I did was snuggle against it and give into my sleep. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Word count//: 3327</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had slightly awoken from my slumber from all light shining in the room. </p>
<p>I groan and snuggle closer to the pillow I was laying on. </p>
<p>I move my hand and push around on it to try to fluff it up a bit more but it didn't seem to be working. </p>
<p>Although the pillow was quite comfortable it was also hard. </p>
<p>I get annoyed fast and open my eyes. </p>
<p>I wish I didn't because the 'pillow' I was laying on wasn't a pillow at all. </p>
<p>It was Damon. </p>
<p>I was a tad embarrassed that I had cuddled so close to him. </p>
<p>"Why are you starring at me?" He says in a sleepy but very sexy voice. </p>
<p>"How did I end up over here cuddling you?" </p>
<p>"I don't know. Gravity." He says and rolls over and sits up. </p>
<p>"You asshat." I roll my eyes. </p>
<p>I look around the room for a clock. </p>
<p>"OH MY GOSH DAMON!" I yell. </p>
<p>He jumps up and starts running around the room. </p>
<p>"What! What! What! What is it?" He says frantically. </p>
<p>"It's 1 in the afternoon!" I was in shock. I had never slept in this late before in my life. I was never allowed to. </p>
<p>He sighs. "You screamed over the time?" </p>
<p>"It's not my fault. The latest I've ever slept in was it'll 8am." </p>
<p>"You slept so good because were mates." </p>
<p>"How does us being mates have anything to do with sleeping?" </p>
<p>"Everything just gets better once you've found your mate." </p>
<p>"Oh." I really didn't know how to reset to that. </p>
<p>"Need to go talk to some people for a while but there will be some people coming by to help you get ready for tonight. They'll have your dress and stuff with them and I forgot to tell you but ball starts at 6pm by the way." </p>
<p>I nod my head. </p>
<p>"If you wanna take a shower or anything you should do it before they get here. They take their work very seriously so I don't know when they'll get here or how long it'll take but I'll be here to pick you up." </p>
<p>"Okay." </p>
<p>"I'm going to take a quick shower and get ready for my meeting real fast." He says and grabs a suit out of a closet. </p>
<p>"You're not wearing that to the ball are you?" </p>
<p>I think that sounded a bit rude but I'm reality I was just curious about what he was going to wear. </p>
<p>He lets out a small chuckle. "No. It's just formal Alpha attire." </p>
<p>"Oh okay." I say awkwardly. </p>
<p>He walks into the bathroom and I decided to call Sebastian and chat with him for a few minutes since I didn't know when I'd get to speak to him next. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes Damon about 30 minutes to get ready and I just so happen to get off the phone with my brother when he walks out looking as handsome as ever. </p>
<p>"Like what you see?" He smirks. </p>
<p>I roll my eyes. </p>
<p>"No." I say and walk into the bathroom. I make sure to lock the door this time. </p>
<p>I turn the shower on and wait for the water to get warm before I strip and get in. </p>
<p>"I'll be back later!" I hear Damon yell from outside of the room. </p>
<p>"Okay! Bye!" I yell back. </p>
<p>I just stand in the hot water for a few minutes and relax a bit before I grad the body wash and start to clean myself. The I wash my hair with shampoo and conditioner. </p>
<p>I sigh as I get out. The hot water felt so good I didn't want to leave. </p>
<p>I decided to just put a bath road on since I'd be getting ready soon. </p>
<p>As I was towel drying my hair a bit I hear someone knocking on the hotel door. </p>
<p>I walk out of the bathroom and look through the peephole and see a beautiful woman and an equally as beautiful man. </p>
<p>"Hello?" I say since I didn't know who they were. </p>
<p>"Hello sweetheart! Alpha Damon sent us to help you get ready today!" The woman said in a sweet voice. </p>
<p>I open the door and smile. </p>
<p>"Hi! Sorry about that! I've never been here so I was just being careful." I blush. </p>
<p>"Oh honey! Someone would have to be absolutely bonkers to touch anything that belongs to Alpha Damon." The man says. </p>
<p>I laugh and hold my hand out." I'm Baby Kingston. It's a pleasure to meet you both." </p>
<p>First the man grands my hand. "I'm Rupert Evens." He smiles. </p>
<p>Immediately after is hand leaves mine the woman shakes it. </p>
<p>"And I'm Pearl Evens! We're siblings." She smiles. </p>
<p>"Even though we don't look like it." Rupert smiles. </p>
<p>It was true. </p>
<p>My eyes ran over Pearl had she had beautiful dark skin. Her hair was curly and fluffy. Gold covered her eyelids and lips. She was wear a beautiful white dress that showed off all her curves perfectly. </p>
<p>Then I looked over at Rupert and he was the complete opposite. </p>
<p>He had pale skin and slicked back blonde hair. He had blue eyeliner on and a lovely white suit with a smile white flower pinned to the side. </p>
<p>Together they made a beautiful team. </p>
<p>"Let's get started shall we darling." Pearl smiles at Rupert. </p>
<p>"Let's." </p>
<p>The snap their fingers at the same time and people come flooding into the room. </p>
<p>Tables and boxes were being set up and I was just staring around blankly at all the commotion. </p>
<p>Once everyone left the room I noticed a fancy vanity had been set up with bright lights on it. It front of the vanity was a<br/>Comfortable looking chair. There were also big lights set up around it all well. Beside the vanity were open boxes full of makeup.</p>
<p>I also see a large dress bag and a shoe box laying on the bed. </p>
<p>"Wow. I like they way you two roll." I smile. </p>
<p>"Sit down love." Pearl says. </p>
<p>I take a seat and I watch them examine me. </p>
<p>"So it's true. She really does glow." Pearl says to Rupert. </p>
<p>Glow? Wait a second. </p>
<p>"Yes, it'll be hard taking adding to it." Rupert says while his hand caressed his chin. </p>
<p>"Her lips are lovely though." Pearl says. </p>
<p>"And those cheekbones! Beautiful!" Rupert says and places his hands on my face. </p>
<p>"My brother told me once that my family said I glow but I never really thought anything about it but you said ... I glow?" I didn't really know what I was asking. </p>
<p>"Oh yes love! Your skin glows! Literally, it glows!" Rupert smiles. </p>
<p>"I- does it look weird?" How are you supposed to react when you find out that you glow?</p>
<p>"You look majestic darling!" Pearl smiles. "Now let's get started!" </p>
<p>A blow dryer is immediately pulled out to dry my hair.</p>
<p>Once it's dry they start talking and getting to work. </p>
<p>To be honest I don't know how long it took them to do my hair because I zoned out. The thought of glowing kinda creeped me out. Could everyone see it? </p>
<p>"I think we should do light makeup since she already has so much natural beauty." I hear Pearl say. </p>
<p>Immediately brushes of all sprays come in contacts with my face. </p>
<p>It doesn't take them as long to do makeup as my hair. </p>
<p>"Let's take a look shall we?" Rupert says and my chair is turned around so I can look in the mirror. </p>
<p>I immediately smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                             (Hair inspo.) </p>
<p>I had no clue how they got my hair to look the way it did but it was awesome. </p>
<p>My makeup consisted of light blue eyeshadow and thin eyeliner. I also had pink tinted lipgloss on. It was a basic look but it was beautiful and perfect for the occasion. </p>
<p>"Let's get that dress on!" Pearl says. </p>
<p>I quickly ran into the bathroom to put on a strapless bra that was white and matching underwear. </p>
<p>I was kinda nervous to walk out half naked but when I did they paid no mind. </p>
<p>Getting the dress on was a bit tricky since it was so large but we got it on. </p>
<p>Rupert bends on and helps me slip my heels on. Sad they would be covered up since they were so beautiful but it was alright. </p>
<p>"You look beautiful!" Pearl screams excitedly. </p>
<p>The three of us convert our attention to the door when we hear a knock. </p>
<p>Rupert walks over and open it and it's Damon. </p>
<p>He was wearing a classic black and white suit but he looked handsome. </p>
<p>"Here." Rupert says and takes the flower off his suit and puts in on Damon's. </p>
<p>"Perfect." Rupert whispers. </p>
<p>"Are you ready to go?" Damon says. </p>
<p>I shake my head yes and smile. </p>
<p>I go to walk out but quickly turn around. </p>
<p>"Thank you both so much for helping me." I smile at the two. </p>
<p>"Hurry up now you're going to be late!" Pearl smiles. </p>
<p>They bother wave goodbye and Damon and I head to the elevator. </p>
<p>It was actually quite annoying to get in but we managed. </p>
<p>As the elevator when down it was quite. </p>
<p>"You look beautiful." I hear Damon say from behind me. </p>
<p>I turn around and smile at him. "Thank you." I blush. </p>
<p>We walk out of the elevator and through the lobby and outside to where I found out a limo was waiting for us. </p>
<p>We get in and I get as comfortable as I could in this dress. </p>
<p>"The ball is being held at Alpha Peters house. He loves to dance so he has a very nice ball room." Damon says. </p>
<p>I start to get nervous. </p>
<p>We pull up to a fairly large house and the limo door is opened. </p>
<p>Damon gets out first and then helps me get out. </p>
<p>He wraps this arm around mine and we walk to the large doors of the house. </p>
<p>To my surprise as soon as you walk in the room sinks and down a large flight of stairs I see tons of people laughing and dancing. </p>
<p>In seconds the room becomes very quiet and everyone is looking up at us. </p>
<p>My heart starts going crazy and I squeeze Damon's arm. </p>
<p>"It's alright love. Ignore them." He says and we start to descend down the large flight of stairs. </p>
<p>Once we reach the bottom we start to make our way through the crowd. </p>
<p>Out of instinct I lower my head to avoid looking anyone in their eyes and also to about their stares. </p>
<p>We find a table and Damon helps me sit down and people start to act normal again but the stares didn't stop. </p>
<p>"Well this is quite awkward." I laugh. </p>
<p>"It's because you look so beautiful." Damon says. </p>
<p>I wanted to agree with him but in the back of my mind I wondered if they could see my glowing skin as well. </p>
<p>Immediately a man and woman walk up to the table. </p>
<p>"Alpha Damon." The man says grabbing Damon's hand and shaking it. </p>
<p>"Alpha Nick." Damon says. </p>
<p>"This is my mate." Damon says and gestures over to me. </p>
<p>I smile and give the couple a small wave. </p>
<p>The woman immediately gets close to my face and smiles, largely. </p>
<p>"What are you?" She asks. </p>
<p>"Excuse me?" I feel my face wrinkle in confusion. </p>
<p>"Your smell is unknown to me and you look a bit odd so, what are you?" </p>
<p>Honestly I was about to rip her ugly smile right off her face but Damon immediately steps in. </p>
<p>"I think that's enough." He says and grabs my hand and stands me up. </p>
<p>We walk over to the dance floor and we slowly start to sway with one another. </p>
<p>Soon more and more people come up to Damon and ask similar questions about me and my appearance. </p>
<p>The question all became to much and I needed to get away for a moment. </p>
<p>While Damon was talking to so man who was staring at me the whole time he talked I tapped Damon's shoulder. </p>
<p>"I need to go to the restroom." </p>
<p>He stops talking to the man and leads the way. </p>
<p>Once I get in I lean against the sink and look at myself in the mirror. </p>
<p>To myself I looked completely normal. </p>
<p>Why were others so fascinated with my looks? And why were they all so harsh about it? </p>
<p>I re-gain my composure and walk out of the room. </p>
<p>Damon smiles at me as I walk out and I walk to him and grab his hand. </p>
<p>We go back to the dance floor and I wrap my rest my hands on his shoulders and lay my head on his chest. </p>
<p>"Tonight has been crazy." I whisper. </p>
<p>"I know." He says while caressing the side of my face. </p>
<p>As we swayed to the slow music someone cleared their throat gaining out attention. </p>
<p>Another couple. </p>
<p>I mentally roll my eyes. </p>
<p>"Alpha Damon." The man says. </p>
<p>"Alpha Richard. " Damon says and they shake hands. </p>
<p>"This is Silvia my mate." Alpha Richard says. </p>
<p>"This is my mate." Damon says and gestures to me. </p>
<p>He hasn't said my name all night long. </p>
<p>"Her name is?" Silvia asks. </p>
<p>"Baby. Baby Kingston." I say and smile. </p>
<p>"Oh." Is all say says. </p>
<p>Did I say something wrong? </p>
<p>"Odd name." Alpha Richard says and turns his attention back to Damon. </p>
<p>The fuck? </p>
<p>I was about to say something back to Richard fancy pants over here but he began to talk to Damon so I just bite my tongue. </p>
<p>I look back at Silvia and see her just starting at me. </p>
<p>Nothing new over here. </p>
<p>But on a real note, did any of these people have manors? I was taught staring was rude. </p>
<p>I gaze around the room and mind my business but a certain sentence Alpha Richard says catches my attention. </p>
<p>"I see that your mate isn't marked and you both smell un-mated. Why is this? Have you just only met?" </p>
<p>"We met a while ago." Is all Damon says. </p>
<p>"Why have you not completed the mating process then?" He ask with a fake concerned look on his face. </p>
<p>Why was this jerk all up in our business? </p>
<p>"Well complete it soon." Damon says. </p>
<p>Excuse me, what? </p>
<p>"As you should. Unmated woman are trouble." Alpha Richard says. </p>
<p>My vision zones in on him and everything becomes red. </p>
<p>"You act as if you sent mates! You'll be having sex all the time! It means nothing." </p>
<p>"I don't understand why you just don't go in the bathroom and get it over with!" He laughs. "Beside it's not like she'll be able to stop you!" </p>
<p>I rear my arm back and punch the man square in his face. </p>
<p>He falls to the ground and grabs his jaw. </p>
<p>"You think you can just talk so lowly about women like that right in front of them Richard? You think you can talk so lowly about them in front of me like that?" Rage grew like a wild fire inside of me. At this moment I had no control over my mind or body. </p>
<p>"You think you can talk so lowly of women like that when the one who crated you is a woman?" I spit out. </p>
<p>"You know what I think Richard? I think you're the biggest pussy I've ever met in my life." </p>
<p>"Oh dare you!" He booms and tries to get up but I push him back down with my heel. </p>
<p>I lean down closer to him. "Your mommy should have swallowed you." </p>
<p>I dig my heel deeper in his chest and he hissed in pain. "Don't let me find out after this little meeting that you're still talking about such discussing things Rich, because if I do." I stop and laugh." I'll hunt you down, find you, and make you regret every last word." </p>
<p>With that final statement I take my heel off of him and look around the room. </p>
<p>Of course everyone is looking. </p>
<p>I roll my eyes and make my way to the door. </p>
<p>Once I'm outside and in front of a limo someone grabs my hand. Hard. </p>
<p>My head snaps towards the owner of the hand and I look to see Damon. </p>
<p>I almost forgot he was here. </p>
<p>"What was the bullshit!" He says harshly. "Do you know what you just did?" </p>
<p>"Yes Damon I do! I just put a man in his rightful place." I say and jerk my hand out of his grasp. </p>
<p>"You're so childish. Sex between werewolf's is practically nothing. You're with one person for the rest of your life so the first time means nothing!" He hisses. </p>
<p>I think back to how Alpha Richard said we both weren't mated yet. </p>
<p>"If that's true then why are you a virgin at 25 Damon?" I raise a eyebrow up. </p>
<p>His face gets a tad red and I roll my eyes. </p>
<p>"You have to stop acting so childish!" He yells. </p>
<p>"Damon! I'm fucking 17! I am a child! I'll also do whatever the fuck I want whenever the fuck I please." I yell back at him. </p>
<p>"Did your parents name you Baby because you fucking act like one?" He spits out at me. </p>
<p>"No! My Father named me Baby to humiliate my Mother!" I ball my fist up by my side. How dare he bring them up. </p>
<p>"Looks like you're the only one doing that." He says calmly. </p>
<p>As soon as the words leave his mouth my heart drops. </p>
<p>Pain filled it from top to bottom. </p>
<p>The last time my heart hurt this bad was when I found out my parents had died. </p>
<p>I get close to his face. "The only reason the Moon Goddess paired me with you is so that that every single day of your miserable life you'd have to think about the person you loved and know they would never, ever, love you back." </p>
<p>With that I open the door to the limo and slam it shut. </p>
<p>As it rolled away Damon just stood there. </p>
<p>Frozen. </p>
<p>My mind way blank. </p>
<p>"Miss were at the hotel." A man says. </p>
<p>"Oh. Thank you." </p>
<p>I get out and head to the room. </p>
<p>Once I'm inside and slip the dress and shoes off and put on some leggings and slippers. </p>
<p>I grab my suitcase and head out of the hotel. </p>
<p>I look around and see a man sitting in a suv playing on his phone. </p>
<p>I walk up to his window. "Excuse me? Could you drive me home? I'll pay you. I don't know anyone here and I just need to go home." </p>
<p>"Of course." He says and unlocks the car. </p>
<p>I get in and tell him my address. He puts it into a gps and we start the long journey home. </p>
<p>I'd like to say that I slept as good as I did on the way up here but I didn't. I was awake the whole time. </p>
<p>We pull up to my grandmas house and I thank the man and pull some cash out of my wallet. </p>
<p>"Here you go." I say. </p>
<p>"It's no problem. You looked like a mess so it's the least I could do to help." He smiles. </p>
<p>I leave the cash on the seat and go inside. </p>
<p>All the lights were off so I knew everyone was asleep. </p>
<p>I'm so done with his hell hole. </p>
<p>I go to my room and throw some clothes into my suitcase before going downstairs and into Sebastian room. </p>
<p>"Hey buddy!" I whisper. "We got to go." </p>
<p>He slowly wakes up. </p>
<p>"Where are we going." He asks rubbing his tired eyes. </p>
<p>I go to his closet and start getting some clothes for him. </p>
<p>"It's a surprise." Honestly I had no clue where we'd go but anywhere was better then here. </p>
<p>I grab him and hold him in my arms and I go downstairs. </p>
<p>As soon as I reach the door the living room lights turn on. </p>
<p>"Baby?" I hear my grandma say. </p>
<p>Fuck. </p>
<p>"Where are you going?" She says looking between my suitcase and Sebastian &amp; I. </p>
<p>"I have to get out of here grandma." I whisper. Not daring to look at her eyes. </p>
<p>Her face instantly becomes sad. </p>
<p>"Please don't go." She says sadly. </p>
<p>Tears start to form in my eyes. </p>
<p>"You don't understand grandma. I don't belong here. I don't fit in. I wasn't made for this world." I cry out to her. </p>
<p>"I'll protect you." She says. </p>
<p>Tears start to fall down my cheeks. </p>
<p>"You'll always be forced to pick him over me grandma. I can't let that happen." I whisper. </p>
<p>I take one quick look at her crying face before exiting the house and going to my car. </p>
<p>I buckle Sebastian I'm and get in the car and just start driving. </p>
<p>As tears poured down my face and sobs left my mouth I drove away from my favorite place on this planet. </p>
<p>Home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word count//: 3466</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 137 Missed Calls From Damon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian &amp; I had found ourselves relaxing on the beach and soaking up the Florida sun. </p>
<p>After I had left my grandmas house I drove for hours before I stopped at a place called Waffle House. I got Sebastian &amp; I some food and got on my handy dandy phone and looked up the nearest airport. From there I went onto their website and booked 2 one way tickets to Florida. Seemed like a decent place in the pictures and they had beaches! Once we got to the airport I found a spilt beach home that i thought would be nice enough to stay at and got in contact the owners so I could rent the half of the place for a while and now we've been here for 2 days. </p>
<p>2 extremely exhausting days. My body has felt so weird. I've constantly felt tired and my bones ached. Although I felt like I was going crazy I did my best to hide all this from Sebastian. </p>
<p>I smiled at my little brother who was happily playing in the sand with his beach toys that I picked up for him once we got here. He seemed to be enjoying our little vacation. </p>
<p>"Hey buddy! Let's walk to the store and get some lunch!" I call out to him and start to pick my stuff up and walk into the house.</p>
<p>I walk into the room I've slept in and take my bathing suit off and throw on some clothes. </p>
<p>Then I walk into the little room Sebastian was sleeping in and got him some clothes to change into as well. </p>
<p>Then we walk down a few blocks to a small grocery store and I pick up some things to make dinner. </p>
<p> I decided on a pasta. </p>
<p>Right now I was extremely grateful that my mother taught me how to cook a few dishes because I'd be screwed right now if she didn't. </p>
<p>After paying for the supplies we walk back home, bags in hand and I start preparing our meal. Also shoutout to the place for having cooking supplies because I was not in the mood to go out and buy all that shit for a few days. </p>
<p>It didn't take too long to prepare the meal and soon I found myself relaxing on the back patio with Sebastian eating creamy pasta and salad. </p>
<p>As I was enjoying the view of the ocean lights caught my attention. </p>
<p>The other half of the beach house was slowly coming to life as rooms all over the house started to light up. </p>
<p>Soon a woman and tons of children run out of their back door and they all start to happily play in the water and the sand. </p>
<p>I smile at the sweet reaction. </p>
<p>Soon the woman turns around, noticed me and waves. So of course I wave back at her. </p>
<p>"Let's go say hello!" I smile at Sebastian. </p>
<p>We walk down to the sand and up to the beautiful woman. </p>
<p>"Hi! I thought I'd come down here and introduced myself since we'll be vacation neighbors!" I laughs and hold my hand out for her to shake.</p>
<p>She immediately grabs mine and with a very firm grip shakes my hand. </p>
<p>"Hey y'all! My names Mona! These here are my little beast. Come here kids!" She yells out grabbing all the kids attention. </p>
<p>Immediately 6 children come and line up beside her. </p>
<p>"This is David, Daniel, Delilah, Delany, Daisy, and this little man here is Dan." She says while pointing to them all. </p>
<p>That's a whole lotta kids and a while lotta D names. </p>
<p>I look at all the children and smile. They all had  bleach blonde hair and round faces. You could definitely tell they were siblings. </p>
<p>"I'm Baby and this is my brother Sebastian." I smile and look down at the little boy who was hiding behind my legs. </p>
<p>He gave them a small and quick wave. </p>
<p>Such a shy little boy. </p>
<p>Mona's kids immediately ran back off to play and I felt a tug at my pants. </p>
<p>I look down at Sebastian. </p>
<p>"Yeah?" I ask. </p>
<p>"Can I go play?" He whispers. </p>
<p>"Well of course." I smile at him. </p>
<p>He goes and runs up to the group of kids. </p>
<p>"What pack are you from?" I hear Mona ask.</p>
<p>Wonderful. I leave home to get away from all the dog business and somehow find myself right back in it. </p>
<p>"Stonecoast." I slightly smile. </p>
<p>"Wow girl! You're far from home! What are you doing all the way out here?" Mona asks while getting comfortable on a beach towel. </p>
<p>She pays a spot beside her and I sit down. </p>
<p>"Actually it's all a really long story. My parents were wolves but passed away. They didn't tell us about this world but when my grandmother adopted us I had to learn. I brought Sebastian out here so I could explain everything to him and it just be him &amp; I." This really wasn't a lie. I was going to actually explain some things to Sebastian while we were here so that I could be the one to do it. </p>
<p>"Oh honey! I'm so sorry about that but I'm glad your adjusting. This world is definitely crazy." She laughs. </p>
<p>"I hate asking this but what are you?" </p>
<p>I knew it was gonna be asked sooner or later. </p>
<p>"I don't really know. I've been told I glow and that I smell different from a human but right now I'm just a human." I hated explaining this. </p>
<p>I honestly never even asked what I am. I remember someone saying something about it but I never paid much attention. </p>
<p>"Were you blessed with a mate?" She asked. </p>
<p>I thought to myself for a quick moment before answering. I should probably lie to her a bit just in case she can talk to Damon though their weird mind thingy. </p>
<p>"Yes." I shake my head. "It's complicated though. He's extremely awful. I see my friends with their mates and then him and I just don't think it was a wise decision to pair us together." </p>
<p>"That's awful! You outta teach him a lesson!" </p>
<p>I laugh and shake my head yes. </p>
<p>Kinda doing that right now. </p>
<p>"Do you have a mate?" I ask knowing she does but wanting to hear her talk. </p>
<p>"Yes I do." She blushes. "He's the alpha of a pack a few states over. Goddess, I used to have the biggest crush on him when we were little and well honestly I still do. He's so sweet and amazing. He treats me like a real queen. Don't tell him this but I'm actually pregnant right now. I decided to bring the children down here to spend some time with them and to get out a bit because I know once I tell him he'll try to keep me home as much as possible!" She laughs. </p>
<p>While she was talking I couldn't help but to wondered if that could ever be Damon &amp; I. </p>
<p>Doubt it. </p>
<p>"That's so amazing. Congratulations!" Truly I was happy for her. Although I didn't know Mona there was a connection between us. </p>
<p>The two of us talked for hours on the sand while the children played around. Soon we both descended into our side of the house. </p>
<p>I walked to the bathroom and started a bath for Sebastian. He reeked of salt water. </p>
<p>The bath soon filled with water and bubbles and I called Sebastian into the room. </p>
<p>"Here hop in and get cleaned up!" I smile at him as he runs into the room. </p>
<p>I step outside of the room for a moment till I hear a splash. </p>
<p>"I'm gonna come in." I let him know and scurried in and take a seat on the floor. </p>
<p>I smile at him as he played in the bath. </p>
<p>I wanted to tell him about everything but as I watched him I didn't know if I could do it. Although he deserved and needed to know it broke my heart to know that with what I was going to tell him his whole world would be changing. </p>
<p>"I have to tell you something buddy." I sighed. </p>
<p>"Yeah?" He says with a face covered in bubbles. </p>
<p>I smile. </p>
<p>"It's about our lives. Our family." I pause and think for a moment before continuing. </p>
<p>"There are some things that mom and dad never told us about that over recently learned about. I have to tell you about it because it's involves you." </p>
<p>He shifts in the bath to turn more towards me. </p>
<p>"I know this sounds crazy but one day you'll turn into a wolf. Mom and dad could. Grandma can. Everyone back home can. You're special like them. It's a gift from the Moon Goddess so I don't want you to be upset or freighted about all this and I know you don't understand all this to the fullest but I'm going to have to start talking about it more often so that you can become accustomed to it all."</p>
<p>"A wolf?" He says with a raised eyebrow. </p>
<p>"Yes a wolf." </p>
<p>"Wow! That's so cool!" He splashes around the tub happily. "I like that!"</p>
<p>I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I'm so glad he reacted differently then I did. </p>
<p>"I'm glad you're happy." I smile. </p>
<p>For some reason I felt better about this whole mess. The weight on my shoulders seemed ease up a bit. Maybe it was because I knew that Sebastian was educated on the situation. Or maybe it was because I knew I wasn't alone. </p>
<p>Either way things felt better and that's what I needed. </p>
<p>I know I'm pissed at Damon for the shit he said but I also needed this trip so that I could talk to Sebastian 1 on 1. I needed to be the one to tell him this. I will always need to be the first person to tell him everything. Always. </p>
<p>I left the bathroom so Sebastian could finish up and walk to my room for a moment. </p>
<p>I grab my phone from my bag and look at all the missed calls from everyone. </p>
<p>137 missed calls from Damon. </p>
<p>"Damn." I whisper, annoyed. </p>
<p>I look and see a ton of missed calls and texts from my friends and I sigh. </p>
<p>I know they're probably pissed at me and I wanted to explain to them but I just needed some time. </p>
<p>And then I see some from my grandma. </p>
<p>I gulped and pushed the redial button and lifted the phone to my ear. </p>
<p>"Hello! Baby!" I hear her say. </p>
<p>"Hey grandma." I whisper. </p>
<p>"Are you okay? Are you safe? What about Sebastian?" She spits out fast. </p>
<p>"We're fine grandma. I told Sebastian... about what he is. He's still young so I don't think he'll really understand everything else. He took it will."</p>
<p>"I'm glad you told him." She sighs. </p>
<p>I hear the bathroom door open. </p>
<p>"I have to go grandma. I love you. I'll be home soon, I promise!" I hear here start to say something but I hang up quickly. </p>
<p>"Hey buddy!" I smile at Sebastian. </p>
<p>"I need pjs!" He smiles. </p>
<p>"Let's go get you some then and how about afterwards we watch a movie before bed?" </p>
<p>That must have caught his attention because next he's running to his room. </p>
<p>I laugh and follow behind him. </p>
<p>I grab him a pair a pajamas and some undies and leave his room so he can change. Then I walk back to my room and start to flip throw the tv and search for a movie for us to watch.  <br/>Luckily some super hero movie was on. </p>
<p>Sebastian waddles into the room and hops onto the bed with me. </p>
<p>We snuggle up and get comfortable. </p>
<p>Some time passes and I look down to see Sebastian passed out. I smile and shake my head. </p>
<p>A sharp pain runs up my body and I hiss. </p>
<p>I'd love to say that being away from Damon has been easy but I'd be lying. </p>
<p>My body has been sore, my head has hurt, and all my sense have seemed to be all over the place. </p>
<p>And let's not mention how much I've actually missed that fucker. </p>
<p>I decided that I didn't wanna think about him so I get extra comfy in bed and soon I'm fast asleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word count//: 2052</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAMONS POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   As soon as Baby's grandmother informed me that she called I went to her house and confiscated her phone so I could have Ajax track where the call came from. </p>
<p>She also informed me that Baby might have told Sebastian about us being lycans which is good, and I hope she did but I didn't know if I believed that. </p>
<p>Baby has been gone now for a few days and I don't think there is a word to describe how angry I am at her. </p>
<p>Especially after her little stunt she pulled at the ball. </p>
<p>Her actions were completely unacceptable. </p>
<p>I was completely embarrassed by her and had a lot to do to help rebuild my business relationship with certain alphas. </p>
<p>I was currently just getting back to the castle after getting the phone. </p>
<p>"Ajax. I need you to track a call for me." I say walking into my office where I told Ajax my beta to wait for me. </p>
<p>"Yes sir." He says and I hand him my phone. </p>
<p>"Hurry up. I need to know what alpha I need to ask permission to step on their land." I say while sitting down. </p>
<p>Alphas have to ask permission to step onto another's land so one doesn't get confused and think they're getting attacked. </p>
<p>Ajax left the room to go to his personal office. </p>
<p>I slammed my hands onto my desk. </p>
<p>"Fuck!" I yell out. </p>
<p>I run my hand through my hair and sigh. </p>
<p>I decide to do some pack paperwork to keep my mind off of things while I wait for Ajax to complete his work. </p>
<p>Soon my beta walks back into the room. </p>
<p>"Alpha, the call was made from a beach house in Florida. I have the exact location for you and the name and number of the alpha who's land it's on." He says while handing me a sticky note with an address and phone number on it. </p>
<p>"Thank you Ajax." I say and he leaves. </p>
<p>"Time to get to work." I whisper to myself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>BABYS POV</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Getting out of bed this morning was hard. The pain that was radiating throughout my body was awful. My bones ached and I was nauseous as hell. </p>
<p>My mind soon wondered to Damon. I wondered what he was up to and for some reason I wondered if he missed me as much as I currently missed him. Even if the last time I saw him he was a complete dick. </p>
<p>Tears formed in my eyes at the memories of his harsh words. </p>
<p>I soon hear a small groan and I wiped my tears away and gently and grab ahold of my little brother and hug him. </p>
<p>"What's wrong sissy?" He asks in his small  sleepy voice. </p>
<p>"Just upset over some stupid grown up stuff." I sigh. </p>
<p>"It's okay." He informs me. </p>
<p>"Yeah, it is." I smile at him. </p>
<p>"Hey, would you wanna go shopping today? There was a little shopping mall down the road and we could check it out?" I ask him. </p>
<p>He nods his head yes while smiling. </p>
<p>"Cool! Good to your room and put some clothes on okay?" I smile at him. </p>
<p>He jumps out of bed and runs into the other room. </p>
<p>I force myself out of bed. My bones pop and I cringe. I walk to the small dresser in the room and pull out a pair of jeans I brought, a t-shirt, and my underwear. I change into to and walk to Sebastian's room. </p>
<p>I knock on the door. </p>
<p>"Come in!" He yells. </p>
<p>I open the door to see him putting his shoes on. He had on some shorts and a green shirt. </p>
<p>"I like your outfit buddy." I tell him. </p>
<p>"Thank you." He blushes. </p>
<p>"Let's go brush our hair and teeth now!" I smile at him. </p>
<p>We go into the bathroom in my room and brush our teeth. Then I help Sebastian by brushing his hair and then I brush my own. </p>
<p>"Want some cereal?" I ask. </p>
<p>"Yes!" He says while running out of the room. </p>
<p>I playfully roll my eyes and smirk. </p>
<p>"Energetic little boy." I laugh aloud. </p>
<p>I walk to the stairs and see he's already at the bottom. </p>
<p>I immediately become out of breath by walking down the stairs and Sebastian laughs at him. </p>
<p>I know he thinks I'm joking so I laugh along so he can't tell how much pain I'm in. </p>
<p>I look over at the clock on the wall and read it. </p>
<p>12.34pm. </p>
<p>Mhm, we slept late. </p>
<p>We walk into the kitchen and I pull out two bowls and get out the cereal and milk. The two of us talk and eat. </p>
<p>When we finish I wash the dishes and Sebastian talks to me. </p>
<p>"Okay I'm finished! Let's get ready to leave." I say. </p>
<p>We slip on our shoes by the front door And before I could walk out my mouth starts to fill with saliva and my stomach started to roll. </p>
<p>I run to the small bathroom downstairs and empty my stomach out. </p>
<p>"Great." I groan. </p>
<p>I slowly get up and look to see Sebastian standing at the door with a concerned look on his face. </p>
<p>"I'm okay." I smile at him. "I don't think the cereal agreed with my belly." </p>
<p>He slowly nods his head. </p>
<p>"Just give me one second while I go brush my teeth again." </p>
<p>He walks away from the door and I sigh. </p>
<p>I look in the mirror and cringe at the sight of myself. </p>
<p>I looked awful. </p>
<p>My skin was a sickly pale and I had deep circles underneath my eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I leave the downstairs bathroom and go back to my room and brush my teeth again. Then I throw my hair into a pony tail. I also throw on a pair of black sunglasses. </p>
<p>"Hopefully this will help hide me." I sigh. </p>
<p>I didn't want Sebastian to see me like this. </p>
<p>Sebastian and I soon leave the house and walk to the small shopping center a few blacks away. </p>
<p>We shop for many hours. I was very happy the Sebastian let me buy him so clothes and new shoes. He's picky but he found some things he liked. I saw a cute hoodie the said Florida on it and decided to get it so I could remember our trip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon we walk to a small restaurant and get some lunch and cake pops as desert. </p>
<p>We soon start our journey back home and Sebastian sees a park by the beach. </p>
<p>"Could I go play?" He asks. </p>
<p>"Of course!" I say with joy. I really needed to sit down because my body was killing me. </p>
<p>We walk over it it and Sebastian runs off and I find a bench and take a seat. </p>
<p>I'd like to say I was a good sister and watched my brother the whole time but my mind was elsewhere today. </p>
<p>Soon the sun started to set and I was forced back into reality. </p>
<p>"Crap." I whisper. "Sebastian time to go!" I yell out. </p>
<p>He runs up to my smiling and we head to the house. </p>
<p>We get inside the house and it takes me much longer to put everything we bought away since my body felt as if it was shutting down. I felt like a walking zombie. </p>
<p>I could tell Sebastian was tired so I make us a quick dinner. </p>
<p>We eat and soon we find ourselves passed out in my bed. </p>
<p>I'd like to say I had an amazing night but I found myself waking up. </p>
<p>I look over at the alarm clock beside the bed. </p>
<p>1:12am. </p>
<p>I groan and decided to get a drink for my dry throat. </p>
<p>As soon as my feet hit the floor downstairs the energy in the room shifted. </p>
<p>Goosebumps cover my skin. </p>
<p>I gulp and slowly turn around, the kitchen was empty thankfully. </p>
<p>I walk into the living room and turn the light on. </p>
<p>As soon as the lights go on my eyes land on a man sitting on my couch. </p>
<p>The only person alive that could make me feel alive while the human side of me was dying. </p>
<p>Damon Stone. </p>
<p>The Alpha of StoneCoast. </p>
<p>My soulmate. </p>
<p>I'd like to say I was surprised but I honestly wasn't. </p>
<p>"Can I get you something to drink? I just got groceries the other day." I say remembering I was thirsty. </p>
<p>He says nothing and continues to give me a cold stare. </p>
<p>"Alright, well I'm thirsty as fuck so yeah." I say and walk back into the kitchen to pour myself some juice. </p>
<p>I pour a glass of orange juice and turn around to find him leaning against the kitchen wall. </p>
<p>I chug the whole thing down and wash the glass off and dry it before putting it back inside the cabinet with the rest of its set. </p>
<p>"Are you just gonna stare at me all day or are you gonna say something?" I hope he doesn't expect me to wait around for him because I'm not. </p>
<p>He continued to stare so I roll my eyes and walk upstairs. I peek in at Sebastian to check on him. I smile as I see him snoring and drooling on his pillow. I quietly pull out a silk nighty from the dresser since I was too tired to change earlier and walk out of the room, quietly closing the door. </p>
<p>I walk back downstairs to see that Damon was looking out the glass sliding door. </p>
<p>"Don't turn around I'm going to change into some pajamas." He nods his head silently. </p>
<p>I walk into the bathroom and slip my clothes off and slip the nighty on. I fold my clothes and leave them in the counter. </p>
<p>"You're good." I say walking back into the room. </p>
<p>I hear him growl and that's all it takes for my body to heat up like a wildfire. </p>
<p>Fuck you body for betraying me like that. He is the enemy. </p>
<p>"I've missed you." It spills out of my mouth before I can stop myself. </p>
<p>I'm not gonna lie. I've missed Damon so much. I wish I could walk up to him and hug him and just have him hold my for a few hours. Maybe even fall asleep in his arms.</p>
<p>His face holds zero emotion as his dark eyes stare at me. </p>
<p>"Pack up your shit." I hear him mumble. </p>
<p>"What the hell." I whisper. "What did you say?" I really don't want to fight and get angry tonight. </p>
<p>"I said, pack your shit up. We're leaving." His voice was dripping with anger but it didn't faze me. </p>
<p>I laughed. "I know you didn't come all the way here and expect that I was gonna come back with you willingly." I snort out. "If you did you might as well walk the fuck out of this house." </p>
<p>"Oh, you don't have to come willingly. That was an option. You either do that or I'll take you away by force." He says nonchalantly.</p>
<p>"Damon can you please chill the fuck out tonight. Can you not get fucking aggressive every-time you see me. I'm not in the mood to do all of this today. My body is killing me." I say getting up and walking into the living room and sitting on the arm of the couch. </p>
<p>"You have to come back with me Baby." He says quietly while following me. </p>
<p>"Damon, there is a part of me that wants you but we both know I wasn't cut out for this lifestyle. I can't go back with you. At least not how you want me too."</p>
<p>He slowly walks closer to me and softly pushes me backwards causing me to fall onto the couch. He crawls on top of me and I start to get nervous. </p>
<p>He takes my hands and gently pins them above my head causing my heart to pound violently in my chest. </p>
<p>"Baby, my love, you are the rarest creature placed upon this planet. You were crafted by the Moon Goddess herself. You are also MINE. I dare the world to try and keep you away from me." </p>
<p>His words were powerful and I knew all he said was true. </p>
<p>"You cannot steal me away and force me to live my life with you Damon." I declared. "I will always runaway."</p>
<p>He lowered his mouth to my earlobe and he gave it a few delicate nibbles and sweet kisses. </p>
<p> He paused and says, "I will brutally annihilate every man, woman, and child that stands in the way of you and I, mate."</p>
<p>"You can't force me to live this life. All I want is to take care of Sebastian, get a decent job, meet a nice guy, have some kids and grow old. I just want normal. No castles or wolves or Goddesses." I say and try to pull my arms out of his grasp. </p>
<p>"You think I'm going to let you met some random guy and let him fuck YOU?" His voice now booms. </p>
<p>My eyes go wide and I gulp. "I...I-I-I,.." I try to come up with something to say but I was speechless. </p>
<p>"You really think I'm just going to let some other male fuck and impregnate what's mine?" He almost screams. </p>
<p>"I'm taking you back to the castle and locking you up. You'll never see another male in your life." He says. </p>
<p>"No Damon, no, don't say that." I beg. </p>
<p>"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THINK IM JUST GOING TO LET ANOTHER MALE FUCK AND GIVE YOU PUPS BUT YOU'RE SO WRONG BABY! I'LL MAKE SURE NO MALE EVER LOOKS AT YOU AGAIN!" He screams at me. </p>
<p>Tears sprout in the corners of my eyes. When I said find some guy I didn't mean that. I was just trying to explain that I wanted normal. </p>
<p>"Let me just do this while we're already here." He says. I look up at him through wet lashes and see pitch black eyes. He opens his mouth and sharp teeth are all I can see. </p>
<p>"Damon..." is all I get out before I hear it. A scream. Not any regular scream. My scream. Pain overtakes my body and I'm paralyzed. Tears start to pour out of my eyes like a waterfall. My neck burns and soon the heat fills my entire body. </p>
<p>Soon the pain stops but the heat burns my body. I look to see Damon with blood covering his face and I cry loudly. </p>
<p>The room gets blurrier as I try and move away from him but my body doesn't budge. </p>
<p>This pain shoots from my head to my toes and pulses as I scream and sob loudly. I close my eyes and try to focus on anything but the pain was all my mind could see. </p>
<p>I open my eyes to see a womanly figure standing above me. It was too blurry for me to see any faces but I could make out the body shape. </p>
<p>Suddenly a new pain floods in my arm. I look over to see my right arm bent in a way I didn't even know an arm could bend. The sight was intense and I gag aloud.</p>
<p>"Take her outside quickly!" I think I hear someone yell before I'm picked up. </p>
<p>Before I knew it I was laying on what I assumed was sand. </p>
<p>Another scream falls from my lips as my leg is filled with an awful pain. I tilt my head down and look to see my leg broken upwards. </p>
<p>The sight was so intense that I throw up in the sand. I cough and look to see it was a deep shade of red. Blood. </p>
<p>I cried and I cried hard because for the first time in my life I was absolutely terrified. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." I hear someone repeating over and over in my ear. </p>
<p>"GET HER WATER NOW!" The voice screams and I cry more. </p>
<p>Soon cool water flowed down my throat and I chugged it down. Sadly, it does nothing for me and I instantly become parched. </p>
<p>The pain that filled every inch of my body stopped for a brief moment before my ears were filled with an awful crunch noise. I close my eyes and held my breath. I opened my eyes slightly to see the beach upside down. </p>
<p>In this moment I knew that my spine had broken. </p>
<p>I tried to scream but nothing came out so I just silently cry. </p>
<p>I don't know how long the pain lasted but I know it went on for hours. I watched every bone in my body break and rearrange itself. </p>
<p>I had my eyes closed and I breathed heavily. </p>
<p>The pain wasn't gone but it was bearable. </p>
<p>I slowly opened my eyes. The world around me had a new light to it. Everything was so bright. Even in the dark of the night, everything was so bright. </p>
<p>I looked down at the sand and it was as if I could see ever individual grain. </p>
<p>The sounds of the world had intensified. The sound of the waves smashing into the shore was so loud my head started to pound. Then I heard something else. Hearts beating. Two of them. I jerk my eyes over to see people. </p>
<p>Mona &amp; Damon. </p>
<p>Damon. </p>
<p>My heart began to pound in my chest as I look at him. His eyes were red and puffy. He had been crying. Gosh he was so handsome. As I looked at him longer I started to see more than just a man I started to see more. A future. </p>
<p>My train of thought was cut off by a voice booming in my head. </p>
<p>~Baby?~</p>
<p>I instantly jerk at how loud the familiar voice was. </p>
<p>I knew it was Damon. </p>
<p>As I push myself up I instantly fall, slamming my noes into the sand. </p>
<p>I sneeze and whine. </p>
<p>Wait, why did I whine like that? </p>
<p>I look down and see long fluffy light grey legs.</p>
<p>I freeze in my stop. </p>
<p>I have paws. </p>
<p>I am a dog. </p>
<p>I whine more. </p>
<p>I try to walk around and I slowly get the hang of it but I'm not really that good. </p>
<p>I hear the awful sound of bones cracking and I spin around. </p>
<p>I look to see two wolves in front of me. Something inside of me flips like a switch as I swear ass I could see was red. </p>
<p>~Calm down baby, it's just us.~Damon's voice says but I growl loudly at him. </p>
<p>~Baby, I need you to bow and let your wolf accept me as your alpha.~ he says. </p>
<p>I laugh in my head. </p>
<p>Fuck you! I think but it comes out in a bark. </p>
<p>His wolf growls lowly at me and it sent me off the edge. Right as I was about to do my best and attack him I see movement in the background. </p>
<p>It was a small boy holding a large pillow. His eyes were wide and his face was tear stained. </p>
<p>Sebastian. </p>
<p>I wanted to walk to him but as soon as I moved I fell down. </p>
<p>My eyes stay on him as he slowly walks towards me. </p>
<p>That's it buddy. </p>
<p>The other wolves backed up as he came closer to me. </p>
<p>Soon he was standing right in front of me. <br/>I was nervous to move because I didn't want to scare him. So I stayed as still as I could and keeping my head low so he knew I meant no harm. </p>
<p>I felt a small hand on my head and I lift my eyes up to it was his. </p>
<p>He slowly started to pet my head and my face. He giggled as he flicked my whiskers. He rubbed all over me and laughed. </p>
<p>It made the world around me disappear. </p>
<p>That was until I saw one of the wolves move closer and I quickly jumped up as best as I could to stand in front of Sebastian. </p>
<p>I growl lowly at the wolves in front of me. </p>
<p>The wolf with reddish brown hair lowered their head to the ground in a bow. For some reason this wolf was familiar to me. </p>
<p>The large black wolf lets out a loud growl before doing the same. </p>
<p>I feel the need to copy them so I do. I lower my head to them. </p>
<p>My legs started to give out so I laid down. Whines spilled out of my mouth. I hear the sound of bones cracking once more but I was too focused on Sebastian to pay attention. Too focused on the pain. </p>
<p>"Baby you need to shift back." Damon says but I frown or at least mentally I do. </p>
<p>"You have to shift back. You need to rest."</p>
<p>Wait, did he just read my mind? </p>
<p>"Yes! Now shift back before I make you." He says and I mentally laugh. </p>
<p>Yeah, I'd like to see you try. </p>
<p>"Take Sebastian inside." He says and Mona take him inside. I was too tired to fight back and I knew he was safe. </p>
<p>"SHIFT!" He yells. But I wasn't a normal yell. The voice held so much power in it that I found myself howling in pain as my bones began to break. </p>
<p>The howls soon became screams and the screams soon died down. </p>
<p>I felt dead as I laid on the sand. My body was too sore to move so I didn't. </p>
<p>"Sleep." Was the last thing I heard before my world went black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word count//: 3575</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Beau</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BABYS POV </p>
<p> </p>
<p>        I had woken up in a plane a few days back. I was informed that all my belongings were on the plane and that my car would be picked up and brought back home to me. Although I was even surprised I caught that because I slept almost the entire trip from being in so much pain. </p>
<p>As soon as the plain landed I was transferred to the infirmary. I was actually wasn't awake for that bit either. </p>
<p>When I did wake up I was very confused and sore. </p>
<p>"Good morning, Luna!" A nurse greeted me. "How are you feeling?" </p>
<p>Her voice boomed throughout the room as if she was talking through a megaphone. </p>
<p>"Please stop screaming at me!" I squeaked out and covered my ears. </p>
<p>I could immediately hear my heart beat from my hands and as weird as it sounded I could hear my own blood running throughout my hands. This instantlly scared the crap out of me and caused me to screm. I quickly regrtted that though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please dont be frightened. It wont help right now. Since you just shifted all of your sences have elevated. They are stronger now then they ever have been so you'll need to be gental with them." She whispered to help me out and I greatly appreciated it.</p>
<p>"Just focus on my voice and not on all the small sounds around you. Theres no reason to pay attention to them." She told me. </p>
<p>"Just focus on my voice." </p>
<p>So I told myself to relax and I only focused on her voice alone. </p>
<p>"Is that better?" She smiled at me. </p>
<p>"Yes very much. Could you help me with the smells now?" I begged. </p>
<p>I could smell everything perfectly from the nurse, to the detergent that the bed sheets were washed with, all the individual people outside or the rooms and all the nasty smelling medicines. </p>
<p>"Tell your brain to not focus on them. Like I said before there's no reason to strain your nose." </p>
<p>Although it took me a few minutes I got it down pretty quickly which surprised me. </p>
<p>"Thank you." I smiled at her. </p>
<p>"Do you remember what happened to you dear?" She questioned me. </p>
<p>"A bit?" I say trying to recall the events I was put through. </p>
<p>"Do you know why that all happened?" She asked. </p>
<p>I shook my head no. </p>
<p>"Well, let me explain it to you. Alpha Damon told me he marked you without consent. That is a big nono in our world. Terrible things can happen to the wolf who did the marking or the the wolf who was marked. In this case it caused you to shift into your wolf." She explained. </p>
<p>"Oh." Was all I was able to get out. "What's marking again?" </p>
<p>She giggled. "When one wolf bites another's neck." </p>
<p>My heart dropped to my stomach and the memories of the intense amount of pain that came from Damon biting my neck flooded my mind. </p>
<p>I remember one day at lunch when I talked to my friends about marking and all the good things they said about it. </p>
<p>"Gosh I don't know why you all enjoy it so much it hurt like a bitch." I whispered out and placed my hand on my sore neck. </p>
<p>A sad smile appeared on her face. "It's not supposed to hurt that bad Luna. It's actually quite nice." </p>
<p>"Would you like to see it?" She said. </p>
<p>"See what?" </p>
<p>"Your mark silly!" She laughed. </p>
<p>"Oh, sure." I didn't know what to expect. </p>
<p>She grabbed a small hand mirror from a cubby and handed it to me. </p>
<p>I looked in the mirror and cringed at myself. </p>
<p>I still looked awful. </p>
<p>There was a large bandage on my neck and she removed it for me. </p>
<p>Two small dots covered in dried blood was all I could focus on. Although I should have been pissed at Damon I could help but to sadly admire them. I couldn't understand my emotions. I was happy to see it but sad at the same time. </p>
<p>I quickly put the mirror down. </p>
<p>"It's wherever." Is what I said. </p>
<p>"I'll give you some time to yourself, Luna." Was what the nurse had said before she left. </p>
<p>I didn't even get a chance to tell her my name wasn't Luna. </p>
<p>Before long a strong smell hit my nose. </p>
<p>It was intoxicating. </p>
<p>The smell of roses and rain hit my nose at full force. </p>
<p>I thought I had just forgotten what the nurse had told me so I tried to focus on not paying attention to the millions of smells around me. </p>
<p>The smell had gotten closer and closer till the door or the room opened. </p>
<p>'Mate' </p>
<p>A voice in my head says. </p>
<p>My eyes ran across the room and landed on a certain man. </p>
<p>My heart was beating so hard I heard it in my ears. </p>
<p>Damon &amp; I stared at one another for who knows how long before I broke eye contact and looked down at my hands. </p>
<p>I heard him sigh and walk into the room. </p>
<p>My eyes had found their way back to him. </p>
<p>My view on him had completely changed. </p>
<p>I was practicing drooling over how the man simply walked and on top of it all I was getting extremely turned on because of how nicely his shirts hugged his muscular torso. </p>
<p>He took a deep breath and his eyes had rolled back into his head causing me to squeeze my thighs together. </p>
<p>"You have to stop doing that." His deep voice filled the room. </p>
<p>I wondered how I could never noticed how incredibly sexy his voice was. </p>
<p>I pulled the collar of the hospital gown. "Why is it so hot in here?" </p>
<p>He walked closer to me and I was scared that my heart would end up flying out of my chest. </p>
<p>"This isn't a great time for this Baby." He said walking straight up to the hospital bed. </p>
<p>Thinking back on this it completely embarrassed me but my eyes slowly wondered down past his face and past his torso straight to the bulge that was protruding in his pants. </p>
<p>A growl emerged from his lips and his arms handed on either side of me. </p>
<p>"Don't tempt me." He growls in my ear. </p>
<p>Gosh he was so close to my neck. </p>
<p>I tilted my head the opposite direction in hopes he could pay attention to that area. </p>
<p>He quickly retreated away from me. </p>
<p>A whimper slipped out of my mouth. </p>
<p>My mind went through a thousand emotions in the moment. </p>
<p>He aggressively took off his tie and ran his hands through his hair. </p>
<p>"Damon." I begged. </p>
<p>The need for him to be closer to me was driving me completely insane. </p>
<p>His eyes met mine and they turned black. </p>
<p>In a flash was right on top of me pinning my hands above my head. </p>
<p>His lips crashed into mine and I moaned loudly in his mouth. I had never realized that it had such an amazing taste. </p>
<p>My legs found their way around his waist and with as much force as I could muster up I pulled him closer. </p>
<p>His bulge pushed up against me and eyes flew open at the contact. </p>
<p>He realized I had a stopped kissing him back and he growled and but my lip. </p>
<p>I gasp and as my mouth opens he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. </p>
<p>My eyes rolled back into my head and I gripped onto him tightly. </p>
<p>As our tongues fought for dominance he started to slowly grind his lower half onto mine. </p>
<p>Another moan fills his mouth. </p>
<p>The room was on fire. </p>
<p>I quickly pulled away from him. </p>
<p>"Damon please. Please." I beg. </p>
<p>I honestly had no clue what I was even asking of him but I'm that moment I needed more. </p>
<p>His lips landed on my neck. Right where I wanted them to be. </p>
<p>As he kissed and sucked on the sensitive area my mouth couldn't stop thanking him. I was moaning loudly for him. I could care less about all the people I could smell in the hallways when they walked past the room. </p>
<p>My hands were running through his hair. Pulling and tugging at it lightly. </p>
<p>I was on cloud nine and almost couldn't even register what he said but when I did I couldn't object. It wasn't even really me who said it, it was her. </p>
<p>"Give me permission to mark you." He says quickly and goes back to assaulting my neck. </p>
<p>"I do. Please do it." The voice runs out of my mouth instantly. </p>
<p>Now I curse the voice in my head for agreeing to him. </p>
<p>His teeth sank deep into my neck. </p>
<p>My eyes flew wide open at the pain of his canines sinking in as deep as they possibly could. </p>
<p>My hands slipped down and I was gripping onto his shoulders for dear life. </p>
<p>A single tear ran down my cheek before the pleasure of it all ran through my body like a wave. </p>
<p>"Oh fuck." I moaned out. </p>
<p>Emotions that weren't my own started to play in my head and for some reason I knew they were his. </p>
<p>My legs were gripping onto him so tightly I don't understand how he was even breathing. </p>
<p>His teeth slowly retracted from my neck. He was licking all around the mark he just gave me. Cleaning up my blood to show respect. </p>
<p>In this moment I was not in control of my own body. </p>
<p>In a panic my hands grab his face and I bring his bloody mouth into mine. </p>
<p>He instantly started kissing me back. </p>
<p>My hands ran down his face and to his shirt. I grabbed both sides and ripped his shirt open. Buttons flew everywhere. </p>
<p>He pulled away. </p>
<p>"Baby-" he started. </p>
<p>"Please, I need more. I need more of you." I breathlessly said. </p>
<p>He started to sit up. He grabbed my hands and again pinned them above my head. </p>
<p>"Don't stop." I breathed out. </p>
<p>"I have to." He sighed. "This wasn't even supposed to happen." </p>
<p>In a second it's like I was in control again. </p>
<p>"What?" My voice cracked. "What do you mean?" </p>
<p>He gets off the bed and starts to try and fix his suit until he realizes he can't. </p>
<p>"I was just supposed to tell you something quickly. I have to leave in just a minute." He says running his hands through his hair. </p>
<p>"Tell me what?" </p>
<p>He mood changes and like always he starts acting like an asshole. </p>
<p>"Because of the way you acted at the ball I have a lot of work to do out of town with the Alphas you angered. I don't know how long I'll be gone." He said while walking to the door. </p>
<p>"Don't leave Damon." </p>
<p>He took one last look at me and opened the door and walked away. </p>
<p>An extreme pain ran through my chest and I began to scream as tears ran down my face. </p>
<p>Nurses ran though the room and I ened up being sedated because I couldn't stop screaming. </p>
<p>I knew now that I was upset because of the amount of pain she was in. </p>
<p>She was completely heart broken that her mate would mark her and then leave. </p>
<p>The first time I talked to her was a few days after the hospital incident. </p>
<p>Damon had been gone for a week now and I had found myself in the middle of the woods. Sitting in a open field. </p>
<p>As I looked across it my eyes came in contact with a large brown wolf that had been following me for days now. The woods had become a safe place for me. </p>
<p>Her broken voice played in my voice like a song. </p>
<p>'I'm sorry I haven't been around much.' </p>
<p>' I understand.' Although she hadn't spoken to me in days I always felt her. Most the time all she did was sleep. Other times she would pace around my head. Then a few times I'd find her howling in pain. </p>
<p>'My name is Beau.' </p>
<p>'Hi Beau. Are you feeling any better?' I was extremely worried about her. About us.</p>
<p>'Just a lot down and out. That's all' </p>
<p>'You'll learn soon that he's just a big asshole.'</p>
<p>After that first conversation with her became so much closer. I never understood the bond people had with their wolves till I really got to understand mine. She's truly amazing and I thank the moon goddess for her every single day. She understands me better than anyone on this planet because she's apart of me. I don't have to tell her when I'm upset or angry or happy because she already knows and runs through all my emotions with me. </p>
<p>Soon we started training together. First we started with shifting. To say I was scared was an understatement. I was terrified for the pain that was about to come. </p>
<p>'So when you want to shift you have to imagine yourself in wolf form.' </p>
<p>She showed me an image of what we look like in wolf form and I was in awe at the sight of us. </p>
<p>We were a large pure grey wolf with silver eyes. There was a small white spot in the shape of a crescent moon on our forehead. </p>
<p>'We are beautiful' I tell her. </p>
<p>'And very special. Only wolves who are from the moon have pure grey and because we are a Moon Angel as well we wear the mark of the moon.' </p>
<p>I had walked to the field followed by the wolf who was always guarding me, of course. </p>
<p>At first I was too scared to even attempt to shift so I just stood completely still in the middle of the field. </p>
<p>'It'll be easier for you this time around. First time is always the worst.' </p>
<p>'Alright. Let's do this.' </p>
<p>I began to focus on my wolf form extremely. Soon it was if every cell in my body began to register what I was doing and the twisting and turning of my bone began. </p>
<p>As my bones started to place themselves I noticed how there was hardly any pain this time around. </p>
<p>The pain of my first shift seemed only like a dream. </p>
<p>Soon I was laying down on my belly. </p>
<p>My fluffy belly. </p>
<p>'You have to learn to walk now.' </p>
<p>'Should be easy enough.' </p>
<p>As soon as I attempted to get up I landed right on my face. </p>
<p>'Okay. Never mind.' </p>
<p>She snorted in reply. </p>
<p>First I started with my back legs. I got my right leg up and then my left. Soon I focused on my front legs and in no time I was wobbling on all fours. </p>
<p>Beau was very happy with me. I could feel how proud she was that I was such a fast learner. </p>
<p>'Can you walk a bit?' </p>
<p>'I think so.' I tell her. </p>
<p>I began to slowly step around but ended up going a bit to fast and tripping. </p>
<p>'You're doing amazing. Let's try again!' </p>
<p>I nodded my head and stood up perfectly this time. My legs weren't wobbly and I was confident in myself. </p>
<p>I slowly started to walk around the field and soon I found myself running and prancing till the sun went down. </p>
<p>'You did amazing today. I also thought I'd let you know when you shift back into your human form you will be naked. I think it would be best to go home like this.' </p>
<p>'I'll have to remember to bring clothes tomorrow. I'll just get grandmas attention and she'll get me some clothes.' </p>
<p>I looked over to the wolf who was always around to see him already looking at me. Then I began to walk home. </p>
<p>Grandma was already waiting for me at the back door with some clothes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon shifting became a second nature to me. At this point I could even run and shift in mid air. </p>
<p>I was starting to worry about Beau. Her moons affected me like mine affected her. </p>
<p>Damon had been gone for a few weeks now. </p>
<p>Sleeping was almost impossible by now. If I was lucky I'd get in about 4 hours. Some nights I couldn't sleep at all. </p>
<p>We were lonely without him. </p>
<p>All she thought about was him.</p>
<p>When he'd come back, If he was okay, Was he safe, had he been eating properly, and did he miss us as much as we missed him. </p>
<p>My body was feeling the repercussions of not being around my mate. </p>
<p>I had extremely bad headaches. I was sore all the time and nauseous. </p>
<p>Although he wasn't around physically I knew he was in my head. I could always feel him pop in and out. Sometimes he'd stay for hours at a time just listening to my thoughts. Other times it was just a few minutes. </p>
<p>All this affected my school life. I could hardly focus. </p>
<p>Thank goodness I had friends who understand what I'm going through. </p>
<p>They took such good care of me. </p>
<p>I found myself working through my class work so fast I'd do my homework as well just so I could spend the entire afternoon working with Beau. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a month of training in the field with Beau on physical things such as running, hunting, and exercising. I wanted to learn more about the mental side of being a wolf. </p>
<p>'I think it's time you teach me about mindlink.' </p>
<p>'Very well. Mind links are very important in the wolf world. Since we can't talk the Moon Goddess allowed us to speak through them to keep in contact with the pack. There are different types of links. One link will be for the pack. Once a wolf becomes part of the pack they'll be able to keep in contact with everyone in it. So it'll be a main link where everyone can communicate at once. You'll also be able to talk to people in the pack in different links if you want privacy. You just have to envision yourself alone with them but since you're the Luna of the pack you don't technically have to become part of the pack. Splash and Lunas get that special privilege. The the other link is with your mate. As soon as you were marked you become half way part of Mate. You can talk to one another whenever you want and not have anyone bother you since you are technically almost fully United.' </p>
<p>'Wait, we were marked over a month ago. Why hasn't Damon tried to talk to us at all?' </p>
<p>'I don't know. Sometimes he listens to our thoughts but he never specks.' She whimpers. </p>
<p>'He's a total cumsock.' I roll my eyes. 'So if he can be in our head why can't we go in his?' </p>
<p>'You can. Just focus on the bond between you too and you should find his thoughts roaming around.' </p>
<p>As I laid in the field I closed my eyes and searched all through my mind for him. </p>
<p>As soon as I thought I found him I slammed into a wall. </p>
<p>'What the hell was that?' </p>
<p>'He's blocked us out.' </p>
<p>'What's that mean?' </p>
<p>'He's allowed full access to all your thoughts. It's almost an invasion of privacy. Anything that runs through your mind he knows about it. Any emotion you feel so does he. Except he has put up a wall that doesn't allow us to do the same with him.' </p>
<p>'Oh hell no. How do I put up a wall? If I can't read his mind I don't want him reading ours!' </p>
<p>I was pissed. </p>
<p>'Just imagine a wall around your brain. A big protective wall that no one can destroy or take down.' </p>
<p>I tried to do the wall thing but I couldn't make it strong enough so instead I pretended my skull was covered in wolfsbane. Beau had taught me that it was a substance that burned wolves when they came in contact with it. </p>
<p>'Brilliant! That was genius!' </p>
<p>That night was a sleepless one so when school came around the next day I found myself so exhausted I fell asleep in the library. </p>
<p>That was until I felt him. </p>
<p>I could feel his presence near me before I could smell him. </p>
<p>I was pissed off at him so I immediately went out a back door of the library and to the woods. </p>
<p>I was followed though. </p>
<p>I could smell him getting closer and closer till I could feel him behind me. </p>
<p>It was silent for a few moments. I refused to speak first. </p>
<p>"You blocked me off." He says blankly. </p>
<p>As if the wind had gotten knocked out of me I grabbed my chest. </p>
<p>I hadn't heard his voice in so long. </p>
<p>"You had me blocked out the entire time." Was all I could get out. </p>
<p>"Let me back in." He says growling. </p>
<p>I couldn't dare look at his while we talked. </p>
<p>"If you only came back to argue with me about blocking you out you wasted your time." </p>
<p>He growled and walked off. The farther he got away from me the more my body began to hurt. </p>
<p>I left school early that day. </p>
<p>Since then I haven't been out in the field training. It's been days since I've seen the wolf who was always watching. </p>
<p>School became extremely hard. No I don't mean the work. It was the only thing I could focus on. I mean being there. Most days were a battle. I could hardly get up. I stopped talking and my friends had to force me to eat. </p>
<p>A week after he left the second time the fever kicked it. My grandmother was losing her mind. </p>
<p>See wolves don't get sick unless they're away from their mates too long. </p>
<p>I was weak. </p>
<p>After three days of just burning up in bed I had to get out of the house. </p>
<p>I very slowly walked to the field. </p>
<p>I looked around and saw the wolf and waved to him. </p>
<p>Then I laid down on the cold ground. </p>
<p>'Open the link. I want to hear them all.' I begged her. </p>
<p>And of course she did. </p>
<p>At first it hurt so badly I screamed and grabbed my ears. It was extremely loud. Soon multiple people acknowledged me. </p>
<p>'Hello Luna!'</p>
<p>'Good afternoon Luna.' </p>
<p>'Luna.' </p>
<p>'How are you doing Luna.' </p>
<p>They made the pain bearable and soon I found myself laying in the field listening to them all night till I fell asleep. </p>
<p>I found myself back in my bed the next morning. I had no recollection of going back home. </p>
<p>Everyday for weeks I would leave the glass sliding door of my room open so the cold air could get in. I would spend all day listening to the pack. </p>
<p>Till one day I felt him enter the link. Pack members began to greet him but he stayed silent. </p>
<p>I know he could feel me there too. </p>
<p>I didn't want him to notice me so I became as small as I possibly could in the link. </p>
<p>Even then I knew I had his attention. </p>
<p>'I'm extremely sick and will be coming back home immediately.' </p>
<p>That was all he said before he left the link. </p>
<p>It was quite in there for a while. </p>
<p>They all knew what was going on. </p>
<p>It didn't take long before people started arriving at my grandmothers house. They brought cards and food of all sorts to cheer me up. </p>
<p>I appreciated it greatly. But the only thing that helped with the pain was feeling him getting closer and closer. Even though he was thousands of miles away I could feel him. Till suddenly I knew he was at my grandmas house. </p>
<p>I could smell him as he waited a few seconds before he opened my bedroom door. </p>
<p>I turned over and closed my eyes. I had nothing to say to him. </p>
<p>I felt the bed dip as he sat down next to me. </p>
<p>Even at a distance the sparks were going wild between us. </p>
<p>"Baby, I know you're awake." He says. </p>
<p>Again I found myself weak just by hearing his voice. </p>
<p>I opened my eyes but stayed quite. </p>
<p>"I can help you feel better." He says and gulps. </p>
<p>Yeah no shit. You're the only one who can help it. </p>
<p>He moved around a bit before I felt the blankets lift. </p>
<p>I hissed at the contact of his body aging mine. </p>
<p>Where I felt like I was on fire his body was as cold as ice. </p>
<p>His arms wrapped around my waist and I could tell that he was shirtless. </p>
<p>As well laid together all the pains I was feeling just slipped away. </p>
<p>I could help but to smile at how perfectly our bodies seemed to fit together. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry." His hot breath hot my ear sending shivers down my spine. </p>
<p>Definitely not a good time to be doing all that, I thought to myself. </p>
<p>'It's a perfect time.'  </p>
<p>I roll my eyes at her. </p>
<p>His smell fills up my bedroom and his skin begins to warm up against mine. </p>
<p>I was internally purring. </p>
<p>'Mates don't ever wait this long to mate. If you don't soon you'll go into heat.' </p>
<p>I don't want to have sex with him. </p>
<p>'Just think about it.' She winks. </p>
<p>My mind started to fill up with ideas. </p>
<p>"You're playing a dangerous game." Damon growls. </p>
<p>I roll my eyes. </p>
<p>"Stop it!" He growls. </p>
<p>"Make me!" I snap at him.</p>
<p>In a second I found myself under my mate. </p>
<p>"Damon what are you doing? Stop it." I lightly push at his chest. Now regretting my choice of words. </p>
<p>"I could have you begging me to fuck you if I wanted but I know deep down you're not ready for that so how about you make my life just a little bit easier and not tempt me with a good time doll." He whispers harshly in my ear. </p>
<p>"Okay." I breath out. </p>
<p>He rolls off of me and gets off the bed and stands by the open door. </p>
<p>"The pack knows what you are to me. You'll have to be accepted into the pack soon." </p>
<p>"That's fine." I say sitting up and looking at his muscular back. </p>
<p>"It's not fine. It's a bit brutal and I don't know if you're ready for it." He says turning around to look at me. </p>
<p>The cold wind made me shiver. </p>
<p>"How's it brutal?" I say while crossing my arms over my chest in attempt to hide my hard nipples. </p>
<p>Although his eyes found them before I could. </p>
<p>"You'll have to get branded. All new pack members have to do it. There's no way you can get out of it and since we're mates they'll probably want to announce you as Luna on that day as well. That'll consist of both of us having to cut our hands open and share blood. Like I said a bit brutal." </p>
<p>'Branded? Sharing blood?' I ask my wolf. </p>
<p>'Branding is a old wolf pack ritual that continues to this day. They'll heat up a hot rod with the symbol of the pack on it and place it on your human skin. I'm not going to lie to you, it'll hurt but it'll be bearable. I'll make sure of it.' </p>
<p>'Gosh he wasn't lying. That is pretty brutal. What blood sharing?' </p>
<p>'Since you are the Luna of the pack you'll have to have a ceremony welcoming you into the pack. Blood sharing is a special moment that the pack gets to witness. You'll both slice your hands open and place them again one another. Through him you'll feel your bond with the pack strengthen. It shows that an Alpha and Luna are equal.' </p>
<p>'I see.' </p>
<p>"It doesn't sound that bad. I'm sure I can handle it." I tell him. </p>
<p>"Good because the pack wants it to happen a week from today." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word count//: 4626</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 4am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'd love to be able to say that once Damon came to see me we fell madly in love and have been working on things between us but that would be a lie. </p>
<p>"You asshole!" I scream as I throw the closest thing I could feel at him. </p>
<p>"A lamp? Are you serious? It's not even that early." He says while grabbing the pillow from me that I was using to hide my face. </p>
<p>I grab my phone and look at the clock. </p>
<p>"It's 4 in the fucking morning! Leave me alone!" I say while yanking the pillow out of his grasp. </p>
<p>Now I'm definitely an early bird and love waking up at 6am but 4am? No. </p>
<p>"Let's go on a run." I hear him say while I feel him crawling into my bed. </p>
<p>"Fuck off." </p>
<p>"I haven't seen your wolf in months." He groans. </p>
<p>"Not my fault." </p>
<p>"Please." He begs. </p>
<p>I dramatically throw my blanket off of my body. "Fine but you're getting me breakfast afterwards."</p>
<p>He smirks and walks out of the room once he knew he had won our little fuss. </p>
<p>"Stupid Alpha man." I grumble as I slide off of my comfortable bed and walk over to my closet. </p>
<p>"Hey wait a second? How did he get in my house? I'll kill him." </p>
<p>I find a pair of sweatpants and a large t-shirt to change into when I shift back. </p>
<p>I quietly walk out of my house to the front yard. </p>
<p>The first thing I see is a naked man. </p>
<p>"AHHH IM BLIND!" I scream and drop to the earths floor. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" I hear my mate say. </p>
<p>"I don't know." I choke out as I lift my head up and move my hands from my face. </p>
<p>I came face to face with a penis. </p>
<p>Honestly a very large one. </p>
<p>"AHHHH!" I scream and close my eyes once again. </p>
<p>"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." I cry out while violently smacking my head with my hands. </p>
<p>"I know you're not scared of my dick." I hear him snort. </p>
<p>"Please get that thing away from my face before I make you regret even whipping it out!" I scream. </p>
<p>"Awe, don't be mean to him. He has feelings too." I hear him pout.  "And he likes you." </p>
<p>At this exact moment something wet pokes my cheek. </p>
<p>"YOU PERVERT! ILL KILL YOU!" I quickly jump up and start swinging my arms as fast and as hard as I could. </p>
<p>As I attacked the asshole in front of me all he can do is laugh. </p>
<p>"You do know it's normal for wolves to be naked." </p>
<p>Punch. </p>
<p>"I know you secretly love this." </p>
<p>Punch. </p>
<p>"You know I was joking baby."</p>
<p>Punch. </p>
<p>"Next time I put it on your face it'll be because you asked me."</p>
<p>Punch. </p>
<p>Ninja kick. </p>
<p>He goes flying and lands on the ground. </p>
<p>"Wow that was a good kick." He smiles at me. </p>
<p>I quickly walk up to him and point my finger right in his face. </p>
<p>"If you sexual harass me again I'll cut it up and put it in a blender and feed it to cats!" I hiss out. </p>
<p>A groan falls from his lips. </p>
<p>"You're so sexy when you're angry." </p>
<p>My checks instantly heat up. </p>
<p>"The things you do to me love." </p>
<p>"You s-stop right n-n-now!" I squeak out. </p>
<p>In a second I'm on the ground looking up at my mate. </p>
<p>"When are we going to stop pretending like we don't want to have rough sex with each all night long?" Damon smirks from above me. </p>
<p>"You're so nasty." I say why sticking my tongue out at him. </p>
<p>"You have no clue how nasty I am but I'd love show you." </p>
<p>Fuck. </p>
<p>I wish I could say I wasn't being affected by his handsome face and lustful words but truth is I was getting pulled by the freaking stream. </p>
<p>"Can you please move your leg it's just awkwardly laying on my stomach." I say and roll my eyes at him. </p>
<p>An evil grin runs across his face. </p>
<p>"My legs aren't touching you." </p>
<p>I couldn't look down. </p>
<p>There's no fucking way I could. </p>
<p>"What, what is it?" I gulp. </p>
<p>"Find out." He purrs in my ear. </p>
<p>His hot breath was fanning my ear and this alone turned me on more then it should have. </p>
<p>"If you don't get off of me I'm going to gut you and feed your dick to puranas." I growl. </p>
<p>"Ugh!" He groans and flips over. </p>
<p>I don't move. I stare at the sky hoping somehow it'll stop my brain from thinking all these dirty thoughts. </p>
<p>"One day you'll beg me to touch you in all the right spots. It may not be today but it'll be soon. That's all that matters." He smiles and starts to walk to the woods. </p>
<p>"The fuck?" </p>
<p>"What do you mean soon?" I scream and run after him. </p>
<p>I enter the forest and find that Damon is nowhere to be seen. </p>
<p>"Huh?" </p>
<p>Hands slip under my shirt and a hard body presses up against my back. </p>
<p>"Now that your a wolf it'll be impossible for you to get me out of that pretty little head of yours. You'll think about me 24/7 and even if you don't your wolf will. Soon you'll start to crave me in ways you can't imagine. You'll think about everything I could do to you. You'll crave my touch and soon you'll be so addicted to the thought of my fucking your brains out that you'll beg for me to make your dream become a reality." </p>
<p>My legs buckle I think I'm going to fall but Damon's strong arms keep me up. </p>
<p>"Get off me." I say while pushing him away and falling on the ground. </p>
<p>After a few seconds of silence I look up to Damon's face to see him in a deep trance. </p>
<p>"Damon...?" I whisper. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"A body.." he whispers. </p>
<p>"A body?" I repeat. </p>
<p>"They just found a body on the north side of the pack borders. Look go inside and lock the doors. Stay close to your grandmother and Sebastian. A few wolves will be here soon to watch over the house." He says in a stern voice. </p>
<p>"Damon wait!" I say while getting up. </p>
<p>"GO INSIDE NOW!" He says in his alpha tone. </p>
<p>Even though his tone didn't affect me much my wolf knew he was serious and just wanted to protect us. </p>
<p>My heart beats fast as I run into my house. As I get to the front porch I quickly turn around. </p>
<p>He waited for me to get to the door. </p>
<p>With a last look between the two of us he shifts and runs into the woods. </p>
<p>I quickly find my brother and grandmother. Roger helps us lock everything up and the four of us find ourselves sitting quietly in the living room. </p>
<p>As Sebastian sat in my lap reading a book I couldn't help but to worry about Damon. </p>
<p>The hours passed slowly and soon the sun set and night fell upon StoneCoast. </p>
<p>I got comfortable in my bed for the night. I was pissed with Damon. He was blocking me from his link. Beau assumed it was so we couldn't feel his emotions but I think he's just trying to be a difficult asshole. </p>
<p>Honestly I was a bit hurt that he hasn't even contacted me. An entire day has passed. He could at least let me know he's safe. </p>
<p>I sighed and stared at the celling. </p>
<p>"You better come back safe Damon or I'll kill you." I whisper and turn over in bed and get comfortable for the night. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word count//: 1275</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Savior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damons POV</p>
<p>    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Honestly I thought I'd be spending the day in wolf form frolicking in a field with my mate but instead I've found myself at the edge of my pack borders looking at a naked girl. </p>
<p>My wolf did not like this but he hated that the word "Moon Angel" was carved all over her body. </p>
<p>The gruesome sight in front of me sick to my stomach. </p>
<p>"What do we do Alpha?" My beta asks. </p>
<p>"Get the trackers. See if they can find a scent and have them follow it. I want a full autopsy done on the body.  Ajax I need your help to get a picture of her out to other packs. She doesn't have our packs brand or even a brand in general but she doesn't smell rogue. We'll work from there." I snap. </p>
<p>Everyone nods their heads. </p>
<p>"Oh, and make sure word about this doesn't get out to my mate. If it does someone will end up choking on their own tongue." I growl. </p>
<p>The smell of fear flows into the air and everyone heads off to do what they're told. </p>
<p>I decided the best thing to do was block my link to Baby. I didn't know if she could feel my emotions through our bond yet but I couldn't let her know how I was feeling at the moment. </p>
<p>My heart broke at the thought of someone wanting to hurt my precious mate but anger filled my insides and all I wanted was blood. I wanted whoever made this threat against my mate dead. </p>
<p>The world needs to know that if any harm is done to her I'll burn it to the ground. </p>
<p>I shifted and headed to the castle to start trying to find information.</p>
<p>The day progressed slowly. </p>
<p>First the autopsy report came. </p>
<p>"Alpha." The shewolf bowed. </p>
<p>"Tell me what you found." </p>
<p>"Alpha, sir. I'm sorry. We couldn't find a single thing. We weren't able to find a single thing. Her blood work came back clean. It didn't seem like she put up any struggle. We checked everything three times. All we know is that the wounds covering her body were made with a sharp blade. Again, I'm sorry alpha." She bows. </p>
<p>Then hours later the trackers were back. </p>
<p>"Tell me what you got." I say. </p>
<p>"Alpha, we did find a scent that lead us to a lake about two hours away. They must have gotten into the river because once we crossed we couldn't find a single scent. We did find a rope tided to a tree though so we think whoever they are came in a boat. We're sorry Alpha." </p>
<p>And the my beta walked in. </p>
<p>"Ajax, please tell me you found her pack." I almost beg. </p>
<p>"I sent a picture of the girl out to multiple packs. I haven't gotten answers from all the packs yet but the ones that have answered don't know anything. I also am getting help from other packs to see if the girl is from a different country." He sighs. </p>
<p>I feel utterly defeated. Today was a total loss. We didn't really find anything out other then they came here by boat. Hopefully a pack will claim her soon. </p>
<p>I groan loudly and grab the keyboard off my desk and throw it at the wall causing it to shatter into tiny bits. </p>
<p>"I'll get you a new one." Ajax says. </p>
<p>"I don't fucking understand who would do this and how they got away with it!" I yell in frustration. "And how did they even find her?"</p>
<p>"The only thing I can think of is a rat among the pack."</p>
<p>I freeze. </p>
<p>"You think someone in MY pack is associated with what happened today?" I growl lowly. </p>
<p>"Alpha, packs stay to themselves. We don't really associate with other packs like that. I think someone in the pack found out about her and told someone or some group and that everything that has happened today was staged. It's the only logical answer." He says while crossing his arms over his chest. </p>
<p>"And what would they want from her?" I question him. </p>
<p>"She's our savior. She's a blessing sent to the planet by the Moon Goddess herself. She's going to save us all. The Moon Goddess wouldn't have sent her down if there wasn't some awful shit going on here. She's going to win the war for us." He exclaims. </p>
<p>In a second I'm out of my seat and pushing my beta up against the wall. My hand wrapped tightly around his neck. </p>
<p>"There will be no war as long as I'm here. No one is going to lay a finger on her." I say using my alpha tone. </p>
<p>"No one will even be able to. She's the Moon Angel." He chokes out. </p>
<p>I drop him to the floor and walk back to my desk chair and take a seat. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry alpha." Is all he says as he leaves the room. </p>
<p>"I can't let this happened. This is too soon. I just got her. I can't lose her yet." I whisper. </p>
<p>A single tear rolls down my cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word count//: 855</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The lake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baby's pov </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>       I had spent the entire first half of the day snapping at anyone who even looked at me. I even let a few teachers feel my wrath. Sad part is, I couldn't even stop myself from being this angry. My wolf was pissed that her mate had left her worried and then blocked her out. </p>
<p>The bell had rung and I grabbed my backpack and started to walk out of the room but my ears got caught listening to a very interesting conversation. </p>
<p>"Have you heard what happened the other day?" A blonde boy from across the room yelled to a brunette boy who I was assuming his friend. </p>
<p>"No, what?" The brunette replied. </p>
<p>"Apparently, the Alpha found some naked shewolf-" </p>
<p>That was all I needed to hear. My vision had instantly gone red. </p>
<p>My wolf was so angry at this point she was practically begging for someone to mess with her. Begging for someone to challenge her. She couldn't take her anger out on him so someone would just have to step up to the plate and take his spot.</p>
<p>So when the girl "popular" girl of the school bumped into me in the hallway Beau totally let the word bitch slip out of my mouth. </p>
<p>One thing everyone should know is that calling a werewolf a bitch is not acceptable at all but this fact seemed to have slipped her precious mind today. </p>
<p>"What did you just say." Her words were full of venom as she slowly turned around to look at me. Her eyes were pitch black letting me her wolf was in control.</p>
<p>"Oh she's so sorry! She's a new shifter and she didn't mean it!" Lillian spills out while grabbing my arm in attempt to pull me away. </p>
<p>I yanked her arm off of me and let out a low growl. </p>
<p>Great. My wolf got me into this mess and now I'd have to get myself out. </p>
<p>"I called you a bitch but sense you didn't hear me let me repeat myself. BITCH!" I yell the last part directly in her face. </p>
<p>"CAT FIGHT!" I hear a guy yell in the distance. </p>
<p>Her arm swings out quickly but my brain had already seemed to detect what she was doing and I moved out of the way. </p>
<p>When she saw that she missed me she grew even more angry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, so you're a bitch and you can't fight. This'll be fun." I smirk. </p>
<p>At the speed of light I smash my hand flat on her face and push her into the lockers. This caused the metal cubbies to collide in around her. </p>
<p>"Fuck!" She screamed and pushed herself out and lunged at me. "I'll show you your place mut!" </p>
<p>As she flung her body towards me I noticed her claws retract from her nail bed. </p>
<p>I smirked. </p>
<p>"If you wanted to play dirty you should have just said so!" I laugh. </p>
<p>In a flash I was in front of her. My left leg extended and when I felt her trip I again put on open palm on her face and pushed her onto the ground. </p>
<p>The girl who laid on the floor under me was knocked out. </p>
<p>I squatted down and smacked her face. </p>
<p>Her eyes flew open and fear spilled out of her pours. </p>
<p>"You should respect your Luna." My wolf said through me in her alpha tone. </p>
<p>Soon I felt arms pulling me away I looked around at all the confused faces.</p>
<p>My friends had looks of horror across their faces. </p>
<p>"Don't blame me, it was her." I say referring to the wolf in my head. "She's the jealous type." I awkwardly laugh. </p>
<p>"I think you should go home and relax for a the day. You really seem out of it." My cousin comments. </p>
<p>"Yeah I'll do that." I sigh. </p>
<p>"BABY KINGSTON! COME WITH ME TO THE OFFICE NOW!" I hear someone yell. </p>
<p>I look over to see the principal. </p>
<p>"Yeah I'll definitely be going home today." I awkwardly smile at me friends. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before I knew it was was in the principals office. I was currently zoned out talking to my wolf while the old man lectures me and the bitch. </p>
<p>"Goddess you're such a jealous whore. Please calm your tits." I roll my eyes at her. </p>
<p>"Don't act like we don't run off the same emotions." She rolls her eyes back at me. </p>
<p>"Honey, I could care less about the horn dog you call mate so no, I don't think we run off the same emotions." </p>
<p>"No one likes a liar." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"MISS KINGSTON! Are you even paying attention?" The principal yells. </p>
<p>"Shit. Sorry, but honestly no I wasn't. I'm quite bored." I sigh. </p>
<p>The mans face turns bright red. </p>
<p>"That's it I'm calling him right now!" The man hisses. </p>
<p>"Who? Who's he?" I jump up from my seat. </p>
<p>Fuck no. It better not be him. </p>
<p>"Yay! It's gonna be him!" Beau smiles and runs around excitedly. </p>
<p>"Fuck off." I whisper yell at her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look don't call him! Just suspend me and let me leave!" I angrily yell and throw my arms up. </p>
<p>"I think not." The says while picking up the phone and dialing a number. </p>
<p>Red covers my vision. </p>
<p>"Get me out of here. Please." I beg my wolf. </p>
<p>In the blink of an eyes I'm in the middle of the forest. Ahead of me laid a large lake. The sound of birds and cicadas filled my eyes. </p>
<p>"Where are we?" I say aloud. </p>
<p>"No clue. I just took off." She huffs out. </p>
<p>"I'm tired of feeling like I'm not in control." I whisper while laying down on the grass below my feet. </p>
<p>"Don't stress too much. You have a new nature now that I'm here. You'll have to learn how to adjust to it." </p>
<p>"Ugh! I just need to blow off some steam. Help me out wolfy." </p>
<p>"Only if you don't call me wolfy again." </p>
<p>I smirk at my thoughts. </p>
<p>"I can read your thoughts. Don't even think about making that my nickname!" She snaps. </p>
<p>I run up to a tree and swing my right arm back and with full force smash my fist straight into the tree. </p>
<p>"FUCK YEAH! THATS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!" I laugh outloud. </p>
<p>I run up to a larger tree and repeat the same motion but with my left arm. </p>
<p>Soon I running all over smashing trees and even some large rocks. </p>
<p>I run, jump, and shift mid-air. </p>
<p>I frolic all around and even play in the lake. </p>
<p>Soon the sun begins to set. </p>
<p>"It's getting late." </p>
<p>"I'm so tired. I just need some rest. Wake me up when the sun rises." I yawn and curl up into a bawl in between two large rocks so no one could sneak up on me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wake up." She says calmly but her energy is off. </p>
<p>A snap wakes me up fully. </p>
<p>I lift my snout up high and sniff the air. </p>
<p>A male wolf. </p>
<p>Wait two make wolves. </p>
<p>I quietly get up. </p>
<p>I peak around one of the rocks and look around the pitch black forest. </p>
<p>I immediately see the two wolves sniffing around. </p>
<p>"Fuck. I don't know who they are and if they get any closer they'll smell me for sure but if I start to run they'll hear me!" I shout. </p>
<p>"The water will mask your scent." </p>
<p>I slowly start to make my way to the water. Before slipping in I take a deep breath and swim under. </p>
<p>I shift in the water. The lake concealed the sounds of my bones rearranging themselves. </p>
<p>I swim about a mile out before I quietly lift my eyes above the water. </p>
<p>I look up to see the two wolves by the edge of the lake where I had just left. </p>
<p>Soon a large wolf walks up to them. </p>
<p>Fuck. </p>
<p>Of course it's him. </p>
<p>He shifts immediately and starts looking around. </p>
<p>I look around the lake slowly and I see a large rock. I dip back under the water and swim over to the rock and use it to hide myself better. </p>
<p>The alpha looks around the forest slowly. </p>
<p>When he is fully turned around I decided that I could take a quick peek at his butt. </p>
<p>I gasp loudly but quickly remembered that I was hiding and I get behind the rock completely. </p>
<p>He growls loudly. "BABY YOU BETTER GET OVER HERE TIGHT NOW! IM NOT GOUNG TO SPEND ANYMORE TIME PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK WITH YOU!" </p>
<p>I roll my eyes and ignore him. </p>
<p>Wow he has a badonkadonk...</p>
<p>I use one had to cover my mouth as I giggle. </p>
<p>"BABY IM GOING TO COUNT TO FIVE AND IF YOU DONT COME OUT YOURE GOING TO BE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE!" He yells. </p>
<p>"Oh fuck!" I whisper. </p>
<p>"ONE!" </p>
<p>I mean I have gotten in enough trouble today. </p>
<p>"TWO!" </p>
<p>But I'm having so much fun doing whatever I want. </p>
<p>"THREE!" </p>
<p>I could just hide here. I'm sure he'll leave eventually. </p>
<p>"FOUR!" </p>
<p>But what if he decides to swim in the lake! I'm naked! I can't let him see me! </p>
<p>"FIVE!" He screams. </p>
<p>Gosh I guess I'll say something. </p>
<p>"COME OUT NOW!" he says in his alpha tone. </p>
<p>I roll my eyes. </p>
<p>"I can't." I say in my normal toned voice as I peek behind the rock. </p>
<p>"And why not." He growls. </p>
<p>"I'm naked." </p>
<p>It gets silent. </p>
<p>I watch as the two random wolves leave. </p>
<p>"You can come out now." He says in a very annoyed tone. </p>
<p>"No I can't. You're still here." Duh. Is this man stupid. </p>
<p>"If you don't get your ass out of the water right now I'll come in and get you myself!" </p>
<p>"And then I'll tell everyone you're a pervert." I smile. </p>
<p>"You're my mate how does looking at you make me a pervert?"</p>
<p>"Because I'm a child." </p>
<p>"That would make me a pedophile not a pervert." </p>
<p>"Oooo, even worse for you." I smirk. </p>
<p>He growls loudly and I realize that this fun would soon come to an end if I didn't cooperate. </p>
<p>"Look I'm not getting out naked around you so can you just help me out and make this easier for the both of us and just help me out." I say while scrunching my face in annoyance. </p>
<p>"I have a shirt and some sweatpants you can wear. I'll walk up ahead a bit and turn around." He says and begins to walk away. </p>
<p>I slowly make my way towards land. When I get to a point where I can stand but still be covered by the water I stop. </p>
<p>"Promise me you won't turn around." I say softly. </p>
<p>"I can do whatever I want." </p>
<p>I growl lowly. "Promise me or I will fuck up your face." </p>
<p>Oops. That was the wolf talking not me. </p>
<p>"Mhm." </p>
<p>"Whatever." </p>
<p>"SAY IT OR I WONT GET OUT!" I yell. </p>
<p>"FINE, FINE, FINE! I PROMISE!" He yells back. </p>
<p>I smile in victory. </p>
<p>I very slowly make my way out of the water. When the cold air starts to hit my wet skin I shiver and cover my chest. As I fully step out I use one hand to cover my lady parts so if this horn dog does turn around he'll feel stupid. </p>
<p>I slowly make my way to the clothes on the ground. </p>
<p>In a flash I throw on the sweatpants afterwards I turn around and put on the t-shirt. </p>
<p>Great it's white. </p>
<p>I turn around and cover my chest. </p>
<p>"I'm done." </p>
<p>He whips around and a quickly divert my vision. </p>
<p>"Please cover yourself." </p>
<p>He scoffs. "I know you like it." </p>
<p>"I'd rather choke on the lake water and die." </p>
<p>"I have other things I'd prefer you to choke on." </p>
<p>"Nasty." I whisper. </p>
<p>I hear shuffling and I look over to see the alpha had put on some shorts. </p>
<p>"Thank goddess." </p>
<p>"Let's go." He says while walking up to me. </p>
<p>He quickly grabs my arm and starts to walk off. </p>
<p>This idiot must have forgotten that I'm tiny compared to him and that there is no way I can keep up with him. </p>
<p>"Slow down I can't keep up!" I yell. </p>
<p>"Get over it." He says annoyingly. </p>
<p>While he's practically dragging me I take my free arm and swing it towards him. </p>
<p>Sadly, the man caught my hand and stopped. </p>
<p>"Don't." Is all he says. </p>
<p>I look down at my arm and growl at him. </p>
<p>His eyes close and when they open back up they're pitch black. </p>
<p>"Behave." He says in a low tone. </p>
<p>"Make me." </p>
<p>In a instant I'm on the ground but I push hard and fill us over so I'm on top. </p>
<p>I quickly slam my right fist down onto his face. He catches it fast and flips us back over. </p>
<p>I take my knee and jab him in the stomach and flip us over again but again I'm flipped over. </p>
<p>The man places his legs on mine and pins my arms to the side of me. </p>
<p>He brings his face down and sinks his teeth into my mark. </p>
<p>Soon came the pain. </p>
<p>I scream. "Fuck!" </p>
<p>And with pain always comes pleasure. </p>
<p>"Fuck." I whisper. </p>
<p>He keeps his hold on me for a moment. I try to wiggle my way out but he only bites harder send more waves of pleasure through my body. </p>
<p>I give up. </p>
<p>I my my head to the side and submit. </p>
<p>Angry tears fill my vision. </p>
<p>He slowly retracts his canines. </p>
<p>I whimper in pain. </p>
<p>I can feel him looking down at me but I ignore him completely. </p>
<p>He gets up and stands me up. </p>
<p>I sniffle and wipe my tears. </p>
<p>"Let's go he says and walks away." </p>
<p>I follow behind him. </p>
<p>"I hate you." </p>
<p>"I know." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Word count//: 2286 words.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>